


It's A Cruel Summer With You

by feverdreambee



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Eve loves her tequila, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Please Don't Hate Me, Smut, This is gonna hurt at some point, concerned gf villanelle, eve and villanelle are thirsty bitches, garden love, hotels and pool sex, it's soft and steamy at the same time, secret love au, sex lots of sex, there's also some roller skating and horse races, villanelle is obsessed with eve's hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverdreambee/pseuds/feverdreambee
Summary: A curly haired grad student, a mysterious blonde, and a Taylor Swift song walk into a bar.Orthe secret lover au by the ocean with lots of tequila and flowers
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 60
Kudos: 245





	1. May

**Author's Note:**

> Eve and Villanelle meet in a bar then make out in a bathroom...as every good romance starts. What other kind of frisky activities will they get in to?

It was a miserably hot Saturday in early May in Charleston, South Carolina. The kind of day where you stayed inside with the AC blaring and all of the curtains closed. The kind of day where the heat was just exhausting. It normally didn’t get this hot until July, but summers seemed to start earlier every year. 

Eve Polastri was sprawled across her couch, panting lightly as she flipped through TV channels. She wore only an old t-shirt that stuck to her skin with sweat, and underwear. She had air conditioning, but the unit in her tiny apartment was so old it didn’t produce quite enough of a chill to keep her body temperature regulated. She had one box fan, but that didn’t do her much good either. Eve sighed as she chugged the remains of an Arizona iced tea she had found in the depths of her fridge. She tossed the empty can aside and looked over at the clock, which read 7:28pm. 

“My god.” Eve groaned. It was late enough to realize she had spent most of the day on her ass doing nothing, but too early to go to bed.

She could shower and go out with the few friends she had in Charleston. She had moved down from Vancouver a few years prior to finish an overdue master's degree. After a nasty breakup with her longtime boyfriend, Eve had found herself searching for random, yet affordable schools, which brought her to the shores of South Carolina.

Despite her being at least 10-15 years older than most of her classmates, Eve found it easy to befriend a few of them. They would have group studies during the week, and go out to the local beach bars on the weekends. But, now that it was summer, Eve picked up work at a small bookstore to keep her days busy until the term started back up. It had been a while since she had gotten together with her friends. Maybe it was a good idea to call them. 

She could also call Kenny and Carolyn, her mother’s best friend and son, whom Eve had known her whole life and coincidentally, lived just north of the town. Eve used to babysit Kenny when she was a teenager, and when Eve’s mother had passed, Carolyn helped her finish high school. It wasn't shortly after that Eve had fled to Vancouver for college. And now, years later, they were basically the only family Eve had. As Eve juggled the ideas of having a night out with her friends, or taking a drive to see her family, she made her way to the bathroom and ran a shower.

When she stepped out ten minutes later, she heard the distant dings of her cellphone. Wrapped in a towel, Eve made her way to the living room. She picked up her phone to see a series of messages from her friend, Alex. ‘Meet Riley and I at Ronald's?’ The latest one read. 

Eve sighed. Well. There were her plans for the evening. She quickly entered her bedroom, threw on a black sweater with yellow stripes, and a pair of dark jeans that made her non-existent butt look decently good, and made her way back to the bathroom. She made fetal attempts to tame the mess of curls on her head, applied a light selection of makeup, and was out the door. 

* * *

An hour later, Eve was sitting between her two classmates, Alex and Riley, while happily nursing a cold tequila drink. The sun was quickly setting, filling the sky with bright oranges and pinks. The temperature was dropping with the sun, but everyone was still sweating like pigs. 

The bar was filled, but not packed; oddly quiet for a Saturday, although the night was still early. Live piano drifted around the room from a man, Heath, playing near the entrance of a bar. Eve and her friends had come to know him well, as they had been coming to this bar nearly every weekend for the past year. 

"And so that's how I had to guide Josh through his very first hand job. Honestly, I feel like I could teach a class." Riley concluded, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder as she drained the last of her beer. She had hardly set her empty glass down when the bartender presented her with a new one. Eve and Alex stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wow that is...so disgusting."

"He called you in the middle of giving a girl a hand job?"

Riley waved her hand. "No, no. He called me from the bathroom. My brother isn’t that lame. Also. It was a guy. Did I not mention that?" 

"NO!" Eve and Alex yelled in unison. 

Riley shrugged. "Well, regardless. It was one of my finest moments if I do say so myself. But certainly not one of his," 

"Poor guy. Hopefully he can figure out how to suck a dick on his own." Alex swung around in her seat to people-watch. Folks were coming and going. Some already drunk, some obviously going to hook up, other’s cackling with their friends. She soon fixed her eyes on the ocean in the distance. A group of women piled into the bar, finding themselves a spot in the center of the room in front of the piano. Alex scoffed as she watched them. A group of rich, looking, self absorbed business ladies who were probably out with their husbands’ credit cards. Or sugar daddies. Or both.

One broke away and began to saunter up to the bar. Alex's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she quickly turned back to her friends. "Tall and sexy blonde approaching."

Before Eve could register Alex's words, the girl stuffed herself in between Eve and Riley. "So, ladies. What are we drinking?" When Eve turned, she met hazel eyes, golden hair, and the most gorgeous jawline she had ever seen. She wore dark pants, an emerald blouse, and a shimmering purple blazer. The entire outfit looked like it cost more than Eve’s rent. Speechless, Eve's eyes darted to Riley for help, who just shrugged, equally as shocked. The blonde focused her attention on Eve, giving her a delicate smile. 

"I'm, I am uhh..." Eve fumbled through her words, which resulted in a laugh from the woman. 

"Would you girls take a shot with me?" She asked in a thick European accent, looking at each of them before setting her eyes back on Eve. 

"Sure." Eve blurted. 

"What do you all like? They're on me. As well as your next round of drinks." She replied, moving closer to Eve to call for the bartender, close enough for Eve to catch a whiff of her perfume. 

"Oh no you don't have to-"

"We already have full drinks-" 

The blonde smirked at the three obviously flustered girls. "Oh nonsense, I insist. Besides, it's not every day I meet a woman with curls as gorgeous as yours." She said, her voice lowered as she reached out to twirl a finger around a lock of Eve's hair. Eve felt her cheeks rise with heat. Watching the exchange, Alex and Riley snorted into their fists. 

"What's your name?" The woman asked after she ordered their drinks. 

"Eve." She replied, holding out her hand. 

"Villanelle." She responded, pressing her palm into Eve’s.

A tequila shot, some light conversation, and two more drinks later, Eve was crammed in the bathroom stall of the bar with Villanelle. She wasn’t sure if it was the blaze of the summer air, or the constant sucking on her neck, but the heat in her blood was feverishly high. 

Electricity surged through her head and down to her toes with each kiss that Villanelle placed on her skin. Her eyes drifted shut as she let her body indulge in the pleasure. A moan escaped her lips when she felt a nip at her collarbone, which Villanelle had pulled the material of her sweater down to expose. Seconds later, their mouths were together, and Eve found herself fisting her hands through Villanelle’s long hair. 

As Villanelle began to work through Eve’s clothes, Eve suddenly pulled away. “We’re in a public bathroom.” She stated. 

“So we are.” Villanelle hummed and licked her lips, taking the opportunity to start a new trail of kisses down the other side of Eve’s neck. 

Despite Villanelle’s attack, Eve’s brain began to form coherent thoughts. “We are in a public bathroom.” As hot and high school as making out in a bathroom was, Eve had spent one too many nights with her puking friends in the very stall they were in, and it made her stomach churn. 

Villanelle pulled away, shooting her a raised eyebrow. “Your point is?” 

“It’s gross. Not sanitary.” 

Villanelle scoffed. “Eve, you are letting a stranger suck on your neck.” 

“No, I mean. That part is fine, I just…” Eve trailed off, suddenly forgetting why she brought it up in the first place. She had had plenty of trashy hook ups in the past, and in many worse places than the bathroom of a bar. Why, all of a sudden was this one any different? Was it the fact that it was her first hookup with a woman, or that it was with  _ this _ woman? 

Villanelle watched the gears work in Eve’s brain and gave a sympathetic sigh. “Let’s go somewhere else then. I’m staying at a hotel nearby.” 

Eve looked up to meet her glowing hazel eyes, mystery and lust filling them. “Okay.” 

Moments later, after saying a quick goodbye to her friends, Eve had let Villanelle drag her out of the bar, and they were in the back of a cab, tongues down each other’s throats. They hardly noticed the annoyed grumbles of their driver, but finally pulled away when he made a loud coughing sound. Villanelle kept her perfectly manicured hand on Eve’s thigh, gently tracing patterns on the fabric of her jeans, which sent drastic shivers down Eve’s spine. She tried to focus her attention on the blurred lights of the buildings that passed. She could feel the tequila swimming through her veins and up into her head. She rolled down the window, leaning her head out to welcome the cool summer breeze. 

She heard Villanelle chuckle beside her. "Feeling a little hot, Eve?" Eve shrugged, but kept her gaze focused on the outside, knowing she would pounce on the woman beside her if she looked over. 

It felt like years before the driver finally pulled into the lot of a glamorous hotel overlooking the ocean. One that people usually had weddings in, or where rich folks would have beach parties. Eve tried to hide her eye roll. 

Villanelle thanked the driver, handing him a handful of cash as the girls stepped out of the car. Eve followed Villanelle inside. She instantly began to gawk at the vastness of the lobby. The lights were dim, giving the room a faint, golden glow. There were large potted plants in almost every corner. A water fountain was placed in the center of the room. Since it was late in the evening, there were little to no people around. 

Suddenly losing sight of Villanelle, Eve quickly looked around until she picked out the blonde at the front desk, talking to a young man sitting behind it. She walked up to them in time to hear the tail end of Villanelle asking, “Is there a pool in this hotel?” 

Eve opened her mouth to protest, but Villanelle nudged her ribs with a ‘shush’. Eve puffed her lip in a frown. 

The boy behind the desk watched their exchange with boredom in his eyes before answering Villanelle’s question. “We do. Down the hall and to the left outside, but it closed at 10pm.” 

Eve looked down at her watch which read 1:14am.  _ Good lord, am I back in my twenties? _ She wondered. 

“When does it open again?”

“Tomorrow at 9am, ma’am.” 

Villanelle turned to Eve, giving a flirtatious grin. “Perfect.” She grazed a finger across Eve’s cheek, causing the woman to duck down in a flush.

“Is there anything else I can help you ladies with?”

Villanelle momentarily took herself out of her trance to smile at the man, squinting to read the name tag on his chest. “No, I think that will be all. Thank you, Carl.” She said before grabbing Eve’s hand and dragging her down the hall. 

She led Eve to an elevator, which they rode in silence. “What was that about?” Eve questioned. Villanelle, avoiding eye contact with Eve, pursed her lips before walking out of the elevator. Eve followed. 

They soon approached a room, where Villanelle presented a key. When they entered, Eve paused. The room was nearly bigger than her entire apartment. It had a vast lounge area with a monster television mounted to the wall. There were two bathrooms on either side of the suite. 

And a very,  _ very _ large king bed. As she walked through, she noticed Villanelle’s open suitcase, and trails of clothes that were spread across the floor. 

Villanelle peeled her jacket off, tossing it onto the edge of the bed and turned to Eve. “Do you want to go swimming?” 

Eve stared back, puzzled. Who on earth was this woman? “Umm...didn’t the guy just say the pool was-” She trailed off when Villanelle gave her an unamused frown. “Well, I don’t have a bathing suit-”

Villanelle tilted her head, grinning. “Oh, Eve,” She walked over to Eve, sliding her hands up the woman’s shoulders. “Let’s go have some fun.” 

Eve sighed. “What doesn’t kill me, I guess.” She murmured as Villanelle pulled her in for a kiss. 

Villanelle eventually managed to tow Eve to the pool entrance. With a swipe of her key card, she yanked the door open, revealing a mini tropical paradise. Various exotic trees and plants were scattered through the area. Luxurious lounge chairs and a few cabanas rimmed around the giant pool. A glass window that opened up to the night sky hovered in the center. “Wow. This is...so bougie.” Eve whispered, but by the time she found Villanelle, the blonde was already out of her clothes and walking towards the pool. 

Eve tried to look at anything else in the room besides the glow of Villanelle’s skin, and the way the waves of her hair cascaded down her bare back. Swishing her hands through the water, Villanelle caught Eve’s gawking eye. She raised her eyebrow. “Are you going to stand and stare or are you going to come join me?” 

In a haste, Eve’s clothes were dumped next to Villanelle’s, and she was in the pool. She shivered as the chilled water drenched her skin. Villanelle giggled as they closed the distance between one another. “You have a very beautiful body, Eve.” She said with a grin. 

Eve suddenly felt light headed, maybe it was the tequila, but she could barely hold herself together as she melted into the kiss Villanelle offered. The night was quiet, only the sound of the crashing ocean waves could be distantly heard. A breeze flew in from the open ceiling and the glow of the moon illuminated the pool. 

Making out in a hotel pool in drastically late hours with the sexiest woman she had ever met was the last way Eve imagined her evening was going to go, but it certainly was the most exciting. 

Eve felt her body tremble as Villanelle’s hands traveled across her skin. She couldn’t control the gasp that escaped her lips when Villanelle’s fingers teased the entrance of her sex. Villanelle stopped. “Are you ok, Eve?” She asked. 

Eve nodded before smashing her lips back on Villanelle’s, who chuckled lightly. They soon became lost in a hazey bliss. 

* * *

Eve woke the next morning, sprawled naked across the large bed in Villanelle’s suite. Her head ached with a hangover, and her throat was irritatingly dry. When her eyes were fully open and functioning, she looked over to see the spot next to her empty, but dents in the mattress were evident of the woman’s presence. 

Eve slowly sat up, small groans leaving her throat. She threw the sheets off, and padded over to one of the two bathrooms and ran the sink. She gazed toward the other bathroom, where the door was closed and the shower was running. Then, Eve dunked her head into the sink and stuck her mouth under the running water. She instantly felt relief as she lopped up large gulps. 

“A little thirsty this morning, Eve?” A giggle echoed near her. Eve shot her head up, curls bouncing in her face and water dripping down her chin. With horror in her eyes, she turned to Villanelle, who was standing in the middle of the room, a towel wrapped around her body, damp hair clinging to her shoulders. 

“I um..I. Yeah. Pretty thirsty.” Eve mumbled, reaching over to turn the sink off. 

Villanelle gave her another smile and walked to her suitcase. As she shuffled around for clothes, Eve made her way back to the bed. She watched Villanelle bend over, a butt cheek barely peeking over the bottom of her towel. Eve felt a chill down her spine that traveled all the way to her groin, and suddenly became aware of how very naked she was. She quickly searched for her clothes, but when she couldn’t find even her bra, she reached over for the bed sheet and wrapped it tightly around herself. 

Villanelle noticed Eve’s struggle. “You don’t have to cover up Eve. Like I said last night, you have a very beautiful body,” She then let her towel drop to the floor and slid a pair of black panties up her legs. Even though Eve had seen Villanelle naked, she couldn’t help the fall of her jaw. Her reaction caused Villanelle to chuckle. “It’s very cute when get all blushy like that. Did you have fun last night?” She clipped on a black lace bra to match the thong and began to hike on a pair of expensive looking slacks. 

“Yeah. It was great. That’s not something I have um...done before.” 

“Have sex in a pool?” 

“Have sex with a woman.” 

Villanelle paused. She met Eve’s eyes. “Really?” Eve nodded. “Well, I would have never known. You were very good at it.” She winked, causing a flush to Eve’s cheeks. 

Throwing the shirt she had in her hands aside, Villanelle sauntered over to the bed. Eve felt a gulp slide down her throat as Villanelle shoved herself in between Eve’s thighs. She looked up at the woman who was smirking down at her. Her hair was now partially dry and tiny, frizzy tendrils were sticking up at the top of her head. Eve felt hot and dizzy. 

“Who are you?” She found herself mumbling. 

“Right now, I’m a very horny woman who is about to go down on you.” 

Before Eve could catch her breath, she let herself be pushed back onto the mattress. Villanelle ripped the sheet from Eve’s body and spread her legs open. She didn’t waste another moment and dipped her head down between Eve’s already trembling thighs. Eve tilted her head back and the room started to swirl around her. She could have still been drunk, but she knew better than to fool herself that it wasn’t due to the aggressive attack of Villanelle’s tongue. 

It wasn’t long until Eve clenched her entire body as she went into an orgasm. “Wow. Fuck.” She said in heavy breaths. 

Villanelle pulled away. She licked her lips with a cool chuckle. She was about to undress and climb into bed next to Eve when her phone sounded. Groaning, she walked over to where it sat on the desk. When she picked it up and read the incoming messages, she rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry Eve, I have to go. You can stay as long as you’d like. I will call you a ride whenever you are ready to go home.” 

Eve watched her throw her shirt on and scramble to the bathroom. Eve took that as a sign to find her clothes. She quickly found them scattered across the common area. _ Jesus, Eve.  _

Villanelle came out just as Eve shuffled into her jeans. “Eve, get back into bed. You really don’t have to go.” When Eve looked at her, she forced herself to not let her jaw drop again. Villanelle had applied a light layer of makeup that made her hazel eyes pop and her eyebrows as sharp as a knife, and compiled her damp hair into a long braid. She looked radiant. 

Eve shook her head. “No, no it’s okay. If you could give me a ride back to the bar that would be great. I can walk home from there.” 

Villanelle put on a pair of gold earrings and a matching watch. “Or I can just drive you home.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Villanelle giggled. “Of course.” 

Half an hour later, Villanelle pulled up Eve’s driveway. She parked the car and turned to Eve. “I had a great time with you Eve,” She reached out and took strands of Eve’s hair in between her fingers. “I’m going to miss these curls.” 

Eve’s heart began to thump loudly. “How long are you in town for?” 

“A few days.” 

“Maybe we’ll run into each other again?” Eve asked hopefully. 

A smile crept up Villanelle’s lips. “I hope so.” 

Eve wanted to grab Villanelle’s face and kiss her until she couldn’t breathe. But she suddenly felt awkward in the woman’s presence. She undid her seat belt. “Well, see you on the flip side then.” She said quickly as she got out of the car. 

“Bye Eve,” Villanelle chuckled. As she watched Eve stumble into her house, her phone rang. She hesitated before answering. “What, Richard?” She growled. “Yes, I’m on my way over now. I was just helping out a friend,” She casted one look up as Eve’s front door closed, and pulled out of the driveway as she continued to talk. “Well it’s not really your business to know what I do with my evenings anymore now is it? - Hardly. I’ll see you in an hour.” Hanging up, Villanelle threw her phone on the passenger seat with an irritated ‘ugh’ and turned on the radio as she drove out of Charleston. 


	2. In the Glow of the Vending Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve's in a daze and Villanelle is horny as hell. Followed by some BEEsness hehehe

A little over a week had passed since the hotel excursion. Eve had more or less spent all of her time thinking of Villanelle. The woman had managed to even sneak into a few of her dreams. It made Eve feel weird. And a little damp. She not only thought about the time she had spent with Villanelle, but of all things Villanelle. What she was doing, what she ate for breakfast every morning, what kind of shampoo she used, what her favorite animal was. The European had lit an unknown, yet exciting fire in Eve and now Eve wanted to know everything about her.

She had tried to occupy herself by picking up any extra shift that she could get, or going out with her friends. But all they did was ask about whether or not Eve had heard from Villanelle yet. 

Eve even attempted jogging. Apart from being incredibly out of shape, and the heat making her dry heave, the running seemed to make things worse. The release of endorphins seemed to only increase Eve's desire; and the desire that Eve felt for the touch that Villanelle left drove her wild. 

What might have driven Eve mad the most, was that she could not stop checking her phone. Every time the device went off, Eve’s heart pounded, only for it to be a text from Alex or an email from Old Navy. While Eve wasn’t surprised that Villanelle had not reached out, she couldn’t help her disappointment. By the weekend, Eve lost all hope of seeing the woman again. 

It was now Saturday. Eve strolled down the streets, sweating as the sun blazed on her shoulders in its usual fashion, on her way to meet Kenny for lunch. The city was peacefully quiet, as the summer crowds had not made their way into the south just yet. Eve hummed softly with delight, letting go of the week's frustration. When she approached the entrance to the college, she pulled her phone out.

Eve:  **I’m here.**

Kenny:  **Great! I’ll meet you by the fish tank in the English hall.**

Eve let out a laugh at the addition of a fish emoji at the end of Kenny’s message. Shoving her phone into the pocket of her shorts, she headed for the building. Summer classes were well in session, and few groups of people were walking around, but not enough for Eve to feel uneasy. 

Kenny’s school was significantly larger than her own, but Eve had visited it enough times to easily find the tank. It sat in between two large bookshelves in the center of the building, nearly reaching the ceiling. Many different species of colorful fish and plant life filled the tank, and Eve found her gaze fixating on the scene.

She didn’t notice the series of footsteps behind her, nor when there was the presence of someone near her shoulder. However, her heart instantly clenched when the voice breathed down her ear. “Hi Eve.” 

Eve turned around in a flash, meeting the familiar and hypnotic pair of hazel eyes. “You” 

“Me.” Villanelle, replied with a kind smile. A hint of mischief that had so easily seduced Eve danced in her eyes. A small group of people walked past, hardly giving notice to them. 

Before Eve could burst into a rampage that had worked its way into her chest, Kenny came bouncing down the hall towards them. “Ah, you two have met. Wonderful!” He then took note of Eve’s obvious distress. “Eve, are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He said, his voice growing with concern. 

“You could say that.” Eve replied absentmindedly, not taking her eyes off Villanelle, who bit her lip to hide a smirk. 

“Do you need some water? Come on, let’s go sit somewhere.” 

“Yes, Eve. You look dreadful.” Villanelle hooked her arm through Eve’s and pulled her down the hall, following Kenny. 

They eventually reached an office, and as soon as Kenny unlocked the door, Villanelle dumped Eve into a chair. Kenny handed her a bottle of water from a mini fridge. 

Eve could feel her head swirling with anxiety. Or was she delusional? She watched Kenny and Villanelle greet one another, and she couldn’t help her fixated gaze on the woman. She wore dark jeans, locked with a Chanel belt, a pair of tan wedges that allowed her painted toenails to peek out, and a light multi-colored blouse that showed off her broad shoulders. Her hair was twisted up on top of her head, and Eve fought the urge to kiss Villanelle’s neck. Without thinking, Eve slapped herself across the face, causing both Kenny and Villanelle to look her way. 

“Eve?”

“Are you alright?” 

“Uh yeah. There was a fly.” Eve rubbed the sting on her cheek, not making eye contact with either of them.

“Right, well I’m going to go find the Professor for you, erm what was your name again?” 

“Villanelle.” She replied, her voice ringing like a siren’s through Eve’s ears. 

“Yes, yes. It’s nice to meet you Villanelle. I’ll be back shortly. Eve, are you going to be okay? Maybe I can find a nurse."

“I’m fine, Kenny.”

“Don’t worry Kenny. I’ll take good care of her.” Villanelle inched closer to Eve, resting a hand behind her back. Eve felt a shiver as Villanelle fingered the baby hairs at the base of her neck. 

Kenny eyed both of them cautiously before exiting. As soon as he was gone, Eve furiously stood up, spreading herself to the other side of the room. She glared at Villanelle, but said nothing, too shocked and too aroused to utter any words. 

“Is that your brother?” Villanelle asked, ignoring Eve’s glare. 

“My what? No. Uh, family friend.” Eve finally mustered out. 

“Cute kid. Nice cheeks.” 

“What are you doing here? I thought you had left.” 

Villanelle creased her eyebrows. “Aren't you happy to see me, Eve?” She stepped close, reaching for Eve’s hand, which caused a surge through Eve’s body. "I'm very happy to see you."

“I’m-” Eve stuttered. 

Villanelle chuckled. “You’re adorable. I was supposed to leave yesterday, but plans changed.”

“For how long?” 

"As long as I need."

"And how long do you need?"

“You sure ask a lot of questions.”

“And you sure don’t answer them.”

“I missed you, Eve. It feels like it's been so long," As if on an instinct, she twirled her index finger around a curl dangling from Eve's bun. "I’ve masturbated about you a lot.” 

This caught Eve by surprise. “Really?” 

“Of course,” She moved closer to Eve. She paused just before their lips met, her calm breaths masking Eve’s heavy ones. Feeling the shake in Eve’s body, Villanelle gripped her arms. “Eve, relax. You look like a scared little deer with those big eyes.” 

“Does that make you the hunter?” 

A sly grin pulled up on Villanelle’s lips, her eyes darkening with desire. “If that’s what you want me to be,” She leaned in, her mouth grazing Eve’s jawline. She moved her hands down Eve’s torso, hooking her thumbs in the loops of her jeans to pull their hips close together.

Eve tried to control the trembling in her legs. She could feel the air leaving her lungs the more Villanelle touched her, but it was a sensation she hoped would never stop. Just as she was about to smash her lips against Villanelle’s, an echo of voices came from outside the room.

The two women instantly leaped away from one another. Eve straightened her shirt as Villanelle flattened her blouse, both working to gain their composure. Villanelle took the opportunity to pinch Eve’s butt cheek, causing her to squeal as Kenny and an elderly man walked into the room. Neither seemed to notice when Eve shot daggers Villanelle's way.

“Eve, what a surprise to see you here.” The man, Professor Hector Mason, exclaimed when he saw her. Apart from being Kenny’s mentor, he was also Eve’s neighbor. He brought Eve in for a kiss on the cheek before turning to Villanelle. “And this must be Lady Villanelle. How wonderful to finally meet you,” He said in a thick German accent.

Villanelle took his outstretched hand, turning on an irresistible charm. “It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mason. Thank you so much for having me.” 

“Oh, of course. It’s not every day we get an offer from Ukraine. Shall we go find a spot to sit outside? It’s a beautiful day.”

“I would love to,” Villanelle grinned, and when she stepped away from Eve, Eve let out a long breath. Villanelle stopped at the door entrance, turning back. “It was lovely seeing you, Eve. Don’t be a stranger next time.” She threw a quick wink, said a soft goodbye to Kenny, and followed Hector out of the room. 

Eve stood frozen, gaping into space. Kenny looked from her to where Villanelle was walking away, then back to Eve. “Do you two know each other?” 

_ She tongued me in a bathroom and then I ate her out in a hot tub _ , Eve said to herself, but to Kenny she muttered. “Um, she bought me a drink a few nights ago.” 

“Looks like you two shared a bit more than drinks.” Kenny scoffed. 

Finally feeling like her feet were no longer glued to the floor, Eve slapped his shoulder. “Oh, shut up. Let’s go, I’m starving.”

* * *

Later that evening, when Eve had left Kenny back at his apartment, she decided to take a stroll around the campus. With the sun dying down, the air was chilly, but not uncomfortable. Most of the students had left for the summer, which made the school grounds enjoyably quiet. From the surprise encounter with Villanelle, to Kenny hounding her about selling her mother’s house in Canada, an argument she often had with Carolyn, Eve was ready for some moments to herself. That moment however, was very short.

As Eve reached a fork in the sidewalk, that housed a large water fountain in its middle, she saw a head of blonde hair sitting at the edge. Eve’s steps slowed until she was stopped a few feet away. She had half the nerve to turn around and run. Villanelle spun, giving her an angelic grin. 

“Hi, Eve.” She said in a husky voice. Eve felt her throat lock. Villanelle had changed from her blouse and was now sporting a peach tee and leather jacket. Her hair flowed in loose curls down her shoulders. Eve suddenly felt awkward. 

_ Jesus, this woman is everywhere _ . “Hi.” Eve replied. 

“I was wondering when your cute brother would set you free.” Villanelle said as she stood up. 

“Um, what for?”

“So I can have you to myself." Villanelle chirped. "Let’s take a walk.” 

They walked silently, close enough for their shoulders to brush with each step they took. “How long were you sitting there?” Eve asked.

“Not long. Professor Hector really likes to talk.” Villanelle stated.

Eve chuckled. “Yeah he does. He’s a nice guy, though. What were you meeting with him about?”

Villanelle eyed Eve before responding. “I work for a university in Ukraine and was sent here to set up an exchange program with American schools.” 

“Wow, that’s-” Eve trailed off, unsure of how to say what she was thinking without being rude.

“Not what you thought I did for a living?” 

“Not in the slightest.”

Villanelle smiled. “You’re not the first person to say that. People usually think I work in an art gallery, or run a brothel.”

Eve’s eyes widened. “That was definitely not what I was thinking at all I just-” 

“I’m messing with you Eve.” Villanelle bumped her shoulder playfully.

“Do brothels even exist still?” Eve asked.

“I’m not sure. Maybe in Japan? I once visited a house in France that this couple owned where people would just come and go and have as much sex as they wanted. So basically a brothel. Although it was more for just pleasure than sex work.” Villanelle explained.

“Why were you visiting a sex house in France?” 

Villanelle rolled her shoulders, meeting Eve’s eyes, her own dancing with amusement. “Why would anyone visit a sex house in France?” 

Eve shook her head. “You are an interesting person.” 

“You are too, Eve.” They locked eyes as their walking came to a stop, the tension built up from the afternoon settling in. Eve could feel the excitement of Villanelle’s gaze flowing from her head and sinking down into her underwear. Or did she have to pee? 

Before Villanelle could capture her in a kiss, Eve turned her head towards a nearby cafe. “Want to go in here real quick? I need to use the restroom.” 

Villanelle gave a light chuckle. “Whatever you say, Eve.” And followed her inside. The building was dark, aside from lights above the bathroom. Eve picked up the pace to get away from Villanelle quickly, who lingered behind.

When Eve came back out, Villanelle was propped against a Coke machine, hands stuffed in the pockets of her jeans. “Feel better?” She teased.

Eve nodded. “Much.” 

“I should have come in with you.” Villanelle smirked. 

“Why?”

“So we could do this.” Villanelle grabbed Eve by the shoulders and their lips collided. The kiss started slowly, Villanelle tilting her head to mold her mouth against Eve’s, but then it quickened as Villanelle slid her tongue along the inside of Eve’s cheek.

Eve responded to the kiss, feeling relief as her body recognized Villanelle’s touch. She threaded her fingers through Villanelle’s hair, gently pushing her against the humming box. When they pulled away for air, both breathless, Eve felt dizzy.

Villanelle looked at her, the glow of the machine illuminating her face, the red light popping with the green in her eyes. “I’ve been waiting all day for that.” She said in between gasps. 

“Oh god, you have no idea.” Eve brought back Villanelle’s lips to hers. After a few more hot kisses, Eve could feel the chill of Villanelle's fingers underneath her shirt. She broke away. “Should we take this back to my place?” 

“Is the Coke machine not cutting it for you Eve?” Villanelle teased. 

“Not at all.”

* * *

After what seemed like the longest walk of Eve's life, her and Villanelle finally reached her apartment. Eve hardly had managed to fumble her key into the lock before Villanelle had her back in a magnetic kiss. They shuffled quickly and awkwardly into the house, tossing off articles of clothing as they went. Eve managed to guide Villanelle to her room, not without struggle, and dumped the blonde on to her bed.

Hours passed, even though time seemed to stop altogether as they fell into a mess of limbs and hair. When Eve finally pulled her mouth from Villanelle’s shaking legs and collapsed at the edge of the mattress, she nearly laughed. Or cried. Her head felt heavy, but also weightless. The room was noiseless, except for the in-and-out’s of their breaths. 

“Wow, Eve.” Villanelle whispered. 

“Wow, yourself.” 

Villanelle turned to her side so that her body was parallel to Eve’s. She tucked one arm behind her head and used the other to fiddle with Eve’s hair. Eve stared up at the ceiling, reveling in how content she felt. “I’m going to be here the rest of the summer, you know.” Villanelle said, which caused Eve to look at her.

“Is that so?” 

“Mhmmm,” Villanelle hummed, leaning towards her. “Which means, I think we should see more of each other.” She hovered over Eve’s face, delicately pressing their lips together. 

“I think you’re right.” Eve agreed, shuffling her body to fit under Villanelle’s. As they kissed, Villanelle trickled her fingers down Eve’s stomach until they teased Eve’s entrance. “Especially if you’re going to keep doing that.” Eve sighed heavily against Villanelle’s mouth as the woman continued her attack. 

Villanelle trailed kisses from Eve’s jaw to her neck until she was sucking lightly on her collarbone. Eve could feel the room around her spinning. She had had great sex before, or so she thought. But nothing was comparing to the electricity that surged through every inch of Eve's body when Villanelle touched her.

"Oh god," Eve moaned as Villanelle’s hand sunk deeper into her. Villanelle purred in satisfaction. It then felt like she pulled away too soon. Before Eve knew it, Villanelle was off the bed. "Well that was rude." Eve stated. 

"Easy,  _ detka _ . I'll be back." Villanelle cooed before retreating to the bathroom. Eve groaned, sinking back into the mattress.

When Villanelle returned, Eve was wrapped in a blanket. Unaware of Villanelle's presence, her fingers absentmindedly played with the fabric as she drifted away in her own thoughts. Villanelle smiled, then took a quick gaze around Eve's room. From the white curtains, to piles of books on the floor, a guitar in the corner, and a plant that needed to be watered, Villanelle admired the simplicity of how this woman's life seemed. 

She noticed a small picture frame on the dresser next to her. She picked it up and focused on the young girl in a bumblebee costume, with a woman next to her. "Is this little bee you, Eve?" She asked.

Eve lifted her head up. "Yeah. I think I was five. Maybe six?" 

"And your mom?" 

"Yup. She's dead though," Eve explained. When Villanelle's eyes widened, Eve waved her hand. "It's okay, I've learned to just rip the band aid off with it. Saves things from being really awkward." 

Villanelle put the frame back. "My mother is gone too. Left when I was a baby." 

Eve sat up, holding the blanket to her chest. "Dad?" 

"Dead. I think," Villanelle shrugged. "Yours?" 

"Didn't have one." 

Villanelle let out an almost laugh. "Looks like the fates lined us up with that one." She sat down close to Eve and started to trace a slow circle around the fabric on her knee.

"They sure have a fucked up way of doing it." 

They exchanged grins and a soft silence fell between them. "I like you, Eve." Villanelle breathed.

"I like you too." As little as they knew about one another, Eve enjoyed the comfort Villanelle's presence provided. A yawn soon escaped her mouth. 

"You should sleep." Villanelle observed, taking note of the droop in Eve's eyes.

Eve reached for her phone, and made a face. 1:32am. "Wow yeah, I have to work in the morning," When she noticed Villanelle searching for her clothes, she felt a slight panic. "Hey, you don't have to go. Do you even have somewhere to stay?"

As she slid her pants up her legs, Villanelle tried to hide the hesitation in her voice. "Yes, I was going to get a hotel for another week until I found something a bit more permanent." 

"Was?" 

Villanelle started to dress quicker, until Eve gently grabbed her wrist. "Stay. At least for tonight." She insisted. 

"Are you sure you want a stranger sleeping in your bed?" Villanelle wiggled her eyebrows tauntingly. 

"I just sucked that stranger's pussy, I think I'll survive." Eve countered. She rolled onto the side of the bed as Villanelle pushed her pants off her ankles and slid in beside her. While the two adjusted to comfortable positions, their knees bumped, causing them both to mumble "sorry's". Eve eyed Villanelle shyly, who draped the sheet over their waists. 

Villanelle tucked a curl behind Eve's ear, her hand lingering on her cheek. Eve could smell a hint of berry soap on Villanelle's palm. "Can I kiss you, Eve?" Eve nodded with a smile. 

The kiss was soft and warm, different from the way they had kissed before, and Eve melted into it. They slowly pulled apart, but remained close enough for Eve to feel the heat of Villanelle's breaths in the dark. "Just so you're aware," Villanelle whispered against Eve's cheek. "I'm known to be a bed hog." 

Eve's shoulders shrugged in a laugh. "Goodnight, Villanelle." 

"Sweet dreams, bumblebee." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things are getting real cute real fast. If only the girls would cuddle like this in the show. But hey that's why we're all here ain't it? 
> 
> Also I couldn't resist putting the bee in :) 
> 
> Hope you all liked this. Thanks so much for the love so far! I will be much better about my updates from now on! Enjoy episode 7 this weekend! xx


	3. The Feeling I've Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle have some indian food and there's this guy Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh dear I took quite the break didn't I? Writer's block is a bitch. 
> 
> And I might have pulled too many incidents from my own life but hey you write what you know heh

Villanelle was gone by the time Eve’s alarm rang the next morning. When Eve aggressively threw her phone aside and reached her arm across the bed, she felt a wave of disappointment as her hand was met with only a pillow. Opening her eyes, the disappointment grew when she found that she was alone. 

Part of her didn’t know why Villanelle would stay. She was on a business trip. And from their conversations, Eve put together that Villanelle was a very important person in her field of work. 

The other part of Eve, however, had a small ring of hope that she would have been able to wake up next to Villanelle. She laid there for a moment, staring up at the ceiling.

Eve took in a breath through her nose, the scent of sex and..spicy trees (?) filling her senses. She took another breath, soon realizing it was Villanelle she was smelling; a combination of forest and pepper flakes. If she could put a color to the smell, it would be a deep green speckled with gold; like the color of Villanelle’s eyes. 

Eve let out a sigh, feeling the depths of the sensation race through her as her mind jumped with thoughts of the blonde. That sensation made its way through her entire body, settling down between her legs. And just as soon as it came, Eve shook it away. _Jesus Christ Eve get UP._

Eve groaned as she sat up, her body aching with exhaustion. Today was going to be a day. Villanelle had been right about being a bed hog, although Eve couldn’t complain much. She wasn’t any better. The two had spent most of the night in a battle for the mattress. If Villanelle wasn’t unconsciously rolling on top of Eve until she was practically hanging off the bed, Eve was yanking the sheets from around her thighs. Eve couldn’t remember the last time she had shared a bed with someone. But the company, Villanelle’s company, was nice. _Okay, Eve stop being weird._

She rose from her bed and padded to the bathroom. When she turned the light on, her eyes instantly focused on an orange sticky note in the center of the mirror. 

**_Thanks for the sleepover. Have a good day baby bee. - V_ **

Eve’s heart pumped loudly. This girl was cute as shit. She admired the curves of Villanelle’s handwriting. A smile pulled to her lips and her stomach did a small dance as she imagined Villanelle writing the note before leaving. 

As Eve got ready for work, she tried to sort out Villanelle, or rather, the way Villanelle was making her feel. The feeling itched up her body in a way she hadn’t experienced before. Was it the sex? The mind blowing, animalistic sex? Eve couldn’t recall ever being with someone so confident as Villanelle; and how that confidence extracted itself to Eve. 

Was it the way Villanelle looked at her? And how Eve’s heart stopped when their eyes met. Was it the nickname Villanelle gave her? Them opening up about their parents on the second date?

_It wasn’t a date. It was a hookup._

_But she stayed the night._

_You were just being nice._

Eve made her way to the kitchen and quickly made a batch of coffee. Her phone beeped, a message from Carolyn appearing. 

**We need to talk about your mother’s house this week, Eve.**

Fuck. 

Eve rolled her eyes. She had been avoiding tending to her mom’s house in Canada for months. She put her phone in her purse. What was one more day? 

_Villanelle wrote you a note._

_She was just being nice._

The devil and angel in Eve’s head continued their banter as Eve got into her car, and all the way up until she pulled into the parking lot of the bookstore. Eve took in a breath. She would deal with these feelings later. Or whatever they were.

* * *

Later that evening, Eve was back home cooking dinner; if you would even call boiling boxed pasta cooking. The Rolling Stones played softly through her bluetooth speakers and Eve swayed her hips to the tune. The day was less than thrilling and she was _so_ glad to be home. 

Her shift at the store was slow, the weather too damn hot for people to want to go anywhere. She had gotten to see Elena, who up until recently been on vacation in Italy with her family. Elena was one of those bubbly people who was nice, probably too nice to everybody she met. But Eve enjoyed the girl’s presence, and she made the long hours in the store less miserable. 

Eve was pouring herself a second glass of wine when her phone rang. She blinked multiple times when she saw the caller. She picked up on the fourth ring. “Hello?” 

“Hi Eve.” Eve bit her lip at the low hum of Villanelle’s voice. 

“Hi.” 

“It’s nice to hear your voice. How was your day?” 

Eve’s heart thumped. “Incredibly boring. How was yours?” 

“A lot of meetings.”

“Gross. How’s the deal coming?” Eve balanced her phone on her ear as she drained the pot of noodles. 

“Very well. My methods of persuasion seem to be working on dear Hector,” 

Eve snorted. “I can only imagine what those methods were,” 

“Eve,” The way Villanelle drew out her name in a vibrating hum made Eve’s legs tingle, but she tried to keep her focus on the noodles. “Are you jealous?” 

“I’m not jealous,” Eve said, her voice raising higher than she intended, which resulted in a chuckle from Villanelle. “Why would I be jealous?”

“You tell me, Eve,”

Eve gnawed on her tongue. _I’m jealous of anyone who got to see you today._ She wanted to say, but replied with “I think you’d be real jealous of this killer boxed pasta I’m making,” 

“If it gets to be inside of you, yes,” 

Eve dropped the pot, causing noodles to spill all over the floor. Her phone fell from her shoulder and down into the pile. Eve couldn’t breathe. It took her a moment before she registered the muffled sounds of Villanelle calling her name. She picked up the phone with a shaky hand. It smelled of starch. “Hi,” She squeaked.

Villanelle’s soft laughs made Eve shutter. “Too much?”

“No, I um. Just. Wasn’t expecting that,” Eve looked down at the mess of steaming pasta on the floor. “Great,” She said out loud. 

“Everything okay?”

Realizing that Villanelle was still on the line, Eve snapped her head up. “Oh, nothing. I uh...destroyed my dinner,” 

“I can bring reinforcements,” Villanelle offered. 

Eve nearly dropped her phone again. “No, no you don’t have to. I’m sure you’ve had a long day and…” Eve drifted off. 

A pause. Eve could hear Villanelle’s low breathing. “I would love to see you again, Eve,” 

“Really?” 

Villanelle laughed. “Yes. Unless you’d rather be alone with your boxed pasta. Which I completely respect.”

“NO.” Eve said a bit too aggressively. She cleared her throat. “I mean, I’d like to see you again, too,” 

“Perfect. I’m leaving the school now. What is your favorite place to eat? I will pick it up,” 

Eve tried to think of what restaurants that were close to the university, but Villanelle’s pasta comment still had her brain in a frenzy. “There’s a great Indian place off Elizabeth street. It shouldn’t be too far,” She finally said. 

A muffled silence on Villanelle’s end and then the faint click of a turn signal echoed in Eve’s ear. “Spice Affair?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“The restaurant, Eve. Is it called Spice Affair?” 

Eve felt a wave of embarrassment flush to her cheeks, not that Villanelle was able to see. “Oh god, yes that’s the one,” 

“Eve, you are dirty.” Villanelle snickered. 

“Says you, pasta girl. You should get the Shrimp Varuval. It’s delicious.” 

Another low, and very _sexy_ chuckle. “Yes ma’am. Any other requests?” 

“I’ll eat anything, so you choose.” 

“Whatever you say, boss,” Villanelle hummed. “See you soon, Eve.”

If it weren’t for Eve’s loud breathing, she was sure Villanelle would have been able to hear the thumping of her heart. “See you soon,” When the line clicked, Eve lowered the phone from her ear and stared blankly at the pile of pasta that was still on the floor. 

Villanelle wanted to see her again.

Villanelle made very raunchy sex joke.

Villanelle wanted to see her again.

Eve downed the last of her wine, anxiety, and excitement filling her. She chewed her lip, a smile creeping up her cheeks. 

Villanelle wanted to see her again. 

Eve finally bent down to clean up the pasta.

* * *

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang, and when Eve opened the door, there stood Villanelle with one hand clutching a paper bag, the other stuffed in the pocket of a pair of dark trousers. Eve’s eyes widened. The trousers matched a green striped suit jacket, which was pulled back to reveal a white t-shirt tucked in the waistband. Her blonde hair twisted into a tight braid. A delicate smirk was spread across her flawless face. “Delivery for Eve Polastri.” 

“Wow,” Eve breathed, momentarily forgetting about the food. How could one human look so incredible? More importantly how the hell wasn’t she sweating in that outfit? 

“I hope you’re hungry,” Villanelle said as Eve stepped aside to let her in, their shoulders briefly touching. 

“Wait.” Eve said suddenly as Villanelle headed for the kitchen. The blonde turned, her eyebrow raised in question. “Could you take your shoes off, please?” Eve asked. 

A grin pulled to Villanelle’s face and she quietly slid out of her heels. The two women locked eyes, taking the other in. Eve opened her mouth to speak, but when nothing came out, Villanelle walked to the counter and began to unpack their dinner. 

Eve watched her pull out several containers, lifting the lids to reveal curries, breads, and various meats. Enough food to feed half of Eve’s neighborhood. “Did you order the entire menu?” 

“I am hungry. Do you have wine?” 

Eve quickly retreated to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Pinot Grigio, pouring two generous glasses. She handed Villanelle one and felt a jolt in her skin when their fingers brushed. Eve’s cheeks flushed, and if Villanelle noticed, she didn't express. She simply smiled and brought the glass to her lips. Eve couldn't help but watch. 

Villanelle cleared her throat and handed Eve a set of plastic utensils. “Tell me about your day, Eve" She watched Eve with intense, but listening eyes as she stuffed naan bread and chicken into her cheeks. 

In between her own slurps of curry, Eve dove into a story of the old gentleman with dementia who flirts with her several times a week. 

"And the best part is that his wife is always with him and he seems to completely forget that he's even married." Eve says as their laughter dies down.

"Eve, can you blame the poor man? If I saw you out in the open, I would forget that I was married too," Villanelle stated. And as soon as the words left her mouth, she felt a dark ting in her chest. Her eyes darted to Eve who stared back at her. 

"Well, that would be pretty awkward if you were," Eve laughed again, finishing off the last of her wine. 

Villanelle shook the tingle that now traveled to the back of her neck. "Terrible," She muttered and shoved a forkful of rice into her mouth before she could utter another word. She casted a glance back at Eve, who seemed unfazed but Villanelle’s reaction. Taking a last calming breath, Villanelle straightened her back. 

A minor set back. No problem. Eve did not notice. 

She leaned in, taking large bites of food as Eve began a new story about a friend from college who had pet chickens.

* * *

After another bottle and a half of wine, and over an hour of Eve and Villanelle exchanging weird hookup stories, the girls ended up in Eve’s room. Eve could hardly contain herself as she suddenly pulled Villanelle into her arms. She wasn’t usually this forward with people, not even with her last boyfriend, Niko. On the occasion, if she was really feeling wound up, she would be the one to initiate sex. But for whatever reason, she couldn’t get enough of Villanelle. 

And it seemed that Villanelle could equally not get enough of Eve. Villanelle cupped the sides of Eve’s neck, kissing her deeply. Eve sighed against Villanelle’s lips, welcoming the warmth. She parted her lips slightly for Villanelle’s tongue to snake in and find hers. With the way her heart was racing, Eve thought she was going to implode. Every taste, every breath, every touch from Villanelle took Eve higher on cloud nine. Or was she falling from it?

“I’ve been thinking about you all day, Eve.” Villanelle muttered into Eve’s ear as she gripped at the woman’s tank, nearly tearing it apart when it wasn't coming off Eve's shoulders fast enough. 

"I've thought about you too," Eve stammered, the electricity pulsing through her veins as Villanelle stripped her bra away and took Eve's breasts into her fists. God, how could just her boobs being held by Villanelle feel so...intoxicating? 

"I've thought about what you wore to work today. Which by the way is a hideous blouse," Eve was about to spit back an argument when Villanelle stopped her with a hard kiss. "I've thought about what shampoo you used this morning," Villanelle continued whispering against Eve's lips. "I thought about who your friends are. And I thought about your hair. Oh god, your _hair_ Eve," Eve could hear the arousal singing in Villanelle's tone as the blonde tangled her fingers in Eve's hair, tightening and pulling. Eve had never thought of her hair as more than a giant mess, but Villanelle's very clear attraction to it drove Eve mad. 

It took Eve a moment to notice her fingers fishing through Villanelle’s jacket, peeling the material off her shoulders. In between choppy kisses, she fumbled with the buttons of Villanelle’s pants. When she bunched the white shirt in a fist, she paused at the resistance of the fabric. Villanelle stripped off her pants and gave Eve a smug smile when Eve took in that her shirt was not a shirt at all, but a body suit. 

Oh, _god_ a body suit. Eve caught her breath. She then looked back up, locking eyes with Villanelle as her hand lowered down until they found the buttons of the bodysuit. Villanelle inhaled. 

A few snaps and the fabric was off Villanelle’s skin and on the floor. Eve’s fingers rested against Villanelle’s crotch, waiting. Villanelle’s eyes were wide and ready, her body trembling against Eve. Eve’s fingers danced against Villanelle’s folds. 

Villanelle tilted her head back with a moan. "Eve," As if it was the command Eve had needed, two fingers dipped and began to circle and swirl all over Villanelle. Villanelle latched her arms around Eve's neck and huffed into her hair as Eve's fingers pumped faster and faster. The skin to skin contact was becoming familiar, but Eve knew she would never grow tired of the heated chill it gave her. 

She sighed, feeling Villanelle grow more wet with every second Eve pushed into her. “You feel. Incredible.” She said the last word slowly before Villanelle caught her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Eve," Villanelle whispered again. "More." Eve obeyed, probing and thrusting as hard as she could, sending Villanelle to a place she wasn’t expecting to go. She bucked her hips into Eve’s palm. 

Then, there was the tickle, the devastating and ravishing tickle from the tips of Eve’s fingers that threw her. At first, it was black and white. And then it turned purple and gold, and was stunning and glittery, and funny and intoxicating and- “EVE!” 

Eve’s fingers stiffened as Villanelle came, the woman’s cry like a bell in her ears. They both sighed, each girl echoing the other’s gasps. For a while they said nothing, reveling in the close stickiness of their bodies. 

Villanelle then pried her eyes open, and shifted their bodies until she was hovering over Eve. “Your turn little bee,” She said hungrily. And Eve could barely make out a gasp before Villanelle dove between her legs. 

And when Eve finally collapsed against Villanelle, their bodies trembling and their breaths heavy, she closed her eyes, taking in the moment. The moment of peace one could feel after the most mind blowing and life altering sex that Eve is still very shocked she had experienced. Not to mention Villanelle herself. Who could have walked into any bar, talked to any other person. 

But somehow their paths crossed and Eve was nose deep in the beautiful Russian's breasts. Eve wasn't one to believe in fate, but whatever stars were aligned, she made a mental note to thank them later. 

"Eve?" Villanelle's low voice was like a dip into a cool spring. 

"Hmm?" Eve hummed. 

"I have to go, darling."

And just like that, the spell was over.

The violin in her head came to a screeching halt and with a sigh she wasn't consciously aware of, she began to lift herself up.

Villanelle, however, took very much notice of Eve's disappointed sigh. "Oh, wait, wait. Come back here," She pulled Eve down, a little too hard. They both let out muffled 'umphs', and Villanelle twisted herself around Eve. "I want to enjoy this for one more minute," She nestled her face into Eve's hair, her new favorite place. 

Eve settled against the blonde, planting a soft kiss against her collarbone. "How about two?" 

Villanelle chuckled, pulling away to look Eve in the eyes. Their noses 'booped', but neither of them made a move to separate. "Eve Polastri. You are. Sensational. I could lay here with you all day and all night." 

That resulted in a chuckle from Eve. "That's very poetic of you."

Villanelle shrugged. "I'm a woman of many talents. For instance,” She then started a slow, very slow trail of kisses from Eve’s jaw and down her neck. Down her chest. “I think you’re aware of this one.” She whispered in between kisses down Eve’s stomach. Eve moaned softly, the sizzling sensation already rising again in her pulse.

And because the universe can be incredibly rude, Villanelle’s phone rang loudly from the other room, just as her mouth hovered over Eve’s entrance. The blonde froze, considering for a moment to ignore it. But when the ringing felt like it was getting louder, she cursed something in Russian from beneath Eve’s legs and pulled herself up. , 

“What?” Eve asked before her brain registered the ringing. She huffed and sat up as Villanelle ran out of the room. Eve pulled on a silky green bathrobe, a gift from a relative in Korea, and padded to the bathroom. On her way, she could hear Villanelle’s disembodied yelling in Russian from the kitchen. She seemed to be very angry with whoever called. Eve took that as to never make Villanelle mad. Ever.

When she came back out, Villanelle was already dressed, combing her fingers through her messy sex hair. She looked Eve up and down and smiled softly. “You look very cute in that robe,” She beamed. 

“Was that Hector?” Eve asked, trying her best to fight the flush rising in her cheeks.

“Hm?” Villanelle was still lost in her Eve trance, momentarily forgetting she had any problems as she continued to gaze tenderly at the woman. But then Eve’s question settled in her mind. “Oh, no. It was my boss. He.” She paused. “He needs me to sign some last minute papers or something, so I have to go now. I’m so sorry.” 

“At 8pm?” 

“Unfortunately.”

“What a dick. Do people not know what office hours are?” 

Villanelle laughed, grabbing her keys and purse. “I’m sorry Eve. I will call you tomorrow, ok?” She gave Eve a quick peck on the cheek and then was out the door. 

Eve sat on the arm of the couch and listened as Villanelle’s car backed out of the driveway. About forty-five seconds passed after that and Eve found herself already missing Villanelle. 

_Jesus, Eve. Easy on the feels. She is just a girl that you had casual sex with. Don’t overthink it._

But then again, maybe Villanelle will miss her too. 

* * *

Villanelle stood in a hotel room with her arms crossed. Bored. And incredibly pissed off. Not that these were unusual feelings she had when she was around Richard. But right now, she was extra fueled at having to end her evening with Eve for whatever tantrum he seemed to be having. 

The tall man with graying blonde hair, wearing a navy blue suit paced back and forth, shouting angry Russian words into his cellphone. Villanelle coughed and grunted a few times until she got his attention. When he looked at her, she raised her eyebrows, flattening her palms out. "I'll call you back, Alek," He stuffed his phone into his pocket, facing Villanelle. He looked her up and down. “Where’s your ring?” He demanded.

You dragged me all the way out here to watch you yell at your brother?" Villanelle said, ignoring his question. 

"I brought you here to talk to you about the deal." 

"I have it handled." 

"You need to eat dinner."

"I am not hungry."

"Where are you sleeping tonight?"

The heat rising in Villanelle's chest began to burst. "For fuck's sake Richard it's none of your business!" She shouted.

"Don't yell at me, Oksana."

Villanelle's eyes darkened and she fought every urge to hurl Richard through the wall. "Do not. Call me. That." Her voice low in a growl. 

Richard raised his palms in defense. "I wouldn't have to if you would behave. Instead of walking around town whoring yourself out. Who is it this time? The professor? A student?"

"You sound like my father." 

"I'm your _husband_ , Oksana! I worry about you," His voice began to grow an octave. 

Villanelle rolled her eyes. "You haven't worried about me in years."

"That's not true," He took a step towards her, and Villanelle flinched when he reached for her hand. "I truly am. Worried about you." He leaned his face close to her.

"Why don't you take that lie, and shove it up your arsehole?" Villanelle spat, shoving him away. 

With a large intake of air, Richard grabbed her wrist, squeezing it hard behind her back as he shoved her against the wall. The impact spiked up and down Villanelle's spine, but she only allowed a small grunt to escape her throat. "You should start thinking about how you speak to me, Oksana." They glared at one another, Richard's grip tightening on Villanelle's wrist. 

In a flash, Villanelle lifted her knee, shoving it hard into his groin. Richard doubled over, collapsing to the ground. "And you should start thinking about how much more badly that will hurt the next time you want to call me Oksana," Villanelle muttered. "I'll see you at work, dear." She sneered before marching out of the room.

When she reached her car, she quickly got in and gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. She screamed. Loud. Her entire body shook with anger. The blood in her lava hot and she felt as if she could toss a bus full of people into the ocean. She hated Richard. She hated him with every part of her. She hated his face. She hated his voice. She hated his money. She hated every moment she had to spend with him. 

Villanelle let out another scream when her phone dinged in the passenger seat. She grabbed it and nearly threw the device out the window when she read a message from Richard asking her to come back. But then her anger immediately softened when she saw a text from Eve from a while ago. 

**_Thank you again for dinner. And the sex._ **

The bee emoji at the end of the sentence made Villanelle smile. "Baby bee Eve." She whispered happily, forgetting about Richard entirely. All she wanted was to drive back to Eve's house and become lost in her curls for the rest of the night. She glanced up at the clock. Eve was most likely asleep. Villanelle hesitated. Then dialed. 

The phone rang five times before being sent to Eve's voicemail. The softness of Eve's quirky voice message sent Villanelle into a daze. "Hi, Eve. It's me. I just wanted to call to say goodnight, and that I am sorry for having to leave in such a hurry. Work always has a way of ruining the fun," She paused. "I had a great time with you tonight. It really should be me thanking _you_ for the sex. I hope we can do it again. Sleep well, Eve." 

She hung up and leaned her head against the seat. She chewed the inside of her cheek, thinking about how warm and gooey Eve made her feel. And how she had never felt more warm and gooey in all her life than in the week she had known Eve. 

Eve was kind. Eve was real. Eve was so different from anyone else Villanelle had surrounded herself with in the last several years. Or probably ever. Eve seemed interested in knowing her as a person. It made Villanelle feel good.

_That’s an awful lot to feel about someone after two dates, Villanelle._

They weren’t dates.

Or, were they?

Villanelle knew then and there that she wanted to see Eve every day while she was in Charleston. Every second she wasn’t tied to this stupid university deal with Richard, she wanted to spend with Eve. Talking to Eve. Eating with Eve. Having _sex_ with Eve. Watching movies with Eve. 

Villanelle closed her eyes. “Eve Polastri.” She mumbled, loving how the woman’s name rolled off of her tongue. She sucked on her bottom lip, bringing herself back to what it felt like when Eve kissed her. 

She was taken out of her moment of relaxation when her phone rang. If it was Richard, Villanelle was going to go back to his room and murder him. She looked at the screen and for half an instant was disappointed. She wasn’t going to be on America’s Most Wanted. Yet. 

“Hello Konstantin.” She said in a fake cheerful tone.

“Why are you being naughty to your husband?” The elder man grumbled. 

Villanelle scoffed. Real mature Richard. Making your brother solve your marriage problems. Again. “Why does everyone expect me to be nice all of the time when I am surrounded by morons?” 

“Villanelle.” He warned. 

“What?” She snapped. 

“What happened?” Konstantin’s voice softened. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Villanelle started her car. 

“Did he hurt you?”

“No.”

“Are you lying?” 

“No.”

“You can tell me the truth, Ok-”

“If someone calls me Oksana one more time, I will blow up the entire planet.” 

That got a laugh out of Konstantin, which made Villanelle softly chuckle. As annoying as her brother-in-law could be, he had a very infectious laugh that easily lifted her moods. At least having him was one decent thing that came out of her marriage.

“I found a house for you,” He said, and Villanelle perked up. “My cousin and her family live on a plantation not far from the town. And she has graciously allowed you to stay in their guest room for the summer while you finish your school business.” 

A plantation. How nice. “I will not be staying if Richard will be there.” Villanelle commented. Maybe Eve would like a roommate. She entertained the thought for less than a second. 

“No. No. He will be in and out of the country until this deal is settled.”

“Perfect.”

“You sound very concerned, Mrs. Astankova.”

Villanelle sighed, and stifled a yawn. “Where is this house, Konstantin? I am tired.”

“I will text you the address. They have a dog.”

“Cute. Anything else?” 

There was a brief moment of silence. “I know you hate him, Villanelle.” He began. 

Villanelle groaned. Here he goes. The same brotherly lecture he gave her about once a month for the past year. “Please, don’t.” She begged. 

“You don’t have to love him anymore. But you need to stop making him angry. Not while he has the power to control your life still.”

Nobody can control me. Villanelle wanted to say. A car drove in front of Villanelle’s, distracting her from the conversation. As soon as it was gone, Villanelle said, “I never loved him.” 

“Just play nice. Square the deal next week. And then he will be in Austria for a month and you can do whatever it is you do these days.”

 _Thank god._ Villanelle said in her head. Richard being gone would give her a moment to breathe. And more time with Eve. 

“If you need anything, call me. And please, don't do anything stupid.”

Villanelle was getting very tired of men telling her what to do. “Goodnight Konstantin.” The fake cheerfulness was back.

“Goodnight, Villanelle.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry ya'll, V can handle herself LOL 
> 
> Beast of Burden is what Eve was listening to when she had her pasta incident in case anyone was curious (thanks Fifty Shades)
> 
> Anywayyyyyyyyyy. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> I am @/abbbiemarie13 on Tumblr if anyone would like to come yell with me :D


	4. June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle go on their first official date. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEKKKKKK another long update sorry friends! 
> 
> I hope I can make up for it with lots of soft Villaneve kisses :D

A few weeks went by. 

Eve hadn’t seen Villanelle since her sudden departure to deal with whatever her dickswab boss needed her to take care of in the middle of the night. And while Eve tried to control the strange, but drastic and very feverish need to see her again, she quickly learned that there was no doubt that Villanelle was thinking of her too. From the voicemail Villanelle had left her that night, to the constant dreamy and oftentimes steamy messages Villanelle would send Eve throughout the day, Eve had trouble focusing on anything at all. 

There was one particular instance when Eve had not been anticipating Villanelle sending a picture. She was lying in bed, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, eyes dark, one perfect brow raised, a yearning grin on her face. And, was that a lace bra? 

Eve’s jaw dropped to the floor, as well as the huge pile of books that had been in her arms. The bookstore was not large, and the floors were wooden, so the pounding of the books hitting the ground echoed loudly throughout the store, causing people to look in Eve’s direction.

It took Eve a moment to regroup, gathering the drooling remains of her mouth, along with the books, and went about her business. She pocketed the evil device. _No more phone, Eve._

Villanelle also called often around dinner time, and they would have fluffy conversations about their favorite vacation spots or interesting movies they had seen. 

Eve made sure to stay away from pasta. 

Villanelle had told Eve about the plantation she was staying at. Some distant uncle, or was it a cousin? Either way, a relative of Villanelle’s had offered her the space for the summer and her tone made it seem less than thrilling. 

Which meant the place had to be pretty glamorous. 

“I don’t know how people can live in such a large house and not use it.” Villanelle exclaimed one night while they were on the phone. “They only use certain rooms for holidays or ‘special occasions’. What does ‘special occasion’ even mean? A public hanging?”

Eve snorted into her wine glass. “They probably save it for meeting in-laws or graduations. Things like that.” 

“A public hanging sounds better.”

“That’s very dark, Villanelle.”

“You like it, Eve.” 

Eve’s breath hitched in her chest. Necromancy was far from her thing, but the way Villanelle talked about hangings was oddly sexy. 

Eve barely noticed out of the corner of her eye that the chicken on the stove was in flames. “Shit.”

“Eve?”

Eve flipped the meat, the skin on the bottom very charred, and turned down the burner. “I scorched my dinner.” She sighed. Okay, maybe Eve should just stay out of the kitchen while talking to Villanelle altogether. 

Villanelle laughed softly. “You are not very good at cooking are you?” 

“I might be better if you weren’t so distracting.” 

“Do not blame your lack of culinary skills on me, Eve.” 

“What’s the fun in that?”

A low chuckle. “I would love to cook for you sometime.”

Of course the woman can cook. “I’d like that. And so would my stomach.” 

“There is a very large kitchen here that looks like it hasn’t been touched in decades.” 

“Are you sure there are actual people living in this house? Or did you murder them all?”

“Oh dear Eve, what would ever give you the idea I would do something like that?” Villanelle’s voice raised in a squeaky fabricated innocence. 

Eve scoffed as she threw out the sad burnt chicken. “I can think of a few things.” 

Their laughs clicked together and melted into a comforting silence. It created a warmth around Eve, like a soft blanket. Although she would much prefer Villanele’s warmth around her. 

“Do you want to come see it?” Villanelle finally asked. 

Eve hesitated. “Is that something we can do?” 

“We are adults Eve. We can do whatever we want.” 

Eve rolled her eyes. “I mean, would that be something your family would mind?” 

“I don’t see why they would mind. But just to be safe, I will sneak you in.”

“You’ll what?”

“I will sneak you in. There is a path through the garden that leads to my room. Nobody will notice.”

“Sounds very Shakespeare.”

“Wait until you see the moat. It has swans.”

Eve laughed loudly. “I don’t know. What if we get caught? I have a reputation to uphold in this town.”

“I will bail you out of jail, Eve.” 

“There is no part of me that wants to go to jail, Villanelle.” 

Villanelle scoffed. “Eveeeeeeeee.” She said, a slight whine hung in her tone as she dragged out Eve’s name. It made Eve squeeze her legs together. “Do not worry. No one will see you. Just come over here.” 

Eve decided she would save the questions as to why Villanelle didn’t believe in front doors for another time. She was sliding her shoes on when she said, “Text me the address.”

* * *

It took Eve not even twenty minutes to drive to the address Villanelle had sent; after she spent a good fifteen arguing with herself on whether she should go or not. 

_Why would Villanelle ask you to come to her fancy plantation?_

_Why do you think she would ask you to come, Eve?_

It wasn’t that complicated.

Eve liked Villanelle.

Villanelle liked Eve. 

They were two consenting individuals who were just going to enjoy one another’s delightful company. Yet, something just felt very off. Why was Villanelle so interested in her? That woman was young and intelligent. She could have anyone she wanted.

_Eve, you’re a catch. Shut up and get in your car._

And now here she was, approaching a sign that read ‘Magnolia Plantation and Gardens’- Eve did a double take. “What the-” She mumbled. Why was that name familiar? She had to be in the wrong place. 

The sky was fading into a mixture of deep purples and oranges as the sun set behind the large oak trees. The trunks lined up on either side of the road, their branches extending far out as if reaching for one another. Vast amounts of Spanish moss hung from the branches, dipping into the middle. Eve flickered her gaze every now and then, memories flooding back into her brain like a tidal wave.

Then she passed a white bridge, THE white bridge. And images from several months back of her drunkenly making out with one of the bridesmaids at Riley’s sister’s wedding, on said bridge flashed before her eyes.

The wedding. 

The tequila shots.

Allyson. 

Dear god. Of all places. 

Eve shivered, shaking the memories away. Okay, so she had been to this place before. But why on earth would this be where Villanelle was?

Seconds later, she called Villanelle. 

“Hello, Eve.” 

“Where are you?” 

“Waiting for you, silly.”

“Are you sure you gave me the right address?”

“Yes. Did you get lost? 

“I think so. The maps led me to the Magnolia plantation.”

“That is correct.” 

Eve’s hands nearly slipped off the wheel. “Villanelle, this is a wedding venue. And a major tourist hub.”

“And?”

“And is this where you’re finally going to admit you’re a murderer who’s luring me to my death?” 

Villanelle laughed. “Yes, Eve. I am actually an international assassin sent to kill you. Now hurry up, my knife hand is twitching.” 

Eve drove by a large barn, which she recognized immediately. “Ha. Ha. Okay. This was fun. Now will you tell me where you are actually?”

“Did you pass the barn yet?” 

“Yes.”

“And the red bridge?”

Eve looked to her right, squinting her eyes as a red wooden bridge came into view. “Yes…” She let the word hang in her mouth. What was going on here?

“Good. You’re almost here. The house is half a mile up.” 

Time seemed to slow when Eve finally pulled up to the massive house. Could she even call it a house? The road wrapped around the edge of the building, breaking off into a walkway that led right to the front door. Large white pillars held the two stories up, with a balcony encircling the entire structure. A maze of green bushes with flowers sticking out of their branches were pieced on either side of the walkway. 

“Eve. Eve?” 

“What?” She muttered, having forgotten that Villanelle was still on the line. 

“Did you find it?” 

Eve gaped. “You’re in _this_ house?” 

“Is there a shitty yellow bench near the bushes?”

Eve scanned the yard until her eyes found it. “There is.”

“Then yes, I am here.”

“Villanelle, I-” 

“Keep driving down the path. It will take you around the house until you come to a gate. You can park in front of it. It’s unlocked. Follow the garden path, and I will be waiting for you at the door.” 

Eve sighed and drove for a short while then put her car into park. “Okay. I’m here. See you in a minute, Romeo.” 

“Until you are in my arms, dear Juliet.” The line went silent. 

Eve’s heart fluttered. As dramatic and intense as Villanelle was, she always managed to take Eve’s breath away with statements such as that. 

When she finally got out of the car, she opened the beautiful wooden gate and nearly fell to her knees. The scene before her was ethereal. Rows and rows of flowers twisted and turned and piled for what seemed like forever. Irises, hydrangeas, roses, azaleas, you name it. And all perfectly in bloom. Eve could have stayed glued to the ground all day counting just the different lilies. 

“Eve?”

Villanelle’s voice echoed nearby. Eve took herself out of her trance just enough for her feet to carry her down the stone path. She looked up, seeing strings of fairy lights connecting from different parts of the house and out to circle around a wooden gazebo. 

Was that running water?

Another few feet and Eve came upon a small pond, enclosed by piles of massive stones, and three tiers of waterfalls traveling down. 

What kind of fairy tale dream had she walked into? 

When the house came into view, it didn’t take her eyes long to find the room Villanelle had promised the path led to. And there, standing in the dimmed light, was Villanelle. Stunning, breathtaking, deeply mysterious Villanelle.

She was leaning against the open doorway, hip popped in the air, twirling something in her hands. Eve gave a quick once over, admiring the plaid button up that was opened very, very low and the high waisted dark plaid trousers that clung to the curve of her hips. Her honey blonde hair was straight and loose down her shoulders. 

Wow. 

Eve had to blink a few times, almost having forgotten what Villanelle looked like after weeks without seeing her. 

“Hi Eve.” Villanelle said softly. 

“Are there any singing woodland creatures or a frog prince who needs a kiss that I should be aware of?” Eve asked. She had meant it as a joke, but at this point, wouldn’t be too shocked by either thing. 

Villanelle laughed, pocketing the object before pulling Eve close. “Ignore the frog. The only one that needs kissing is me.” 

Eve wasn’t quite sure what had overcome her, but the words were hardly out of Villanelle’s mouth before Eve attacked. 

The first kiss was hard, as was the second. And the third. 

She allowed Villanelle short milliseconds of breath in between before she was at her again. Eve was especially unaware of what she was doing when she pressed Villanelle against the wall of the house. Although Villanelle had a good few inches on her, Eve felt herself towering over the blonde. 

She had just fisted Villanelle’s shirt and was ready to pull it from the waistband of her trousers, not entirely caring if she wrinkled them, when Villanelle pulled away with a chuckle.

“Someone is antsy.” She murmured playfully. 

Eve bit the bottom of her lip, suddenly embarrassed. “I um. I’m just really happy to see you?” 

Villanelle’s soft laugh was like silk. “I do not mind it. I’m happy to see you too, Eve. It’s been too long.” She dipped to kiss Eve again, humming with pleasure as Eve sank right into it. She scrunched her hands up in Eve’s hair, the drunk feeling of arousal that was now becoming all too familiar sitting in her chest. 

When Villanelle moved her lips from Eve’s and down to her neck, nipping and gently sucking every inch of her skin, a tiny blip of a lightbulb of remembrance went off in her head.

“You really know how to tease a girl don’t you?” Eve said when Villanelle suddenly stopped the oh so sweet and delicate attack on her neck. 

Villanelle giggled. “I want to show you something.” Before Eve could protest or question, she took Eve’s hand and dragged her down the rest of the stone path. 

The sun was fully gone by now, replaced by the glow of the moon. The pair walked further into a garden and Eve couldn’t help gaping at the dozens of rows of flowers. Part of her wanted to leave Villanelle and cannonball into the bundles. But the other part was content with the way the woman was so focused on wherever she was taking Eve.

They came to a set of stairs leading down. “So you are going to murder me.” Eve said. 

Villanelle turned to flash her a smile. “Do you trust me?” 

“Am I going to regret saying yes?” Eve asked nervously. 

Villanelle’s eyes sparkled with excitement and desire. “I sure hope not.” She squeezed Eve’s hand reassuringly before dragging her down the steps. More strings of lights lit the way on either side of them, and when they reached the last step, Eve gasped. She felt her feet stop, but Villanelle kept walking. 

In a canopy of trees, plants, flowers, was a small picnic set up. A white blanket laid out in the grass, with designer pillows on either end. A bottle of wine and two glasses were nestled in the center. 

“Villanelle. Did you-?” Eve began, but fell short of words. 

“After we talked, I realized that I have yet to take you on a proper date. Is it too much?” Villanelle said, her eyes starting to grow with worry. 

_It’s perfect._ Eve thought. But when she looked at Villanelle who’s eyes grew sadder by the second, and remembered the woman couldn’t read her mind, Eve closed the distance between them and kissed her. 

Villanelle had not expected it, seeing as it took her a moment to register Eve’s lips. But when she did, she embraced Eve, pulling her as close as she possibly could. They kissed until they both were breathless. 

“Not gonna’ lie, I was half expecting the frog prince.” Eve teased. 

Villanelle rolled her eyes, kissing Eve hard. “You are very good at ruining the moment.” She said against her lips. 

“It’s just part of my undeniable charm.” 

As they settled themselves on the blanket, Villanelle reached into the pocket of her trousers to retrieve what she had been fiddling with upon Eve’s arrival; a corkscrew. She reached for the bottle of wine and Eve watched with admiration as Villanelle effortlessly twisted the cork off. 

“You have a way with a blade.” Eve said.

“I told you, my knife hand was twitching.” Villanelle smirked as she poured generous amounts into each glass. She handed one to Eve, who’s eyes remained so glued, so focused on Villanelle. 

Villanelle felt the intensity of the gaze pushing itself through her chest, as if Eve was trying to reach her soul with just a single look. Villanelle wet her lip, already so hungry for Eve. 

But as much as she wanted to pounce on Eve and re-familiarize herself with every inch of the woman’s body, she wanted to know Eve herself more. She wanted to know about Eve’s childhood. What her favorite books were, what used to scare her, what her hobbies were. Villanelle wanted to know what kind of music she listened to, what her first love was like, what her first heartbreak was like. She wanted to know everything.

_Just like you wanted to know everything about Anna._

Villanelle felt her head begin to swirl, as horrific memories swam through her mind. She lifted her wine glass to her lips, sucking down nearly the entire pour. 

_Don’t go there, Villanelle. Just be present._

_Be here. With Eve._

Eve’s brow creased as she watched the sudden change in Villanelle’s face and the downing of the wine. “Are you okay?” 

Villanelle took in a deep breath, feeling it going way back into her shoulders. This feeling was something she was not used to. Something she couldn’t figure out how to control.

And Villanelle was good at control. She was good at controlling her job, her money, her husband. 

Husband. 

Villanelle felt a rush of anxiety in her chest at the thought of her husband. How she was married. How Eve didn’t know.

With another deep breath, she was back in control. Because she was good at control.

“Villanelle?” 

Eve’s voice brought her back to earth.

When she met Eve’s eyes, her heart melted. 

_You have to tell her._

**_No._ **

_Yes._

“Is something wrong?” 

A pause. 

“No, Eve. You are just beautiful.” 

Eve’s soft smile lightened every bulb in Villanelle’s body. And when Eve reached for her hand, Villanelle wanted to cry. 

No. She couldn’t break this moment. Not this beautiful, peaceful moment that she had created for Eve.

_You have to tell her._

Eve put her glass down, pulling Villanelle in for a kiss. 

_Tell HER._

When the chill of Eve’s hand crept under her shirt, Villanelle was lost. 

Tomorrow. She will tell Eve tomorrow.

* * *

It took all of Villanelle’s strength to pry herself from Eve’s sleeping embrace the next morning. 

They spent most of the evening snuggled up against Konstantin’s family’s expensive pillows, talking and kissing, and star gazing. When Villanelle started to shiver, they decided to pack up.

Eve had gawked at Villanelle’s room. She was prepared to dive into the geography of the bathroom when Villanelle’s arms were suddenly around her. “I would much rather dive into your geography, Eve.” Moments after that, Eve had forgotten the bathroom entirely.

It had been well past 5 a.m. when the two were finally asleep, although not without determination to kiss feverishly until someone gave up. That someone had been Eve. Much to her stubborn statement that she could stay awake longer than Villanelle. 

Once Eve’s eyes were closed, Villanelle watched her, admiring the rise and fall of Eve’s chest, and the slight part in her lips. She was so beautiful. 

And when her alarm went off less than two hours later, Villanelle woke with her hands buried in Eve’s hair, and Eve’s hands twisted around her waist, as well as their legs tangled like vines. 

Villanelle allowed herself five seconds of bliss, knowing if she gave herself any more than that, she would never get up. She then gave Eve small kisses on either cheek before retreating to the bathroom. 

When she came back out, wrapped in a towel, hair dripping, her phone was vibrating loudly on her nightstand. She picked it up, and looked over at Eve, who hadn’t moved an inch. She smiled softly, which immediately turned to a frown when she read the caller ID. 

“What, Richard?” She said, her voice barely above a whisper as she shut herself back in the bathroom. 

“Where are you?” 

“Getting ready.” 

“You know we have a meeting with Hector in half an hour.”

“I will make it.” 

“Were you out last night?”

“No. I had a very nice night in.” 

“If you’re late, Oksa-”

“If you say Oksana, I will slam my face into a door and tell Konstantin you hit me.”

A pause. Villanelle could hear his staggered breaths as he considered her threat. Finally, a sigh.

“I know you are decent at what you do, and that you will be able to charm the shit out of these Americans, but please, enough with the games. Villanelle.” 

“I’m not sure I have any idea what you are talking about.” 

“Just get here. Quickly.” 

“Yes, dear.” 

After the line disconnected, Villanelle let her phone fall onto the faux fur mat underneath her feet. She looked at herself in the mirror, skin still damp from the shower, blonde hair frizzing at her scalp. Frown lines had formed in between her brows. She sucked in a breath, shaking the anger out of her eyes. “You will not let that man ruin this beautiful face.” She said, rubbing the sides of her temples until she felt calmer.

When Villanelle came out, dressed in a green jumpsuit with gold heels, hair blown dry, she stopped upon seeing Eve still asleep. 

Villanelle picked up a pair of earrings from her nightstand, putting them on as slow as she could to remain with Eve as long as possible. 

She then opened a drawer, pulling out a set of rings. She slid them onto her long fingers, hesitating before settling the last one on her left ring finger. A stunning topaz crested with a gold band. It had been in Richard’s family for generations, and at once been a token of a long and lost love between them. All it meant to Villanelle now was business.

Villanelle was taken out of her mind when Eve shifted in her sleep. She turned to face Villanelle, slowly opening her eyes. 

“Whoa.” Eve said when Villanelle’s blurry figure came into full view. “Where are you going looking like _that_? Hot breakfast date?” 

Villanelle chuckled, a soft song of a sound as she sat down next to Eve. She tucked her left hand under her thigh, out of sight. She placed her right hand over Eve’s. “I have a long list of women to dazzle in this town.”

“Well don’t take too long. This one hasn’t been dazzled enough." Eve said, her eyes drifting close again.

Villanelle bent down, placing the softest of kisses on Eve’s lips. “I’ll be back before you can even miss me.” She kissed her again. 

“If you keep doing that I will never let you leave.” 

One last peck at Eve’s jawline. “See you soon, baby bee.”

* * *

The coffee meeting with Hector and the university board took way longer than it needed to. Discussing the timeline of the exchange program should have taken 30 minutes. Maybe 45. But now, almost two hours later, Villanelle was still slunk in a shitty cafeteria chair, hardly paying any attention as Richard bragged about a ski trip he went on with the Ukraine president. 

Villanelle thought back to when he went on that trip. They had been fighting over something she could hardly remember, and when she woke the next morning, he was gone. He had left her a sticky note on the bathroom mirror, saying he would be out for a week, a way to communicate he had been doing since the night they first met. And in all of the rage Villanelle felt for her husband, she couldn’t help the warmth that swelled in her chest knowing that there were parts of him that cared enough to produce such gestures. 

That was three years ago. 

Richard stopped leaving bathroom notes six months later. When _it_ happened. 

Villanelle tried to shake the horrifying memories out of her brain, begging anything else to fill her mind. 

She thought back to when she had left a bathroom note for Eve.

_Eve._

“-Villanelle was actually with my neighbor, Eve when we first met.” 

Villanelle suddenly was shot back into the conversation. She looked at Hector, who had just spoken, then to the two members of the board who looked at her with confusion. And then finally to Richard. Who looked pissed. 

Villanelle tried to act cool. “Sorry, who is Eve?”

Hector chuckled. “Eve Polastri. Asian woman. Curly hair. Wild sense of humor.” 

Villanelle leaned back with a shrug. “I’m not sure I remember her.” 

“Really? Because Kenny was telling me that she had nearly fainted in your-”

Suddenly, Villanelle doubled over, dry heaving in her seat. 

“What the-”

“Oh my god!”

  
“Villanelle-”

Villanelle continued to cough for a few more seconds, then groggily sat up. “If you’ll excuse me.” She covered her mouth with her hand and practically ran to the nearest bathroom. 

She held her breath, continuing the act until she locked herself in a stall. 

That was close.

When all of her thoughts came rushing into her head, Villanelle thought she was going to throw up for real. 

Why, out of all things, would Hector bring up Eve? How was anything about Eve relevant to their conversation? 

Another moment to gather her anxious breaths, it was way too much effort to go to the bathroom in this outfit, and she was at the sinks. She splattered some water on her cheeks to try to reduce the heat coursing through every inch of her body. 

She then checked the time. If she hurried out now, she would be able to get home to Eve before a scheduled lunch Skype call with her colleagues in Ukraine. 

Villanelle left the bathroom, not even bothering to go back to the meeting. Her pace was quick, but steady enough to not draw attention. 

“Villanelle!” A voice came from behind her. Richard. 

“I’m not feeling well. I need to go home.” 

“You can turn off the dramatics.” 

“I started my period, and I don’t have anything with me.” 

“Stop bullshitting me, Villanelle. They are gone.” 

Villanelle did not stop. She kept her pace long and her head high.

“Will you just fucking wait? Oksana!” He called.

Villanelle had just reached the door, and was about to swing it open when she suddenly turned around, taking Richard’s jacket into a fist. Rage took her over, and she slammed him back against the wall, catching her husband very off guard. He grunted at the impact. 

She looked around to make sure no one was watching, then leaned close to whisper. “How many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me that?” She growled.

A low chuckle sat in his throat. “You haven’t been this rough in ages.” 

Villanelle scoffed, giving Richard one last shove before releasing him. “You are revolting.” 

Richard caught his breath, smoothing out the bottom of his jacket. He reached up to straighten out his glasses. “Now. If you’re done. Who is Eve?”

Villanelle’s heart stopped. The blood in her veins froze. She could feel a reaction forming in the back of her throat, but she forced it down. She turned to look at him. “I don’t know.” She finally said. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then why was she with you in Hector’s office?” 

Villanelle’s eyes flickered with shock, then quickly sunk into irritation. “She is his neighbor or something right? Maybe she was just visiting him.” She pursed her lips to make it seem like she was thinking. “Oh, she is the sister of that kid that works for Hector. What was his name?” She put her palm to her forehead. 

“The student intern?”  
“Yes! The one with the cute cheeks.”

“Is that who you’re fucking?” 

Villanelle looked back up at him, genuine surprise on her face. “You think I’m fucking an intern?” 

“You have fucked multiple of our interns.”

“And?”

“If you ruin this deal for us-” 

“Oh Richard. I would think that by now you would know how excellent of a multitasker I am.” Villanelle said, her tone cold and icy, with a sadistic charm dancing in her eyes. 

“I would just appreciate it if you kept your playtime out of my work.” 

Villanelle sighed, feeling her patience shrink by the second. “First. It is not your business what I do with my spare time. And second-” 

Richard interrupted, grabbing her left hand. He raised it until Villanelle was faced with the topaz ring. “As long as this is on your finger, what you do with your time will always be my business. Don’t make me have to remind you of that.” 

Villanelle stood motionless, her chest puffing with her anger as hazel eyes battled with gray ones. Everything inside of her was screaming to beat the living daylights out of the man. Maybe in another time and place, she would have. But she would not risk the success of the deal, the chances of freeing herself from the hell hole she was in, just to make him bleed. 

And she was not going to risk Eve, either. 

Eve. 

Villanelle twisted her hand out of his grasp. “I would like to leave now. Please.” And when Richard stepped aside, Villanelle shoved past him, heels clicking loudly against the pavement as she marched out of the university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I became incredibly stressed out with this chapter and thought making things light and fluffy would make up for my lack of organizational skills. But don't worry, things will get spicy and stressful later on! 
> 
> If ya'll would like to come hang out with me on Tumblr, you can find me @/abbbiemarie13 
> 
> Much love! Until next time <3


	5. Fever Dream High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle watch The Bachelor!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe the gals watching The Bachelor is not the most important part of this chapter but it's fun and I've been sad about not having any Bach Nation content recently. 
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Eve sneaking into Villanelle’s room became more or less routinely. Like a visit to your favorite coffee shop, except less caffeine and _way_ more sex. 

Nearly every night, Villanelle would call Eve, asking her in some form if she wanted to come “play”. Eve would melt just at the silky and low hum of the woman’s voice through the phone. Sometimes she wished she could put her voice into a stuffed bear to hold onto every night. 

Other days, Villanelle would send a text, and Eve was out the door the second Villanelle’s name appeared on her phone.

A little too eager? 

Probably. 

But at this point, Eve was far from caring. 

Villanelle’s effects were so drastic and so deliciously intoxicating that Eve had a hard time knowing what was normal anymore. 

She found herself loving every bit of it. 

Sometimes; okay often, Villanelle would be a bit more forceful if Eve was having a late night at the bookstore. She would taunt Eve with sweet messages that made Eve’s stomach flip, leading her to count down the minutes until the store closed a little too anxiously. 

Her coworkers never questioned the haste in Eve’s actions, but Eve could hear their snickers behind the shelves. Eve had worked at the store long enough to feel comfortable telling them that she was just getting a good lay; the best lay of her entire life actually. But the woman responsible for the lay was all Eve really wanted to talk about. 

Villanelle. 

Tall.

Blonde.

Breathtaking.

Sensational.

Villanelle. 

Eve was so enraptured by the woman she felt like she was suffocating. It was unlike anything she had ever felt in her entire life. Like bundles of fireworks going off inside of her body at all times. She was under a deep, lustful spell and was fine with the entire world knowing it. 

But Villanelle had made it clear that she didn’t want their arrangement known. If there was word spread that she was sleeping with someone who was close to Hector, the whole university deal could be jeopardized. 

Which made nearly everything very much on Villanelle’s terms. 

They rarely spent nights at Eve’s apartment, even though Eve lived alone. 

“That was different.” Villanelle had said when Eve brought up the first night Villanelle stayed with her. “I cannot risk Hector seeing me at your house now.”

“The man is hardly ever home. And if he is, he’s usually asleep.” 

“You never know Eve. If I saw two beautiful women walking into a house every night, I would watch.”

“That’s creepy, Vil.” 

“Maybe you should close your blinds then.” 

“Perv.” 

Villanelle wiggled her eyebrows tauntingly before trapping Eve in a kiss, putting a harsh end to the conversation. 

And with that, there was no question that Eve would come to the plantation every night; not that she really minded that part. It was beautiful, big, and the drive provided the perfect amount of time to unwind from the day. 

What she was starting to mind was the sneaking. 

“Why can’t I just come through the front door?” 

“Do you not like my garden?”

_I love your garden._

“I meant the flowers, Eve.” Villanelle said with a low chuckle, as if she was able to read Eve’s mind. 

“The flowers are great. I just don’t understand why I always have to _sneak_ in. We are adults, so what’s the problem?” 

“My family is weird.”

“All families are weird.” 

Villanelle huffed. “They would just not understand...you and me.” 

Oh. 

Silence sat between them as Villanelle’s words settled in Eve’s mind. 

And then she got it. 

As progressive as things were in the world nowadays, they were still in the south, where most people were still terribly set in their tone deaf beliefs. 

And that Eve could understand. 

Her mother had not taken Eve’s attraction to women well, and it carved a very large hole in their relationship that only seemed to get bigger until the day she passed. 

Eve came to enjoy her short strolls through the garden every night. She even made it a point to smell a different flower each time, sometimes even taking pictures of ones she particularly liked for future reference. 

Not that she would ever allow herself to try to take care of a plant. 

The small moments of peace in the garden allowed her to just be alone with the world, something she had been lacking in recent years; and what made them even better was Villanelle waiting for her at the end. 

The sex was out of control.

In just a week’s time the two women had vandalized nearly every surface of Villanelle’s bedroom. Which included, but was not limited to, Eve breaking a very expensive flower vase while trying a little too aggressively to take Villanelle’s shirt off. 

“I can replace that.” Eve said.

“They will never notice.” Villanelle replied before attacking Eve with hungry kisses.

Two weeks later, they broke a chair.

And then a bathroom stool.

They tore one another up like a pair of ravishing wolves. 

Every time they had sex, it somehow felt like it was the first time. Neither of them could get enough of the other. It was an endless battle of lips, and hands, and teeth, and hair, and even when it was too much it never ever felt like it was enough. 

Eve had not thought in any way that she had this type of sexual energy in her. That even after almost two months of having sex with Villanelle, she would feel less hungry. That the fire would die down, even just a little bit. 

It most certainly did not. 

It seemed that the more she tasted, the more starved she felt. The more time she spent with Villanelle, the more desperperate she became when they were apart. 

“We’re like a couple of horny teenagers.” Eve said one night. She was breathless and exhausted, but felt so weightless and energetic at the same time. 

“Minus the hideous acne.” Villanelle responded as she twirled sections of Eve’s hair around her fingers. “And I am not afraid to please a woman.” 

Eve turned to her. “I think this one could use a bit more pleasing.” 

Villanelle gave a silent, yet intoxicating smirk before burying herself in between Eve’s legs. 

All of it was quite wonderful. 

Well. Most of it. 

There were nights where Eve wouldn’t hear from Villanelle at all. Or she would send Eve a message stating she wasn’t available. And even though she was disappointed more than she would have cared to admit, Eve never questioned it. 

She kept reminding herself that Villanelle was here to work; here to settle a business deal. So there was no reason why Eve should be upset when she wasn’t able to see Villanelle. But she couldn’t help the sharp sting in her chest when she would call Villanelle, and she wouldn’t hear back until the next day, or even two days later. 

It was stupid and childish, and no matter how many times Eve would tell herself that she didn’t care, it only made her care more. 

Eve sometimes wondered if she was just a part of Villanelle’s business deal. That she was only around to keep Villanelle entertained or distracted from her job. 

Sometimes she couldn’t help but feel...used.

But was she not using Villanelle the same way? She absolutely was taking full advantage of the glorious evenings they spent together. 

Even if Eve wanted more than what Villanelle was already giving her, what would ‘more’ exactly mean? They only had a few months before Villanelle’s deal was settled and she would be gone. So what would ‘more’ even look like?

Still, the thought often lingered in Eve’s brain on what Villanelle’s actual motives were. 

“She wouldn’t put in that much effort if she wasn’t into you.” Riley had reminded her when she and Alex were at Eve’s one night.

It was Monday, which meant wine, pizza, and The Bachelor. 

Between nonstop shifts at the store, sleepless nights at Villanelle’s, and several phone arguments with Carolyn, Eve was more than happy to indulge in an evening of stupid reality tv with her friends. Alex worked two jobs and Riley was taking summer classes so they all equally treasured their Monday nights. 

Eve rolled her eyes at Riley’s comment, taking a sip from her glass. 

“I’m serious, Eve. Unless you’re a wizard in bed, which I’m not saying that you aren’t,” Riley held her hands up in defense when Eve made a face. “I’m just saying that most people don’t text and call their hookups at nearly every waking moment of the day. Or feed them glamorous dinners after sex. Or buy them expensive clothes.” 

One morning, when Eve was leaving for work, she had opened her door to find a large golden box on her front porch. In it was a gorgeous blue robe made of silk with...were those tigers on the sleeves? Underneath it was a set of black lingerie. 

Eve didn’t have to think twice of who the box had come from. 

**Eve: Tigers? Really?**

**Villanelle: Do you not like tigers, Eve?**

**Villanelle: It was either that or pink with cherries.**

**Eve: Wow I love tigers.**

**Eve: It was just very random.**

**Villanelle: I can send it back if you do not want it.**

Eve sighed. She could sense just through the message that she was hurting Villanelle’s feelings. 

**Eve: No! No. Thank you. It’s beautiful. I can’t wait to wear it for you.**

A few minutes go by before Villanelle responds. 

**Villanelle: Wear it for me now?**

By the time Eve sent over some sexy photos and Villanelle had responded with a few disastrously taunting messages, the new lacy underwear was soaked through. 

“Maybe it’s just a European hospitality thing.” 

“Eve.” 

“She’s not even that pretty.” Alex commented in between bites of pizza. 

Eve and Riley both turned to Alex abruptly, who’s eyes were glued to the tv. When she noticed them staring at her, she threw a hand towards the screen. “I’m talking about the show, not Eve’s Russian sex goddess. Pay attention ladies!” 

Riley and Eve both bit back laughs into their wine glasses and turned their attention back to the show. 

Her friends were right. Villanelle would not devote this much time and energy if she still considered them a casual hookup. 

Eve knew she needed to just calm down and enjoy while it lasted. 

When Eve’s glass was empty, she headed toward the kitchen. She grabbed Alex’s as she held it up in the air when Eve passed the couch. 

As Eve was refilling them, her phone rang. 

“Hi Villanelle.” 

“Hello, Eve.” The familiar coolness of the blonde’s voice never failed to make Eve shiver. 

“How are you?” 

“Missing you. What are you doing?” 

Eve shot a glance at Alex and Riley. They were howling with laughter as a girl on the show threw champagne in another’s face. 

Eve turned her back, leaning against the counter. “Watching a dumb reality show.” She could hear the start of a car engine from Villanelle’s end. “Are you still working?” 

Villanelle sighed. “I was. Hector and my boss were not agreeing on course selections for students. I had to be the mediator and ended up creating the entire program by myself. It was nearly a disaster. But I am leaving now and it has been too long since I have heard your voice.” 

“We talked last night.” 

“That is too long for me, Eve.”

Eve laughed, her heart and her groin throbbing loudly. They fell into a momentary silence. 

“Can I come over?” Villanelle asked softly. 

Eve froze.

Villanelle wanted to come here? “Now?”

“Yes, now. I can be there in seven minutes.”

Oh dear.

As much as Eve wanted to say yes, especially with not having seen Villanelle in days, she twisted to look back at Alex and Riley. It had been weeks since they’d gotten together. And it would be really shitty of Eve to cancel an already existing hang out with her friends for sex. 

But she really missed Villanelle. 

“Eve?”

  
Eve hadn’t noticed her own silence and fumbled around for words. “Sorry, I um-” 

“Do you not want me to?” Eve could hear the barely audible disappointment in her voice.

“No, no of course I do. I just thought that wasn’t something we were allowed to do. Hang out here, I mean.” 

“I am not in the mood for following the rules today. I need to see your beautiful face.” 

Eve’s hand twitched. “Me too.” She said before she could stop herself. 

That was the wrong response, Eve.

A distant chuckle. “I will see you in seven minutes then.” The line disconnected. 

Fuck. 

Eve put her phone down and pressed a palm to her forehead. Her mind began to swirl. Villanelle was coming here. While her friends were over. 

What was she supposed to do? Ask them to leave? 

If this were a casual, random hookup, maybe. 

But Villanelle was far from a random hookup anymore. 

Villanelle was. Well. Villanelle. 

Which was exactly why it was a bad idea for her to be around while Eve was with her friends.

Nevertheless, Eve had walked to the front door, unlocked it, and was now making her way back to the living room with two very full glasses of wine as if nothing had happened. 

She handed Alex her wine and sat down at the edge of the couch. 

Alex gave a low whistle when she got a good glance at the contents of the glass. “Jesus, Eve. Is it that kind of night already? Did Villanelle call you or something?”

Eve’s eyes widened and shot in Alex’s direction, but the girl’s attention was back to the tv screen. 

_God, Eve. Get yourself together._

Maybe Villanelle will change her mind and just go home. It seemed like she had a long day. 

Eve, she’s going to walk through that door any minute.

You need to say something to them.

Like what?

“I hope he sends Sandra home.” Alex said as the rose ceremony was announced after the next commercial. 

“Or Theresa. She’s a nightmare.” Riley added. 

But Eve was hardly paying any attention to Theresa or the girl’s conversations. 

She was finally opening her mouth to speak when the door swung wide open. All three turned to see Villanelle entering the house. “God, it feels so nice to be out of these damn shoes-Oh. You have guests.” 

Her face turned dark when she met the confused faces of Alex and Riley, and Eve could tell she was ready to go apeshit. But then her eyes softened when she recognized them. “I remember you two. Eve’s friends from the bar. Nice to see you again.” She slid the beige blazer from her shoulders, revealing a loose black tank that dipped low down her chest. She tossed the blazer onto the kitchen counter with her purse and keys. 

Alex and Riley both shot Eve a very clear ‘what the hell’ look. Eve shrugged her shoulders innocently. She then shot up at a rocket speed to greet Villanelle. 

Alex snickered and bent over to whisper, “Eve is whipped.” into Riley’s ear who snorted behind her hand. 

“So whipped.” 

Eve almost turned around to bash their skulls together. 

When she approached Villanelle, the woman immediately pulled her in for a kiss, preventing Eve from saying anything. 

“Hi, Eve.”

And Eve just as quickly melted into it. 

“Hi.”

Villanelle deepened the kiss, humming against Eve’s lips. “Is that Pinot Grigio?” She asked, licking her bottom lip when they parted.

Eve nodded. “Would you like a glass?”

“I like tasting it on you better.” Villanelle muttered, bending in for another kiss. She then moved her lips over Eve’s cheek and down her neck, sucking lightly at the pulse point. And it was so soft and so wet, and as hard as she tried, Eve could not hold back the moan that escaped her throat. 

“Hey moms! Keep it PG while the kids are still here, would ya? And bring that wine over, the rose ceremony is about to start.” Alex called out to them. 

Eve leapt away from Villanelle, flushed and fighting for breath. One kiss from the blonde and she had completely forgotten that her friends were in the other room. 

“What ceremony?” Villanelle asked. 

“The Bachelor.” Eve said as she reached over Villanelle’s shoulder to grab the wine bottle. 

“The what?” 

“It’s really cheesy but kind of addicting.” Eve took Villanelle’s hand, dragging her into the living room. She dropped the wine bottle into Alex’s lap and plopped herself into the gray Papasan chair on the other side of the room. 

Without warning, Villanelle fell into the cushions next to Eve; more like on top of Eve. The chair rocked as she tucked their legs together. It seemed like the most casual and obvious thing to do, because where else would Villanelle sit other than in Eve’s lap? They were a couple. Couples sit in each other’s laps.

Was ‘couple’ really even the right word to define what they were? 

Was there even a way to define what they were?

Eve, shut up. There is a beautiful woman in your lap watching The Bachelor with your friends. You can stress about definitive terms on your own time. 

Eve hesitated before folding her arm around Villanelle’s waist, feeling the absolute thinness of the woman’s shirt. And if Villanelle’s neck sucking hadn’t already wired Eve, well, this certainly did. She pretended not to hear Alex and Riley’s obnoxious coos from behind them. 

“Alright, what is this show all about?” Villanelle asked, curling her arm around Eve’s neck, fingers finding her hair. 

If Eve had a nickel for every time oxygen left her body just by Villanelle’s fingers in her hair, she would never have to work again. 

The chair was very snug; they really couldn’t be any closer if they tried, but Eve didn’t mind. And Villanelle certainly didn’t seem to either. It felt like every other second the woman was wiggling in Eve’s lap, as if she were trying to morph their bodies together. 

“So you’re telling me that this one guy needs to sleep with twenty women in order to choose a wife?” Villanelle asked once Alex was finished giving her a quick debrief of the show during a commercial. 

“No, no. Only a few girls make it to the fantasy suite.” Riley explained. 

“I don’t think I even want to know what that is.” Villanelle cringed, tightening her grip around Eve. 

“You don’t.” Eve stated. 

The night was turning out to be more enjoyable than Eve was anticipating. Every time Villanelle would make an outrageous comment about the show, the girls would all laugh until they were nearly crying, and Eve could not help the shivers cascading down her spine when Villanelle breathed against her neck as she laughed. 

As the last two roses were about to be handed out, Eve was just starting to feel completely relaxed, and was losing herself in the way Villanelle’s fingers were trickling up and down her neck. Her own fingers danced on Villanelle’s kneecap. 

She closed her eyes for a moment, leaning against Villanelle’s shoulder when Villanelle scoffed in her ear. “Why would he choose Jodie? She is not even that pretty.” 

“Thank you!” Alex said, jumping out of her seat. “Finally, a woman who gets it.” She said, reaching to fist pump Villanelle. 

“You have great friends, Eve.” Villanelle hummed. 

“Please, don’t encourage her.” Eve begged, causing Villanelle to giggle and playfully nip on her earlobe. 

Eve had to tightly squeeze her thighs together after that. 

Chris Harrison was giving a sneak peek into next week’s episode when Eve felt the coolness of Villanelle’s fingers under the base of her shirt, causing her to nearly leap out of her skin. 

When she tried to shoot the blonde a disapproving gaze, she was met with dark, fiery eyes already looking at her. 

Oh. 

Eve tried to steady the breaths in her chest, but the heat in Villanelle’s eyes transferred into Eve’s lungs, traveling all the way down. 

And kept going down.

And down.

And-

“Eve?” A voice entered Eve senses, breaking her out of her trance.

“What?” She looked up, to see Alex and Riley standing near the door. 

“We’re uh, we’re gonna head out.” Riley said, stifling a laugh, gesturing to the scene of Eve and Villanelle with her eyes. 

Eve gently pushed Villanelle off her lap and stood up. She said quick goodbyes, giving Alex a punch to the arm when she muttered something incredibly inappropriate about Eve’s obvious lady boner, only to have them both say “Bye Villanelle!”, very cheerfully as they left the house. 

Eve locked the door behind them and leaned against it, crossing her arms. 

Thank god that was over.

She gazed at Villanelle who had curled back up into the chair. Her head was tilted against the cushion, staring at Eve with glistening eyes. How could someone look so hot and adorable at the same time? And also so exhausted. 

“That was fun.” Eve commented. 

“Your friends are nice. That show was awful. I can think of many others that will kill less brain cells.” Villanelle said, stifling a yawn. The woman was definitely tuckered out. Eve thought of suggesting they get some actual sleep. 

“It’s more of something we do just to be able to get together.” 

Villanelle gave her a tired smile. “That is nice. I wish I had friends like that.” 

Eve sat down on the couch across from her. “You don’t?” 

_My husband doesn’t like it when I have friends._ The words swirled in Villanelle’s head and she was suddenly reminded of the real reason she had come to see Eve. 

She gave a shrug. “Not really. I have one girl friend I call every now and then. But she lives in Paris. And my job has gotten very demanding, so I don’t have much time for things like this.” She gestured towards the pizza box and the still buzzing tv. 

Eve remained silent for a moment. It made her sad to think of Villanelle not having many friends. “Well, I can be your friend.” She offered. 

Villanelle’s lips pulled up into a grin. “I’d like that, Eve.” She stood up and crossed the distance between them. “As long as we can keep doing this.” She then grabbed Eve’s face and kissed her. 

Eve leaned into the gesture, pulling Villanelle into her lap. _Yes, yes we can absolutely keep doing this,_ she wanted to say, but the softness of Villanelle’s lips prevented her from verbalizing any coherent thought. How could she say anything, think anything, when Villanelle’s lips were _so_ soft?

Villanelle moved to place tiny kisses on each side of Eve’s cheeks. On her nose. Across her jaw. Down her neck. 

Eve felt the blood rush to her head and electrical surges through her spine with each delicate touch from Villanelle. Like an icy fire swimming through her skin. She slid her hands from Villanelle’s hips up to her back, feeling the toned muscles shape into her palms through the woman’s shirt. It had only been days but felt like an entire lifetime. 

But then Villanelle pulled away, and Eve almost grunted with disappointment. She was then taken aback by the sadness that settled in Villanelle’s eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

Villanelle sighed, still holding Eve’s face in her hands. She gently grazed her thumbs across Eve’s cheeks. “Eve.” She began. And just as Villanelle thought the words were going to come out, they didn’t. In fact, the only thing that did come out was a small squeak.

Eve smirked at the noise. “That was cute.” 

Villanelle grinned and bent down to kiss Eve again, because maybe kissing Eve would help her find the strength to talk to Eve. To tell her what she should have told her weeks ago. 

But kissing Eve was doing the exact opposite. 

Instead of finding the words she needed, Villanelle was losing her inability to form a single syllable when Eve’s tongue connected with her own. 

Every second that passed by with their lips attached caused another cloud to fill Villanelle’s head. And the way Eve’s fingers drew lines across Villanelle’s body like a paintbrush made Villanelle feel like she was going to lose her mind. 

As breathless as she was becoming, and as easy it would be for Villanelle just to say ‘fuck it’ and disappear into the night with Eve, she could not delay this any longer. 

Separating her lips from Eve’s was like trying to separate magnets; near impossible. But Villanelle did.

“Okay, you’re starting to give really mixed signals. Is everything alright? Or are you just trying to tease me?” Eve asked, trying to mask her frustration. 

Villanelle chuckled. “I am not trying to tease you, Eve.” 

When Eve thought Villanelle was going to kiss her again, she closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly. But instead of lips on hers, she suddenly felt a wisp of air and the pressure of Villanelle on her lap gone. 

Eve opened her eyes to see Villanelle standing and pacing in front of her. Her eyes were glued to the floor and she was muttering very low in Russian. 

Eve watched her for a moment. “Is there something you wanna talk about?” Eve knew very little about Villanelle, but from the distress in her eyes and the hunched tightness of her body, and the fact that they both still had their clothes on, Eve could tell something was very clearly bothering the woman. 

Villanelle huffed, not meeting Eve’s eyes. “Eve there is something that I’ve been wanting to tell you.”

Eve could almost see the gears turning her head. “Okay?”

“Eve, I-” Villanelle stopped, the words waiting on the edge of her throat like ready bullets. 

Eve stood up, now becoming very concerned. “Did something happen?” 

Villanelle remained silent.

Finally, she turned to face Eve.

“I’m married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUNNNNNNN.
> 
> How do ya'll think Eve is going to react?? (the next chap is going to be extremely dirty if that tells you anything)
> 
> let me know all of your thoughts and feelings :) 
> 
> Thanks for the love and support! 
> 
> P.S. I couldn't help putting in Sandra and Jodie's names as Bach contestants tehehehe


	6. What Doesn’t Kill Me Makes Me Want You More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle work through their current issues in a completely healthy way like normal couples do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi we're back already!!
> 
> You know that picture of Jodie where she’s in a yellow romper with the sunglasses and the skates? 
> 
> Well.....
> 
> also, we are in nsfw territory :D
> 
> Okay, here you go!

At first, all Eve could do was blink. Rapidly. As if blinking would somehow help her make sense of what Villanelle had just said. She blinked so hard she was sure her eyeballs were going to fall out of their sockets. 

“You’re what?” 

Villanelle chewed the inside of her cheek, her hands fidgeting into fists. “I’m married.” She said again. “I have a husband.” 

The words swirled into Eve’s head, making her dizzy with confusion and complete denial. 

The shock wore off quick. Then came the laughter. 

Eve laughed. Loud and hard. She doubled over on the couch, sinking her head in between her knees as she howled. 

Villanelle watched her, eyes wide. Eve laughing was the absolute last thing she had expected the woman to do.. And it was starting to frighten her. “Eve?” 

Villanelle’s voice brought her out of her hysteria. But as soon as she looked up into the blonde’s eyes, she could feel a new wave forming in her gut. She started laughing again, with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 

Now Villanelle really didn’t know what to do. “Oh god, Eve.” She knelt down in front of her, taking Eve’s face in her hands. “Eve. You need to breathe.” 

Eve continued to laugh, and as soon as Villanelle touched her, she knew she was having a panic attack. But she didn’t bother trying to stop it. “You..tell me...that you’re...married...and you..expect me...to just...breathe…?” She said in between gasps. This really was too much. It was hilarious. Out of control, batshit insanity. 

Of course Villanelle was married. How had Eve been so naive? It made sense. All of it. She dropped her face into her hand, still laughing. 

Villanelle felt her own wave of panic in her chest. “Eve, look at me.” She said. 

When Eve did, more laughs bubbled out. “God, I can’t even look at you without laughing.” She then stood up, pushed herself away from Villanelle and stormed into the bathroom. 

Villanelle sighed heavily, curling her knees to her chest against the couch and bent her head down. She tried to steady her breaths as she listened to the sound of Eve heaving from the bathroom. Should she leave? Give Eve space? Would it be worse if Eve came out and she was gone? 

Almost ten minutes went by before Eve finally came out. Her shirt was bunched up, hair wild, and face bright red. Villanelle scrambled to her feet. She opened her mouth to speak, but Eve held a hand up. “I think you should go.” She said, her voice quiet but firm.

Villanelle felt her heart drop. “Eve, I can explain-”

“No!” Eve shouted, causing Villanelle to jump. Eve cleared her throat. She wasn’t going to lose control, even though rage was simmering inside of her and could blow at any second. “I don’t want to hear anything that you have to say right now. I really, really just need you to leave. Before I lose my fucking mind.” 

“Eve.” 

“Villanelle.” Eve’s eyes poured into hers, begging. 

Villanelle wanted to reach for Eve; wanted to pull her into her arms in hopes that it would somehow fix everything. And she almost did. But the warning look on Eve’s face was more than enough to stop her.

Slowly, she moved to the kitchen to grab her things. She hesitated when she reached the door. She turned back, but Eve was already gone. The slam of the bedroom door made Villanelle flinch, and then the echoes of Eve’s yells nearly ripped her heart in half. She locked the door behind her.

* * *

Eve alternated from laughing, yelling, and crying for almost an hour. Until there was nothing left in her body to extract. She now laid on her bed, watching the ceiling fan spin around and around. 

Villanelle was married.

Villanelle was fucking married. 

_Eve, you are so stupid._

She should have seen this coming. Should have known that everything was way too good to be true. Villanelle was too perfect. They were too happy. 

_You’re allowed to be happy, Eve._

So what if Villanelle finally exhibited a flaw? Eve certainly was no perfect peach. There were things about her that Villanelle would probably not like. 

One would be that now Eve was in her car driving to the nearest gas station for a pack of cigarettes. It was a habit she hadn’t indulged in since her undergrad years, but with how many panic attacks her body just went through, she needed to take the edge off. 

_There is a large difference between a smoking habit and adultery, Eve._

Eve groaned, lighting her second cigarette as she made the drive home. When she pulled up into her driveway, she stayed in the car until she smoked to the bud, flicking the remains out the window. 

What made her even angrier was that the only person that she wanted to talk about Villanelle, was Villanelle. 

Her phone rang as she was unlocking the front door. She picked up after the third ring. “Villanelle I don’t really feel like talking right now.” 

“Uh, Eve. It’s Alex.” 

Eve pulled her phone from her ear. “Jesus, sorry.” 

“A little trouble in paradise?” 

“You could say that.”

“Really? Because you two certainly looked like you were about to jump each other’s bones when we left.”

“Did you need something?” 

“Oh, yeah. I think I left my phone charger and my inhaler on your floor.” 

Eve threw her purse on the counter then made her way to the living room. She spotted the items next to the empty wine bottle. “Yeah, they’re here.”

“Thank god. I’m at Ronald’s with the guys. Do you mind bringing them up? You could tell me what’s going on with your blonde mistress.” 

_Apparently I’m her mistress_. “I’m not really in the mood, Alex.” 

“Eve, do you want me to die from lack of oxygen?” 

Eve sighed. “Of course not.” She paused and looked around her empty apartment. “Fine. I’ll be there in a few.”

* * *

Eve was seated on a high stool at the bar twenty minutes later, and had barely said two sentences to Alex before she was downing a glass of whiskey. She scoffed when the intro to the song ‘Drink You Away’ started to echo through the bar speakers. “Of course. Of course this song would play.” She chugged the rest of her drink. 

Alex watched her, brows creased with worry. “Are you okay?” 

Eve sighed. “She’s married.”

Alex nearly choked on her beer. “I’m sorry, what?” 

“Villanelle is married.” Eve said slowly. She turned to meet Alex’s face, which was close to dropping to the floor. “I know.” Eve’s voice was low and heavy. 

“What did she say?” 

“What?”

“I mean, what is the situation? Are they separated? Polyamorous? Is he sleeping with someone too? Or is ‘he’ a ‘she’? Give me all the details.”

Eve grew quiet for a moment. “I don’t know. I kicked her out before she could say anything.” 

“That’s a bit dramatic don’t you think, Eve?” 

Eve didn’t care how dramatic it sounded. She was pissed and humiliated. “I’ll talk to her. Eventually.” 

“You’re not thinking of ending things with her are you?”

“I mean I certainly can’t keep seeing her.”

Alex blinked, briefly lost for words. “You’re joking.” 

Eve raised an eyebrow. “No?”

“You are going to walk away from her because she has some silly husband? Or wife?”

“I’m not going to wreck a marriage.” Eve argued.

“I hate to break it to you Eve, but if Villanelle has been going at it with you for almost two months now, sounds like the marriage was already wrecked.”

Eve didn’t know what to say to that. So she drank more. 

“Do you want my advice?”

“Not really.”

“Well, I’m going to give it to you anyway. Look at me so I know you’re listening.”

Eve gave a grudging huff as she shifted to face her friend.

“Okay. You like this girl don’t you? That’s a dumb question, of course you do. You wouldn’t ruin Bachelor night if you didn’t.” She ignored Eve’s gape and continued. “I say, you talk to her. Let her explain herself. You don’t know what kind of mess she could be in. Or she could just be a careless slut who has a thing for milfs who aren’t actually mothers but have sexy curly hair. Which, I wouldn’t blame her.”

Eve felt a flush up her cheeks. “Alex-”

“I’m not quite done. You have two choices here, Eve. You can call your married Russian and have make up sex, because honestly when you find someone that hot who's into you, who the fuck cares if she’s married? Or, you can drink yourself silly at this dumb bar and miss out on sex with a hot married Russian.” 

Eve considered this before saying, “That is probably the worst advice you have ever given.” 

Alex gave a small shrug. “Am I wrong though?” 

Eve didn’t know. Part of her really wanted to call Villanelle and try to work things out. The other part wanted to drink until she couldn't think about it anymore. 

She drained her drink. 

Alex pursed her lips. “Well, I guess that’s your answer then. Scott! Can we get another round please?”

* * *

For once in her life, Villanelle had absolutely no idea what to do. 

She sat in Eve’s driveway for what felt like hours, but was more or less only ten minutes, contemplating on whether or not to march back in the house and beg Eve to let her explain. Even though begging was beyond Villanelle’s nature. 

Then again, there were a lot of things amongst her relationship with Eve that were beyond Villanelle’s nature. The fact that she was sitting in her car caring about how Eve reacted to her being married was one of them. She didn't normally care when someone she was pursuing expressed deep concern. Hadn’t given their feelings a second thought, as long as she was getting what she wanted.

But she couldn’t stop caring about how Eve felt. 

When she finally started the drive home, she couldn’t get the image of Eve’s face out of her head. She stopped three times, considering turning back to try to fix things with Eve. And after nearly running over a cat in the middle of the road, Villanelle told herself to just go home. 

She should give Eve space. Give her time to process. And once she cooled down, maybe Villanelle would be able to explain things. That her marriage was dead; had been for years. That the only thing that mattered to her was spending as much time with Eve as possible. 

What if Eve didn’t want to see her anymore? 

The thought made Villanelle nauseous. 

_Don’t be stupid, Villanelle. Eve is just upset and in shock. She will come around._

But what if she doesn’t?

Once Villanelle was in her room, she stripped out of her clothes and threw herself into her massive bed. 

At some point, Konstantin’s cousin knocked on her door, asking if Villanelle wanted dinner, which she politely declined. She considered calling Konstantin to ask him for advice. But she knew he would not be happy if she told him Eve knew about her being married. 

“You can fool around with whoever you want,” He used to tell her. “But it is probably best if you kept it separate from your marriage.” 

Konstantin had been right then. Up until now, it had been mostly easy to keep her flings discrete and away from Richard.

So why all of a sudden did she want Eve to know?

Because she liked Eve, and not telling Eve felt wrong. Eve deserved honesty. 

_But look at where that is getting you._

As Villanelle continued to battle with her new sense of morale, her phone rang. She sighed with heavy relief when she saw Eve’s name. She did not hesitate to answer.

“Eve.”

“I’m not mad that you’re married. Honestly, I don’t really care about that part. I’m mad that you lied to me about it.”

“I know. But Eve, I-”

“Don’t ‘Eve’ me! Because if you start that shit, it will make it very hard to be mad at you. And I need to be mad right now, Villanelle.” Her voice was sluggish and unfocused. 

“Eve, are you drunk?”

Sitting at her stool in the bar, on her fifth whiskey, Eve hesitated, not expecting the question. Not expecting Villanelle to be so calm. And for a moment, she wasn’t mad anymore. Because how could she be mad at Villanelle? 

But then as quickly as it came, it was gone. And all of her drunken anger was back at full force. “Yes. I am drunk. Because I couldn’t handle how angry you made me. So I needed to take the edge off.”

Villanelle’s chest ached. “Where are you? Are you with someone? You aren’t going to drive are you?” 

Eve wanted to scream. Villanelle not yelling back, not trying to indulge in Eve’s argument, only fueled her fire more. “Why do you care where I am?”

“Eve.” 

“I said, don’t ‘Eve’ me!” 

A few people shifted their gazes towards Eve as her voice raised a few octaves, but she hardly gave notice. Instead, she flung her hand out, knocking her half empty drink to the floor. 

Villanelle heard the shattering of glass, followed by a “fuck” from Eve. Her keys were soon in her hand. “What bar are you at? I will come get you.” 

Eve began muttering some gibberish in Polish when Alex was suddenly back from the bathroom and took the phone from her. “Eve whoever you are talking to I promise you it’s a horrible-Oh hi Villanelle. It’s Alex.” Her eyes grew wide when she saw the woman’s name on the screen. 

“Alex. Where are you? I am coming to get Eve.” 

“Oh, no no you don’t have to go through the trouble. I can take her home with me.”

“I am already in my car.” 

Alex casted a glance at Eve, who was staring down at the broken glass. “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea. She is pretty upset.” 

Villanelle sighed as she started her car. She knew she was the last person Eve wanted to see. But she also knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep through the night knowing Eve was in such a state. “Which bar, Alex?” She pressed. 

“Ronald’s.” 

“I will be there in ten minutes.” 

* * *

Eve’s head was pounding when she woke the next morning. And her throat was as dry as the Sahara. It took her a few seconds of deranged confusion to recognize that she was in her room. In pajamas. 

How did she get here?

She stood up and was heading for the bathroom when her feet came in contact with a body. Startled, she looked down. Tangled in one of Eve’s blankets was Villanelle.

One arm was outstretched, serving as a pillow for her head. Eve couldn’t see her face, just a mess of blonde hair. But lord did she look beautiful as ever. 

Eve’s heart jumped. Her memories of the previous night were fuzzy and she didn’t have the slightest idea of how Villanelle came to be sleeping on her floor. The only thought Eve had was to curl up next to her. 

Until she remembered. 

Villanelle was married. 

Villanelle was married. 

The thought made Eve’s stomach churn. Or was it the alcohol? Eve wasn’t sure, but seconds later, her face was in the toilet. 

Villanelle instantly woke up to the sound of Eve hacking in the bathroom. She rolled the stiffness out of her neck as she sat up. “Eve?” She called softly. 

Once she was finished emptying the contents of her stomach, Eve sat on the cold floor to take some breaths before returning to her room. 

Villanelle was staring at her, doe eyed and just so freaking adorable. Honey blonde hair everywhere, a thin long sleeved shirt on her shoulders and pajama shorts scrunched up to her hips. 

Eve wanted to kiss her. 

But then she remembered again. And it hurt.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, her brows in a frown. 

“I picked you up from the bar. You called me.”

Oh. 

Eve scoffed. “Of course I did.” She sat on her bed, noticing a glass of water that no doubt Villanelle had placed, picked it up and drank nearly all of it, causing a few droplets to run down her chin. 

“I’m glad you did.” Villanelle said. 

“Why?” Eve growled, probably a bit too harshly. 

“Because I care about you, Eve.” Villanelle’s voice was gentle and honest and Eve could see the sincere affection in her eyes. 

“Apparently not enough to tell me that you are _married_.” 

“I wanted to tell you.”

“Then why didn’t you?” 

Villanelle chewed her lip. There were so many reasons why. Mostly because she hated Richard and wanted to forget about him altogether. Being married to him made her feel embarrassed and worthless, and Villanelle wanted to keep that shame from Eve. 

As she looked at Eve, and saw the shining betrayal in the woman’s eyes, she realized the real reason she wanted to keep her marriage hidden.

Because it would hurt Eve. She knew what Richard was capable of, the kinds of things he did to people that Villanelle got close to. And the thought of him doing those things to Eve felt like a knife in Villanelle’s gut.

Keeping her marriage from Eve meant protecting Eve. But now Eve knew and Villanelle had no idea what to do next.

“Villanelle?” 

Eve’s voice brought her back, her eyes shifting from hurt to waiting. Waiting for an explanation. 

Villanelle owed Eve the truth. And she wanted to tell her everything. 

But the truth would put Eve in danger. And Villanelle would be beside herself if anything were to happen to her. 

“Can you say something?” 

“My marriage is messy and complicated. But we are separated. Have been for quite a while.” Villanelle finally replied. “And I didn’t tell you when we first met because we were just strangers and I didn’t expect to see you again.” Eve’s expression did not lighten up. So Villanelle continued. “But since then, Eve, every thought in my head has been about you.” She got on her knees and inched closer, until she was directly in front of Eve. She slowly reached out, placing her hands on either side of Eve’s legs. 

Eve’s breath hitched at Villanelle’s touch, but she remained silent. 

“I am sorry for lying to you, Eve.” 

Eve sighed, unsure if it was from the sharp pounding of her head or the look in Villanelle’s eyes. “You make it very hard to be mad at you when you look at me like that.” She said. “It also hurts my head too much to be mad.” She threw her body down onto the mattress. 

The room was quiet then. Only the sound of the ceiling fan and Eve’s heavy breathing echoed through the walls.

“Would you like some help with that?” Villanelle murmured, lightly gripping the fabric of Eve’s sweatpants. 

Eve should have said no. She should have told Villanelle that they needed to handle this like adults. But her throbbing hangover and the instant moan at the soft tickle of Villanelle’s hands on her hips as her pants were thrown off her body were suggesting otherwise. “Don’t think this gets you off the hook. I want you to tell me everything.” She gasped in between sighs as Villanelle’s mouth grazed her thighs. 

“Of course, Eve.” Villanelle hummed against her skin. 

“And you’re buying me breakfast after.” 

“Whatever you want, baby.”

Seconds later, Eve’s thoughts were blank.

* * *

“Eve, I know you are mad at me still, but that doesn’t mean you have to move to methods of torture.” Villanelle said as she got out of Eve’s car. 

It had been a week, and despite Villanelle’s best efforts, Eve was still dramatically pissed off. So finally, on a Sunday afternoon, Eve suggested a date. 

And of all the things Eve could have chosen, she chose roller skating.

Villanelle didn’t think much of the activity, she was just happy Eve still wanted to spend a day with her. 

However, she had no idea what was to come.

Villanelle should have taken the fact that Eve had driven them two hours out of the city into a small and run-down town as a sign to be worried. But when they pulled into the parking lot of a trashy and abandoned-looking skate rink, she was absolutely mortified. 

Villanelle stared at the faded “Happy Skates” sign in horror. There were three other cars in the lot apart from Eve’s. The building definitely had not been painted in at least three decades. 

“Is this where you are going to murder me, Eve?” She asked honestly. 

Eve chuckled, getting too much of a kick out of Villanelle’s discomfort. “Carolyn and my mom used to take Kenny and I here as kids. It’s actually very charming.”

“Your family’s idea of charming worries me.” 

“Oh come on. Your bougie ass will be fine.” Eve said with an eye roll. She grabbed Villanelle’s hand, and after some light tugging, finally dragged her across the lot. 

“I think I am going to pass out.” Villanelle said, sliding her sunglasses from her eyes and sticking them on top of her head once they were inside. Her heart stopped. 

The carpets were a run down navy blue with hideously neon fish patterns. There were rows of bright pink tables running down the aisle and Villanelle could only imagine when the last time they were cleaned was. There was a food stand that had a bar attached to it; thank god. She was going to need a drink to get through this. Maybe two. 

An arcade buzzed loudly nearby, which Villanelle avoided eye contact with. 

God, what was that smell?

The actual rink was a decent size. An elderly couple and a pair of kids with their parents were the only ones inhabiting it. 

Villanelle watched the couple as she stepped slowly behind Eve, who was making her way to the skate rental stand. 

“What size are you?” 

“Hm?” Villanelle asked, distracted by trying to not vomit or feint. Or both. 

Eve put her purse on the counter, turning to Villanelle. “What shoe size are you?”

Villanelle raised a brow. “I am not skating.” 

“Oh yes you are.” 

“Eve.”

“Villanelle.” They were eye to eye, each woman challenging the other with a glare. Finally, Villanelle surrendered to Eve’s adorable but very serious face. 

“Fine. Nine and a half.” She grumbled. 

Eve hummed in satisfaction before turning to the teenage boy at the counter. 

Villanelle rolled her eyes and before she knew it, a pair of junky black skates were shoved into her arms. 

“Now go sit down and put those on. I have to go to the bathroom. And stop giving me that look.” Eve said before walking away.

“Come back with alcohol please!” Villanelle called and with a disgusted groan, she sat herself on a bench.

When Eve came back with beers in her hands, she nearly doubled over with laughter at the sight in front of her. 

Villanelle was hunched over, pouting like a small child. The skates seemed way too big for her feet, making them look clownish. Her legs were spread, causing her yellow romper to ride up her thighs. One arm was propped on her knee, chin resting on a fist. The other hand dangled in between her legs. Her sunglasses were back over her eyes, hair piled into a messy bun. And in all that pout and irritation, Villanelle looked absolutely stunning. 

“Stop pouting, you’re going to scare people.” Eve said, handing Villanelle one of the beers. 

“Who am I going to scare? The skates?” Villanelle took a very long and greedy gulp of the beer. “I am the one that should be scared. I am here against my will and will probably get rabies from this place. If I make it out alive.” 

“You are so dramatic, do you know that?” 

“There is nothing dramatic about having a sense of cleanliness, Eve.” 

“Oh, stop. This place is plenty clean. It has character.” 

“Yes. If you are watching a horror movie. Which I think would be less scary.” 

Eve then stood up after putting on her skates and made her way to Villanelle. She shoved herself in between the woman’s legs. She pulled the glasses off her face and cupped Villanelle’s cheeks as begging eyes gazed up at her. “You will survive one hour of skating. I promise.” She bent down to kiss Villanelle.

It was long and deep, and Villanelle momentarily forgot about everything except Eve’s lips. She squeezed her legs tight around Eve’s waist. “What if we skip the skating, and go make out in your car?” She offered in a desperate and husky breath. 

Eve was tempted. She was so tempted to take Villanelle on this disgusting bench and forget about being mad at her. But wanting to forget made her remember that she was still mad. Very mad. But when she finally pried her lips from Villanelle’s, looking into hungry hazel eyes, Eve realized just how little self control she had. 

Eve shuffled out of Villanelle’s grasp and took her hand, hiking the blonde to her feet. Unprepared, Villanelle slid in her skates, crashing into Eve. They both grunted as their bodies collided. Eve then remembered where they were. 

“Eve?”

With no patience to take the time for both of them to remove their skates, and the lack of coherent thinking to verbalize, Eve just grunted, and pulled Villanelle to the bathroom. 

It was awkward, and Villanelle almost fell twice on the way, but the two finally were in. And before Villanelle could even question what was going on, Eve had her back in a lip-lock and was hoisting her up the counter.

After a few breathless kisses, Villanelle pulled away. “Eve?” Another kiss. “What are you doing?” She barely had time to ask before Eve’s tongue was shoved in her cheek. 

“Don’t talk.” Eve said after a few more desperate kisses. She wrapped Villanelle in a tight embrace, needing as much of their bodies to be touching as possible. 

The command sent Villanelle, and she all but gave up on questioning Eve’s sudden attack. Did the reason they were making out in a dirty bathroom even really matter? 

A whine left Villanelle’s mouth when Eve kissed and sucked at her collarbone.

No. It absolutely did not. 

Villanelle snaked her fingers into Eve’s curls, and her legs locked Eve in a tight grip once again. 

Eve kissed Villanelle hard, teeth nipping the bottom of her lip. Villanelle had no control over the moan coming out of her throat. Eve’s hands found Villanelle’s breasts, cupping each one like delicate flowers before squeezing them. 

Villanelle whimpered against Eve’s lips. Fingernails dug deep into skin, no doubt leaving indents. It would almost hurt if it didn’t feel _so_ good. She tugged slightly harder on Eve’s hair, causing Eve to squeeze her more. 

“Eve!” Villanelle yelped at the painful sensation. Eve responded with an almost animalistic grunt against her mouth.

And as good as Eve squeezing her tits until they turned blue felt, Villanelle could sense something was very off. “Eve.” She said again, pulling away. But with every motion she made to separate, Eve responded with another strong kiss. “Eve, Eve, Eve.” Villanelle said, her tone gentle but firm. 

She placed her hands on either shoulder, forcing Eve to look at her. Eve’s eyes were clouded and distant with fire. But there was something off about this fire. It wasn’t glowing and dreamy like usual. It was dark. Hungry. Angry. 

“Eve.” Villanelle whispered once more. Eve was still pissed, and it was written all over her face. 

Eve’s lip trembled slightly. “I don’t want to talk right now. I just. Want this.” 

Villanelle sucked on her lip, thinking. Considering. “Okay.” She finally said, pulling Eve’s face back to hers. 

Eve needed an angry fuck?

Well, Villanelle would let her have one. 

Their kisses were anything but gentle. All teeth, and tongue, and heat, and desperation. Eve pulled violently at Villanelle’s bun, causing the rubber band to snap and letting honey blonde hair fall. Villanelle shook the waves free before Eve stuffed her hands in. She pulled and yanked and every motion sent Villanelle into a frenzy. She was hot and dizzy and seeing Eve like this turned her on in a way she would have never expected.

Eve decided to stop wasting time, and without breaking their kiss, she took the shoulders of Villanelle’s romper and shuffled it down to the woman’s ankles where it stopped against the skates. The damn skates. 

Villanelle shivered briefly as cool air hit her bare skin, but she knew it wouldn’t last long. Because Eve sucking on her neck again was turning her blood to lava. Hot, fiery, intoxicating lava. 

She moaned a little too loud when Eve’s tongue traced up and down her clavicle, and nearly cried out when Eve nipped a pulse point. 

It was all too much and Eve hadn’t even touched _her_ yet. 

Eve bit and sucked on every surface of Villanelle’s neck, making Villanelle squirm and wither against her. There would definitely be marks tomorrow. But Villanelle was past the point of caring. Eve could do whatever she wanted to her, and if Villanelle’s mewls were any indicator that she was beyond ready to find out just exactly what Eve wanted to do, well, Eve was getting the hint. 

Eve finally dragged her mouth from Villanelle’s neck and down her chest, switching between lips and tongue and Villanelle could have came right there when Eve pushed through her black bra to suck on a nipple. 

“Eve.” The woman’s name left Villanelle’s lips in a breathy whine, and the noise was like music to Eve’s ears. She sucked harder, the edges of her teeth grazing skin while her hand started to sink down Villanelle’s abdomen. 

When her fingers met the lace of Villanelle’s thong, Eve felt her knees buckle and the heat of her own arousal at how damn _wet_ Villanelle already was. 

“God, Vil.” She pulled her face from the woman’s boobs to look at her. Villanelle gazed back with eyes completely blown out, chest heaving for air. “Do you really feel like this from me?” She asked honestly, because for some reason, Eve was still amazed that she was able to have this kind of effect on Villanelle.

Eve’s question took her by surprise. She eyed her with genuine shock. “You are joking, right?”

When Eve bit her lip and darted her eyes away, Villanelle was completely at loss for words. How could Eve really question what she was doing? How just one look from those chocolate eyes was enough to turn Villanelle into a puddle. And how right here, right now, Eve sucking on her nipples like a popsicle in this dirty bathroom was sending Villanelle into oblivion. Villanelle couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Oh, Eve.” She murmured, grabbing the woman’s face and kissing her deeply. She held the kiss, letting her tongue enter Eve’s mouth, which resulted in a heavy sigh from her. Villanelle scooched her body until she was rubbing her wetness against Eve’s hip. She felt Eve shudder against her and was wearing a smoldering grin when she finally pulled away. “Does that answer your question at all?” 

Eve’s lips were parted in a soft gasp and could only produce a small nod. 

Villanelle chuckled again at Eve’s wide gaze. The woman was so cute it hurt her. She reached out to tangle her fingers back in Eve’s hair. “I think there is only one way for you to find out just exactly what you do to me, Eve.” 

Eve shifted her eyes from Villanelle’s swollen lips until they settled down to the damp nest in between her thighs. She licked her lips, parched, hungry, wanting. “I don’t think I will be able to stop.” She admitted, maybe more to herself than to Villanelle. 

“When have I ever asked you to stop, Eve?”

Eve still hesitated. Why was she hesitating? When did Eve hesitate? 

“Eve.” 

Eve was staring absentmindedly at Villanelle’s crotch. Or her stomach. Or the ugly tiled floor. Villanelle wasn’t quite sure, but it started to worry her. “Eve, look at me.” Slowly, their eyes met. Eve’s were dark and shiny. Villanelle reached out to cup her cheek. “What are you thinking?” 

Eve took in a breath. “I’m thinking that I’m still angry with you. I’m hurt and embarrassed, and still in shock. And for a moment there, I wanted you to feel as hurt as I was.” She paused, but Villanelle waited for her to continue. And then Eve went off. “I wanted to feel something, anything other than anger. Which turned into wanting to fuck you. And then wanting to hurt you. And I almost let some weird animal instinct take over and I was so ready to fuck you until you cried and begged me to stop. As if somehow that would make me feel better and-” 

“Eve!” Villanelle finally interrupted the woman’s rant. Eve looked like she was about to explode. Tears were rimming the edges of her eyes and her face was flushed. “Breathe.” Villanelle whispered. 

As if Villanelle’s voice was the command Eve needed, she let out a huge gust of air, followed by shorter gasps. A single tear started to fall down her cheek. Villanelle instantly reached up to catch it with her thumb, and then let it drag down Eve’s jaw. “Do not feel bad for being angry with me. You are human. And I hurt you. You are allowed to feel. And I think bringing me to a dumpy roller rink was more soul damaging than any amount of angry sex.” 

Eve puffed out a raspberry and they both laughed. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“You are the one who dragged me into this bathroom. And once you are done ravishing me until I am in tears, because it is quite rude to not finish something that you started. You can take me home and ravish me again, but in the shower, as I will need hours of scrubbing to rid this place from my pores. And after that.” She took Eve’s cheeks in her hands again. “I will make you dinner. And I will tell you everything you want to know. Okay?” 

Eve thought she was going to cry for real. She didn’t know what to say to Villanelle’s statement. How Villanelle could be so understanding and so accepting of Eve’s feelings and how she was still wanting Eve after Eve had just confessed to wanting to hurt her. Which Eve made a mental note to address with herself later on because that was wildly fucked up. 

And despite the roller coaster of emotions Eve was feeling, all she wanted was Villanelle. And that there was nothing the woman could say or do that would make her feel otherwise. 

Eve didn’t know what to say, didn’t have the current vocabulary to express anything, so she leaned in and kissed Villanelle. Because kissing was somehow becoming their best form of communication. 

Or the worst. 

Or both. 

Villanelle responded happily to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Eve’s neck, pulling her close until Eve’s gut was pinched against the bathroom counter. Villanelle’s legs were once again twisting around Eve’s thighs, causing the skates to clunk against her calves. The moment was soft and pure and electrifying, and they could have stayed wrapped up like this forever.

Eve was the first to pull away. “I think we have some unfinished business to attend to.” Villanelle barely had time to gasp before Eve dropped down to spread her legs, shove her panties to the side, and dip her tongue into Villanelle’s folds that were still so incredibly wet. 

Eve’s tongue licked up and down and sideways, and she had to tilt her face to work around the panties. Villanelle squirmed on the counter and while the sensation was breathtaking, she needed Eve to give her all. She took her hands out of Eve’s hair and reached down to tear at her underwear. 

“Off. These need to be off.” She said, her voice hoarse and low. Then Eve’s hands were against hers and they both struggled to get the material off Villanelle’s hips. It shouldn’t have been this hard, but it felt like the most impossible task in the world. Until Villanelle let out an irritated huff and tore the underwear in half. She lifted herself up and gathered the material into a fist, tossing it into a nearby sink. 

And then Eve was back at it. Villanelle felt a pop in her hip while spreading her legs as wide as they could possibly go, giving Eve all of the head room she needed.

Eve worked. Eve worked so hard and it was so good, and she was so dedicated, and Villanelle was feeling dizzy in seconds. Every lick, swish, suck, and then a finger was sending Villanelle higher. And higher.

But somehow, it still wasn’t enough. 

“Eve.” She gasped. “More.” 

And then a second finger. 

Villanelle’s whines and the grinding of her hips were directing Eve to go faster. To push harder. Every movement from the blonde resulted in Eve sucking brutally on Villanelle’s skin, pumping her fingers deeper. 

Villanelle was feeling greedy. She still needed more. She took a handful of Eve’s curls and pulled before shoving Eve’s face deeper into her clit. And she knew Eve was feeling just as greedy. She soon began to shift, grabbing Villanelle’s hips to drag her off the counter. 

It was hard with skates. So fucking difficult with skates, but moments later, Villanelle’s legs were on either side of Eve’s shoulders. And somehow Eve, beautiful, incredible Eve was holding Villanelle’s lower half against her face. 

She had repositioned herself so that her entire jaw was along the length of Villanelle’s sex and Villanelle watched with complete amazement and was ready to come just at the sight. She was dripping, but she fought to last, wanting to enjoy as much of this moment as she possibly could. Eve hummed softly against her, and Villanelle gripped the edge of the counter for support.

Eve was still sucking harder; harder than Villanelle had ever felt from her before. 

And it was- 

She didn’t quite have the words for it. 

Moaning turned into whimpering. And then whimpering turned into high pitched squeals. And how someone hadn’t walked in by now was astounding. 

Eve’s tongue was such a soldier. It kept snaking and probing and once it found the spot, that sweet, tender, and throbbing spot, Villanelle felt the wave coming. 

It started as it usually did whenever she was with Eve. Colorful. Magical. 

And then it turned purple. 

And then it turned into glitter.

Villanelle tilted her head back with a LOUD cry and stars danced in her vision until everything went black. 

And the only thing she could focus on was Eve’s purrs as she came hard against Eve’s mouth. 

It was like a torrential rain pour. And neither of them wanted it to stop. 

It was so dirty, and so extreme, and Eve loved every taste. Villanelle’s legs were violently shaking and she was so convinced that they were going to fall right off. But Eve held on. She held on with her arms. She held on with her mouth, giving no indication that she was ever going to let go. 

And just as Villanelle thought she was coming down, it started again. It was just as heavy and just as beautiful. Villanelle grasped the counter, and she gripped Eve’s hair, no doubt all of her knuckles had turned sickly white. 

As she rode Eve, she tilted her head up towards the ceiling. A single tear slid down her cheek. She could feel a line of sweating beading across her forehead. 

If Eve hadn’t already emptied out all of the fluids in Villanelle’s body, Villanelle was sure she would have sobbed right there. 

“Eve. Eve. Eve. Eve.” Villanelle said her name over and over again when the storm finally calmed. Her mind couldn’t focus on anything but Eve. There was no drug, no poison, that could intoxicate Villanelle more than the woman below her. 

As she struggled to breathe, struggled to bring herself back to earth, Eve finally pulled her face free, only to lay her head in Villanelle’s lap. Villanelle leaned down to place a gentle kiss in her hair.

“Eve.” 

The room was silent except for the heavy muffling of their lungs working to regain normal speeds. Tangled together in the filthy bathroom of a skating rink, breathing like they had just run a marathon. 

It was perfect. All of it. 

“Eve. Look at me.” Villanelle huffed. A weak hand found Eve’s cheek, bringing the woman’s eyes to hers. 

Eve’s eyes and chin were shining. An entire halo wrapped Eve in a breathtaking glow and god Villanelle wanted to consume every inch of her. 

Villanelle brought their lips together, moaning at the taste of herself on Eve. Her body was still shaking but she was so hungry to touch and inhale Eve, and they truly needed to get out of this bathroom. 

“Do you now understand what you do to me?” Villanelle muttered against her lips. 

“I think so.” Eve replied.

Villanelle kissed around Eve’s jaw before sucking on her bottom lip. “We need to get out of here before I sprawl you out on the floor. And I need to take these skates off.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go for a quick lap around the rink?”

Villanelle’s legs wobbled as she got to her feet. She began to pull her romper back up her body. “Eve. You just gave me back to back orgasms. Do not ruin it.” 

Villanelle made one attempt to move her legs, but they had turned to jello and she grabbed on to Eve, nearly taking them both down. “Eve, I cannot walk because of your dirty mouth. I think I might need to be carried out of here.” 

“Wouldn’t you love that?” Eve chuckled and clasped Villanelle’s hand, guiding her out of the bathroom, nearly running into a young girl and her mother. 

The mother yelped and Eve gasped. “Oh god. Are you two alright? My daughter thought she heard screaming from in here.”

Eve’s face flushed in horror. Her mouth fell open, speechless. 

“My friend isn’t a very good skater and kept falling while trying to use the toilet. She can get quite loud. So sorry to worry you.” Villanelle said, pushing Eve away from them.

“Nice.” Eve glared when they were out of hearing. 

“What? It was better than your fallen jaw, which we can scoop up on our way out.”

They returned their skates, and just as they were about to exit the building, the little girl stepped back in front of them, holding out Villanelle’s ripped panties. “Are these yours?” She asked.

Eve groaned, dropping her face in her hand. Villanelle blinked a few times, then smiled down at the girl, taking the material. “Silly me! How could I forget those? Thank you.” She said warmly. 

“You’re welcome!” The girl replied and skipped away. 

As soon as she was gone, both women let out heavy sighs. “Eve. Never bring me back here.” Villanelle begged. 

“No problem.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervous laughter*


	7. You Know That I’ve Caught It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve gets her tonsils taken out and Villanelle attempts to play doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE.
> 
> Lordy was that a very long and unplanned hiatus. I am so deeply sorry for disappearing, but I am back and ready to give you more juicy Villaneve content! This chapter was very hard to write! 
> 
> Enjoy little lovelies!

Eve was stuffing clothes into a small duffel atop her bed when Villanelle called one rainy afternoon. 

“What are you doing right now?” She asked in an impatient voice that made Eve chuckle. 

“Hello Villanelle. How are you today?” Eve replied, balancing her phone against her ear as she continued to cram various things into the bag. 

“Hi Eve,” Villanelle said, a bit calmer. “What are you doing?” She asked again. After enough of a struggle, Eve finally put the phone on speaker and dropped it onto her bed.

“Packing.” 

“Are you going somewhere?” 

“I’m getting my tonsils taken out tomorrow.” Eve said. 

“Your what?” Villanelle’s voice suddenly shot up again. 

“My tonsils. It’s not a big deal. Just a couple hours in the chair and then eating jello and ice cream for a few weeks.”

“That sounds unnecessarily miserable.” A beat. “What are you packing for? Do you have to stay there? I will come visit you.” 

Eve grabbed a handful of things from her bathroom, tossing them into the bag. “I’m going to stay with Kenny. He offered to be my babysitter.” Another shirt in the bag. 

“I will take care of you.”

The pair of joggers Eve was holding suddenly fell from her fingers. “You’ll what?”

“I can be your babysitter.” Villanelle repeated. “You said it’s tomorrow? What time do I need to come get you?”

Stunned, but somehow still functional, Eve said, “I have to be at the hospital at 9:00 am.”

“Okay, I will pick you up at 8:00.”

“Villanelle, you really don’t have to-” 

“Do not argue with me, Eve. I will have to move some things around, but I am taking care of you and that is that. Now get some rest, baby bee. See you in the morning.” She hung up. 

Eve stood frozen for a moment, her brain working to process what had just happened. Villanelle wanted to take care of her after a surgery.

What did that mean?

Kenny was practically family, so it was natural for him to have offered to be her caretaker. Eve would sleep during his classes, and then he’d feed her soup and they’d watch New Girl reruns. Neither Alex nor Riley had the time or the patience to deal with a drugged and bloody-mouthed Eve, so she didn’t even bother with asking them. 

Villanelle was a busy woman. There was no way she would have the time to be around Eve while she healed. And with Eve working longer hours at the bookstore, they were hardly able to see each other as it was. 

However, this could give them an opportunity to spend more time together. Even if Eve would be on heavy drugs through most of it. Just the thought of Villanelle being near was enough for her. 

On the other hand, Eve couldn’t stop herself from wondering why.

_Because she likes you, Eve._

_And honestly, you would rather have Villanelle at your bedside than Kenny._

But, what if this was now crossing a line? What if Hector or Kenny came over to Eve’s and Villanelle answered the door? What would they do then? Eve would hardly be conscious to defend them. Or worse, what if Villanelle’s husband somehow found out she was taking care of Eve?

Eve puffed out a breath, feeling the familiar and overwhelming sensation pit in her stomach whenever she let her brain think too hard about her current situation with Villanelle. She almost reached for her phone to call Villanelle and say thanks, but no thanks. Then shook her head.

“Stop it, Eve. Just let it happen.” 

After she unpacked her duffel, Eve made herself a light and early dinner, knowing her body needed to be empty before the surgery. She gave Kenny a call, telling him that she no longer needed to stay with him. When he asked why, she came up with a quick lie that Riley had offered to stay with her instead. She wasn’t quite ready for Kenny to know about her and Villanelle. Eve was unsure if she would ever be ready for Kenny to know about anything she was doing with Villanelle. He worked too closely closely with her, and poor Kenny had a hard enough time keeping up with Villanelle as it was. The last thing he needed was to know that she was shagging Eve on the regular. 

Eve thought more about Villanelle as she got ready for bed. Well, she was always thinking of Villanelle. But at this moment, she was thinking about how things were going to move forward. 

After their kinky skating date, they went back to Eve’s, where Eve got very drunk and yelled at Villanelle. Which Villanelle took with grace. She then silently held Eve when she started weeping. 

That next day, once Eve had calmed down and sobered up, Villanelle gave a brief timeline of her relationship with her husband, Richard. 

They had met when Villanelle was 23 years old, and in her first year of graduate school. Villanelle had formed a close bond with her psychology professor, Dr. Konstantin Vasiliev, and he introduced her to his step brother, Richard Astankova, one evening at a university event. 

“He was rich and handsome, and I was young and naive. One thing led to another and we were married eight months later.” Villanelle had said. 

“What happened?” Eve asked. 

“A lot of things happened, Eve.” Villanelle scoffed, not meeting her gaze. She went silent then, and Eve could tell there were things that pained Villanelle. Things she clearly didn’t want to speak of. 

“Long story short, I was the first one to cheat. Richard was on a business trip, and we had gotten into a huge argument the morning he left. I was so angry. And so lonely. So I went out and picked up the first woman who looked at me.” Villanelle’s eyes lit up a bit at the memory. “He knew almost right away. When he came home a few days later, he asked why our bed sheets smelled of sex.” She laughed, then said. “He hit me after that.”

Eve’s heart clenched and suddenly every single ounce of anger she had felt was washed away, and was replaced by a deep concern. She looked at Villanelle with wide eyes. “What did you do?”

“I hit him back.” 

Eve’s lips twitched with a half smile. “Of course you did.” 

Villanelle’s eyes glistened with dark joy. “Things changed then. We started this strange, toxic game. Whenever he was away, I would bring home people, sometimes multiple at once, and he would just look the other way.”

“Did he ever sleep with anyone?”

“He claims he didn’t at first. But I was not stupid. When we were newly married, we would sometimes have sex in the spare bedroom of our flat. One day I found the sheets from that bed in our wash. At that point, we hadn’t had sex with each other in months. So, I put two and two together.”

“Why didn’t you leave him?” 

“It was not that simple, Eve. After I finished school, I joined his company and he made me his partner. We were making millions for the business within my first year. He took care of everything for me; my debts, my bank accounts, my insurances. He scheduled my hair appointments, my car washes. Everything. And as miserable I felt that I was, we had a very complex life together that I could not just easily walk away from.”

She paused for several minutes. 

“But I don’t want you to think that this changes how I feel about you, Eve. My marriage has been over for a very long time. Richard and I both know that. Now, it is just a ring and a last name. That is it. I can’t even tell you the last time my heart has raced with him the way it does now just by sitting in this room with you. And I hope this doesn’t change the way you feel about me. At least not too much. I love spending time with you, Eve. And I know that this has strained your trust in me, but I want to keep spending time with you for as long as we can.” 

Gently taking Eve’s hand, Villanelle finally looked up at her, and Eve could tell there was much more to this story, much more to Villanelle’s life than this single conversation. That there were things beyond her just being unfaithful to her husband. There was pain, heartache and regret, and Eve somehow could read all that just from the slump of Villanelle’s shoulders and the distant gray in her eyes. 

And as strange as Eve felt about it, she wanted to know everything. Everything about her marriage. Everything about Villanelle. She squeezed Villanelle’s hand. “So, what now?” She asked after a few silent minutes. 

“Kiss me?” The words came out of Villanelle’s lips in a hopeful, yet nervous whisper.

Eve did. And while it usually meant one thing, one deep and lustful thing, it suddenly was meaning something different. Like a soft promise. A protective and affectionate promise. A promise that things between them were okay. 

That kiss still lingered on Eve’s skin. As she now tucked herself into bed, she delicately thumbed the bottom of her lips. She wished Villanelle was next to her; so bad that she could feel it ache deep in her chest. 

The feeling started out scaring her. The thought of her growing feelings for a woman she had limited time with, along with that woman being married, was absolutely terrifying. At the same time, it excited her. The way a simple thought of Villanelle and her golden hair, her breathtaking smile, her infectious laugh, all made every single nerve inside of Eve tingle with joy. With comfort. 

The feeling left Eve smiling as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Eve woke hours after her surgery, her eyes instantly found Villanelle, who was hunched up in a chair, cuddling a stuffed turtle with a pink bow around its neck. Her blonde hair was messed around her shoulders and her mouth was slightly parted. It was ridiculous how the woman could look so beautiful sleeping in a hospital chair. The sight made Eve try to smile. But when she did, it hurt. She groaned heavily.

Villanelle’s eyes shot open and she was at the bed. “Eve! You’re awake.” When she took a closer look at Eve, her face scrunched up. “You look horrible. But also very cute.” 

Eve groaned again, swatting at the blonde. “Asshole.” She muttered. 

“Eve. That is no way to talk to someone who is going to feed you applesauce for a week. And who also bought you a stupidly expensive turtle friend. This is Benji.” Villanelle shoved the plush against Eve’s neck. Eve cringed at the plastic of the bow pricking into her skin. But the turtle itself was soft. Almost as soft as the way her heart fluttered at the gesture. 

Villanelle was visibly too overjoyed at the scene, her lips pulled into a cheeky grin. Eve gazed at her with sleepy yet loving eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that? Do you hate turtles? I can take him back.” Villanelle reached for the turtle but Eve grabbed her wrist.

“He’s great.” Eve said lightly. Her hand slid down to lock their fingers together. “You’re great.” 

“I know.” Villanelle leaned down to kiss her.

Eve kissed her back weakly, but it was still perfect and electrifying, and despite just having surgery, she wanted more. More hands and more lips. More Villanelle.

The moment was soon over when Villanelle pulled away. “You taste and smell like a hospital. I am putting you into the bath the second we get home.” Eve glared at her. She opened her mouth to spit out an argument when the doctor walked in. 

“Oh great, you’re awake. How are you feeling, Eve?” The bubbly redhead asked as she stood at the edge of Eve’s bed. 

“Like I just had parts of my throat ripped out.” Eve then cringed at the deep curl of her voice. She sounded like an ogre or a dying chainsmoker.

The doctor gave a light chuckle. “Don’t worry, your voice will come back to normal. I’ll give you something for the pain. Just make sure you are drinking plenty of fluids. You can try soft foods in about a week. You might find yourself snoring for a while. Call us if you experience any excessive bleeding or if you feel like your pain gets worse.”

“Why would she be bleeding?” Villanelle interjected. They both turned towards the blonde, Eve shooting a stern look. 

“There is going to be a white coating in her throat where the tonsils used to be, and sometimes that will bleed as it wears off. Which is normal. But if there is too much, it could mean an infection.” The doctor replied. 

“That is gross. Am I allowed to take her home, now?” Villanelle pressed. Eve sighed, throwing her head back against the pillow. 

“Yes. Let me grab her prescription and her care packet, and give her a few minutes to come back from the anesthesia. Then you two can be on your way.” She smiled at the pair before leaving the room.

Villanelle rose from the bed, grabbing the turtle and stuffing it into Eve’s bag before slinging it around her shoulder. “If you snore, I will sleep on the couch.” 

“Just help me up please.” Eve growled in her chainsmoker tone. 

“You sound like my Aunt Dasha.” Villanelle stated as she slipped her arm around Eve’s waist.

* * *

“Eve, do you want to pick the next movie? Because if not, The Mummy 3 is just going to start.” Villanelle called from her place on the couch while Eve was in the bathroom. 

“We might as well keep going. We’ve already watched the first two. I’m probably just going to fall asleep again.” Eve replied when she came back out. She dropped her tired body into the Papasan chair. Her throat ached and the remains of the surgery drugs still lingered in her system. And she was out of her mind hungry. But Villanelle was loving their day of movies, which made Eve happy; even though Villanelle’s choices on what they watched were exceptionally questionable. 

“We can just go to bed.” Villanelle offered as she watched Eve struggle to wrap herself in a blanket. The sun was starting to set, and even if Eve claimed she wanted to try to make it through another movie, Villanelle knew she needed to get some decent rest in her own bed. 

Eve yawned, then winced at the pain of her throat stretching. Villanelle was almost instantly on her feet, her eyes wide and alert. Eve held her hand up. “It was just a yawn.” She croaked. The woman had flinched in near panic every time Eve had made any motion of discomfort. It was excessive, but Eve also found her fussing quite cute. 

“Yes, but what if you started bleeding?” 

“I think if blood starts to gush out of my throat, you will know.” 

“You are being very sassy, Eve. Maybe it is your bedtime.” Villanelle stated as she stood up to gather their bowls of soup and Eve’s water mug.

When she came back, Eve held her arms out. “Carry me?” She squeaked, a playful grin was spread across her eyes.

Villanelle raised an eyebrow. 

“You said you were going to take care of me. This is part of the job.” 

Villanelle huffed a breath and placed the full water tumbler into Eve’s lap before scooping the woman into her arms. Eve was a small person, but Villanelle was still shocked at how easily it was to lift her. Eve seemed equally as shocked. 

“You’re strong.” Eve said.

“Surprised?” Villanelle smirked as she walked to Eve’s room.

“Turned on.” 

“Eve, do not tempt me. The doctor said no physical activity.” 

“I promise I will be gentle.” 

Villanelle snorted as she placed Eve on her bed. “I cannot promise that I will be.” 

“Then don’t.”

“Eve.” Villanelle took the woman’s jaw with a gentle hand, looking her in the eye. “No.” Villanelle could see the exhaustion in her gaze. “You are on drugs and you need to get some real sleep. We have plenty of time for not gentle sex.” She then stood up and moved to change her clothes. 

“No we don’t.” 

Villanelle paused, her arms holding her sweater in mid air. She turned to Eve. “What?” 

Eve’s eyes were droopy and shiny as they worked to focus. “We do not have plenty of time. You’re leaving soon. I don’t want to waste a second with you.” The tone in her voice was drowsy, but determined. 

Villanelle was silent as she went back to changing her shirt. It had been a while since she thought about it. About how little time they had. She tried to not think of it more than she had to. Maybe now qualified as ‘had to’. Eve was right. The school deal was only a few weeks from being closed. And she would have to return to Ukraine shortly after. Villanelle had tried to push things back several weeks, so that she could stay in Charleston just a bit longer. The most she could get was three extra weeks, which now had her leaving mid September. It wasn’t as much as Villanelle hoped, but no matter of time would ever really be enough with Eve. So she was going to take what she could get. 

Villanelle turned just as Eve was throwing herself down into the pile of pillows with a grunt. “You are right, Eve.” When the woman eyed her, Villanelle strolled to the bed. She crawled up the mattress until she hovered over Eve. “Our time is limited. And I will spend every moment I am able with you. Even if that sometimes means no sex because you are a drugged and bloody mess,” She reached out to cup both her hands around Eve’s cheeks. “But I promise, when you are healed and no longer sound like my Aunt Dasha, I will never take my hands off you.” She placed a delicate kiss on Eve’s lips. 

They kissed for a few precious moments and were about to settle for sleep when Villanelle shot up from the bed. “We almost left Benji!” She bolted out of the room, and was back before Eve could mumble out a protest. She placed the turtle in Eve’s arms before taking Eve in her own. 

“I was never really into stuffed animals.” 

“Well he is your magic tonsil turtle so make it work.” 

“This bow is going to drive me crazy.”

“Eve. Shut up, cuddle the damn turtle, and turn over so I can spoon you.” 

Eve bit back a laugh and shifted over until her body was tucked against Villanelle’s. Her throat ached, but she felt relaxed. This was exactly where she wanted to be. “Thank you.” She whispered. 

“For what?” 

“For everything.”

Villanelle placed a small kiss behind Eve’s ear. “Goodnight, Eve.” Eve held the plush to her chest and her eyes soon fluttered shut as the steady heat of Villanelle’s breath against her neck lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Eve woke up three times in the middle of the night. Twice to take her meds and drink as much water as she could, Villanelle refilling her mug each time. The third was to spit up small amounts of blood. Which Villanelle had cleaned off of her face and hands as she laid there unconscious and unaware. 

“Is this what taking care of a baby is like?” Villanelle had grumbled softly, more to herself than to Eve. Eve had tossed and turned in between all incidents, which resulted in her being dead asleep until almost noon. 

Villanelle was way too tired when she woke up, and debated on whether or not to force herself back to sleep when she noticed Eve against her. One arm across Villanelle’s waist, the other clutching Benji the turtle in a choke hold against her chest. 

The sight made Villanelle gush. She thought that it was something she would love to wake up to every day. Although she could probably do without the drugged moans and the stuffy snores. At the same time, if it meant she could wake up next to Eve, she would deal with just about anything.

_Easy there, softy. Don’t get used to it. This is not a long term option. Like it or not, you’re married._

_And when had that ever stopped you before?_

_But this is different._

_Eve is different._

Villanelle sighed. She had been in tough situations before. Some even life threatening. But nothing seemed like it would ever be as hard as the inevitable future when she would have to leave Eve for good. 

“What are you doing to me baby bee?” Villanelle whispered into the woman’s ear. And just as she was about to nuzzle herself against Eve and go back to sleep, her phone rang from the living room. 

For a second, she ignored the ringing. It was Sunday. University exchange programs were not important enough to bother her on a Sunday.

On the fourth ring, she got up to answer it. Seeing Richard’s name on the screen, she regretted getting out of bed. “What Richard?” She growled into the phone when she finally answered.

Villanelle walked back into Eve’s room fifteen minutes later. Richard had called to tell her that his mother broke her hip, so instead of coming back to the States, he was flying to England to take care of her. Which meant Villanelle had to continue the school deal on her own for the time being. 

She stood over Eve’s bed, watching the woman sleep. She took a quick glance at the time on her phone, noting that Eve needed to wake up soon for a new round of medication. Her eyes then drifted around Eve’s room. There were a few pieces of clothing spread across the floor, as well as books piled messily around the dresser. A coffee cup and saucer sat on the windowsill. 

Soon, Villanelle was cleaning. She picked up the clothes, tossing a pair of pants and undies in a nearby hamper, and hanging a few shirts in the closet. She paused for a moment, thinking. She turned to glance at Eve, who hadn’t moved at all. 

Eve surely wouldn’t mind if Villanelle brought a few of her things over. The closet was plenty big and Eve was certainly not using it to its full capacity. Besides, if Villanelle was going to be helping Eve get better, it made more sense for her to come straight to Eve’s after work in the coming days.

Before Villanelle could talk herself out of it, she swiftly moved some of Eve’s clothes over to leave an empty spot on the rack, then padded over to the dresser, where she shuffled more things around to make an empty space. She took a few more minutes to tidy the rest of Eve’s room before waking her. 

Villanelle placed a small kiss on the woman’s temple, then one on her cheek. “Eve.” She said softly. Eve stirred, but kept her eyes shut. “Eve, you have to take your meds.” 

A groan left Eve’s mouth. “No.”

“What do you mean, no?” Villanelle huffed. 

“No.” Eve said again, turning away from Villanelle while pulling the blanket over her head. 

“Eve, it will take you five seconds.”

“It hurts.” 

“It will hurt worse if you don’t take them. C’mon.” Villanelle pulled the covers from Eve’s head, who swatted at her. “Don’t make me pin you down.” 

Eve turned to face her, eyes open but sleepy. “You say that like it would be a bad thing.” 

“You do not know what I am capable of.” Villanelle replied, trying to keep her face serious. 

“I think I kind of want to find out.” 

Villanelle smirked, holding out a pair of pills. “Eve, just take the damn medicine.” 

“Fine, fine.” Eve let Villanelle drop the pills in her hand and received the water she gave out next. Swallowing the pills was hard and painful, like trying to force a rock down her throat. “Will you go to the bathroom and see if I have any liquid painkillers?”

“You mean vodka?” 

“No.” Eve chuckled. “I might have some ibuprofen in liquid form. I think that will be easier than trying to swallow pills.”

Villanelle stood up and padded to the bathroom. She returned shortly with a shake of the head. “You don’t have much, Eve. What do you do when you get a cold?”

“People don’t get colds in the south.” 

“You must have a lot of confidence in your immune system.” Villanelle smirked. “Well, I have to run home for a change of clothes and a shower. I will pick up your liquids on the way.” 

“Why don’t you just bring your things here? So that you don’t have to go back every day?” Eve suggested, her eyes already beginning to close. “There should be space in my closet.”

Villanelle chuckled lightly. She was about to shoot back a snarky reply, but it seemed that Eve was well on her way back to sleep. Villanelle pulled the bed sheet up to Eve’s shoulder and placed a small kiss in her hair. “I’ll be back soon.” She adjusted Benji the turtle against Eve’s arm before leaving the room.

* * *

Villanelle was gone longer than she had anticipated. After spending almost two hours fussing around her room trying to figure out what was an appropriate amount of clothing to bring to Eve’s, she finally threw what she could into a few bags, as well as all of her expensive makeup and shampoos. 

At the drugstore, Villanelle found herself purchasing almost every general medicine she could find, so that Eve would be well stocked. Feeling anxious about how long she was gone from Eve, she absentmindedly grabbed a bottle of children’s motrin, along with a dozen packs of Jell-o. Her hands fumbled when she reached the cash register, nearly dropping every item she placed on the belt. It seemed like years before she could finally fish her credit card out of her wallet. She hardly took notice of the cashier asking if she wanted a receipt. All Villanelle could think of was Eve in pain. And how she left Eve alone for too long because she couldn’t decide between her damn cashmere sweaters. 

“You have a nice day, ma’am.”

Villanelle’s head shot up, fire in her eyes. “What did you just say?”

The woman looked back at her with horror drawn all over her face. “I just said to have a nice day. Is everything alright?”

With a deep sigh, Villanelle grabbed the bag of meds and offered a soft smile. “Right. I am sorry. You have a nice day too.” As she walked out of the store she grumbled, “Get it together Astankova," to herself in Russian. 

Eve was still as dead as a doornail when Villanelle returned, and stayed that way as Villanelle compiled all of the meds into the bathroom cabinet, and put all of her clothes into Eve’s closet. It was well into the afternoon and Villanelle knew she should wake up Eve to feed and medicate her. However, as she watched the woman snooze, Villanelle wanted to take a few more moments to just enjoy the comforting silence of their company. The almost normality of existing like this with Eve. 

Wanting to be in more relaxing clothes, Villanelle changed out of her jeans and into a pair of joggers and one of Eve’s sweatshirts. She moved to the kitchen and warmed up a bowl of yesterday’s soup and put on a pot for tea. As she ate, Villanelle tried to remember how long it had been since she enjoyed a quiet Sunday. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that the answer was probably never. Her life had been chaotic for as long as she could remember, and the moments she had to herself were rare.

This moment right here though, with nothing but the sounds of a spoon hitting the bowl, and the distant roll of thunder from an upcoming storm filling the air, was almost perfect. And what made it actually perfect was knowing Eve was asleep in the next room. 

“Eve.” Villanelle hummed, a grin spreading across her face. 

Once she finished with her soup, Villanelle made her way back to Eve’s room, where Eve remained sound asleep. The room was darkening as the storm clouds circled in, and a faint pitter patter of rain began to bounce off the windows. Villanelle stopped when she reached the edge of Eve’s bed, taking one more beautiful moment to drink in Eve’s figure; the way her face was scrunched into the mess of pillows, and how the formation of the throw blanket from the living room was tangled between her legs. It was this version of Eve, this peaceful and vulnerable state she was in, was what made Villanelle’s heart pound like a drum. 

Villanelle placed the bowl of soup and handful of meds on the nightstand. She sat down next to Eve and gently nudged her shoulder. “Eve. Wake up, sleepy head.” 

Eve stirred at the sound of Villanelle’s voice. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly at Villanelle gazing down at her. The smile quickly turned into confusion at the darkness of her bedroom. “What time is it?” 

Villanelle chuckled. “It’s almost 3:00. There’s a storm coming in.” She handed Eve her meds and they sat silently as Eve strained to take the painkillers from the doctor, as well as the liquid ibuprofen from the drugstore. “How are you feeling?” Villanelle asked.

“Exhausted. Those doctors don’t hold back on the narcotics do they?” Eve sighed as she settled back against her pillows. Villanelle handed her the bowl of soup and watched as Eve took a few hungry bites. “You’re not too bad at this caretaker stuff.” She joked.

Villanelle poked her side. “It’s easy when the patient is sleeping all of the time.” They both laughed, then Eve’s head turned towards the window when lightning flashed in the sky. 

“Do you want to go outside and watch the storm?” 

Villanelle nodded eagerly and the girls were soon snuggled in a chair on Eve’s back porch. Eve’s head was tucked in the crook of Villanelle’s arm and she sighed peacefully as they watched the rain fall. 

“My mother and I used to do this when I was a kid.” Eve exclaimed. She shuffled in Villanelle’s lap so that they could look at each other as she spoke. “She loved to watch a storm come in, no matter how small or big they were. I remember being so scared of them that I would hide in her coat half the time.” She hummed happily at the memories. 

Villanelle listened attentively, trying to picture a young Eve in her head. “Are you still scared of them now?” She questioned. 

Eve shook her head. “Not so much anymore. I felt more at peace with them after she died. I’d watch them and I could feel her in a way. Like she was somehow part of the storm, and was letting me know that she was still here.” 

When Villanelle looked at Eve, she could see a tear glisten on her cheek. She reached with her finger to graze it away. Eve smiled before swiftly wiping her face. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled. 

“You do not need to be sorry, Eve. It is okay to cry when you miss your mother.”

“Do you miss yours?” 

Villanelle was taken aback by Eve’s question. She rarely thought about her mother. How could she miss a person she never knew? She gave Eve a soft grin. “Not really. I thought that I did when I was a child. But as I grew older, I realized there was nothing to miss. She was gone before I could walk.”

“And your father?”

“Yes, sometimes I do miss him. He was an arse, but he made the best Varenniki. He left before I started school.” 

“I thought you said that he died?” Eve questioned. 

“He did. Richard offered to find his whereabouts when we first met. And well, he did.” Villanelle let out a humorless laugh. When she looked back at Eve, the woman’s face was blank, waiting for Villanelle to say more. But Villanelle was done discussing the past. Instead, she wrapped her arms back around Eve. “It is okay, Eve. We can’t change our pasts. But you don’t have to be brave around thunderstorms anymore. I will hold you through them.” 

Eve felt another rim of tears around her eyes. She placed a soft kiss against Villanelle’s neck. “We can hold each other.” 

It didn’t take long for Eve to fall asleep. When the rain started coming down more heavily, Villanelle half walked and half carried Eve back to her bed. She then set up her laptop and piles of papers on the kitchen counter to attempt to get some work prepped for the upcoming week. 

She was halfway through a tuition proposal when she heard Eve loudly hacking. Villanelle dropped her pen and raced through the hall. When she saw the bathroom light on and the door shut, she stopped and knocked. “Eve? Are you okay?” 

Eve didn’t respond. Villanelle opened the door to find Eve crouched in a fetal position on the floor. Blood pooled in the toilet as well as over Eve’s hands. She looked up at Villanelle, eyes blown out and her skin ghostly white. She was clawing at her neck, gasping for breath. “Can’t...breathe…”

Eve couldn’t breathe. Eve couldn’t breathe. 

“Eve!” Villanelle flung herself down to the floor. “Is it your chest? Is there something in your throat?” She grabbed Eve’s shoulders in an attempt to steady her. 

“It’s...burning.” Eve managed to muster out. 

Panic flared through Villanelle’s body. She had no idea what to do. No clue on how to help Eve. But she knew she had to figure out something fast. Her eyes briefly looked up to see the bottle of liquid ibuprofen that she had given Eve earlier. Except it wasn’t ibuprofen. She grabbed the bottle and read the label. It was Bactrim, a drug used to treat UTI’s or bacterial infections. Villanelle’s face widened with horror. Eve was going to die because Villanelle so idiotically gave her the wrong medication. 

“I’m going to call 911.” She said and fled the room for her phone. 

* * *

“Stop playing with your IV.” 

Eve rolled her eyes and dropped the tube from her hands. It was late into the evening after an ambulance arrived to take Eve and Villanelle to the ER. Once she had been pumped full of fluids and finally regained consciousness, the doctor explained that Eve had an allergic reaction to the mixture of medications. A few tests led them to discover Eve had a new formed allergy to sulfa. 

Eve claimed that she had no idea what sulfa even was, but as the doctor explained the types of medication it was found in, Villanelle chimed in when she recognized the Bactrim. Followed by admitting how she had given that medication to Eve instead of the children’s ibuprofen by mistake. 

The doctor had made a light joke about it hardly being life threatening, and it took everything in Villanelle not to slam his face into the wall. 

Now it was hours later, and Eve was forced to wait for the doctor to return to allow her to go home. Villanelle had not left the room since they had arrived, nearly ripping the head off of every nurse or resident who tried to kindly direct her to the waiting area. Now she was seated next to Eve’s bed, grumpy and annoyed as ever.

“What are you so grouchy about?” Eve questioned. 

Villanelle didn’t look at her as she spoke. “I just want to go home, Eve.” 

“Then go home.” 

“You almost died, Eve. I cannot leave you here.”

“I did not almost die. And I can call Alex or Kenny.”

Villanelle scoffed. “How are you going to explain to them why you’re here?”

“I’ll tell them what happened.” 

“That your girlfriend accidentally almost poisoned you?” 

“Yes. That I-” Eve paused. “Wait.” Villanelle dragged her head over to meet Eve’s eyes, still annoyed. “You said girlfriend.”

Villanelle’s brows creased. “Is that not what I am? Your girlfriend?” Her face grew softer as she watched the gears in Eve’s brain work.

“Well. I. I mean-” Eve couldn’t find the words. She looked down at the IV tube attached to her hand. 

“Do you even want me to be?” When Eve gazed back up at Villanelle, she could see the hurt in the blonde’s eyes. 

Eve took a breath. Of course she wanted Villanelle to be her girlfriend. She had wanted it since the first day they met. But it was something they had hardly ever discussed. And she was still trying to work through her feelings about Villanelle being married. Were they even allowed to be girlfriends?

“Eve?” 

Eve’s head shot up. Villanelle made a gesture, waiting for Eve to answer. “Of course I want you to be.” She finally said.

“But?”

Villanelle clearly seemed to think that her marriage was not an issue. That being Eve’s girlfriend was the most obvious choice in the world. That there was no reason for them not to be girlfriends. But to Eve, it felt more complicated, and she knew she needed to tell Villanelle that. 

“Can we talk about it?” Eve asked. 

Villanelle’s eyes lightened and she reached for Eve’s hand. “Absolutely.” Eve wanted to kiss her then. Wanted Villanelle to plop into the tiny patient bed and kiss her until they both couldn’t breath. And just when Eve thought she was going to, Villanelle stood up. “I am going to go find the doctor and tell him you are ready to go home.” 

“Don’t kill anyone, please.” Eve said. Villanelle gave her a dark grin before leaving the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now know way more about drug allergies and tonsil surgery than I ever thought I needed to know. 
> 
> Have a great week kiddos!


	8. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle and Eve go on a cute date and the feels start to get heavy. Eve and Richard finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is LOONGG.
> 
> TW:// Miscarriage - throwing it out to be safe and courteous!

Tiny rays of the morning sun struck Eve’s eyes as she slowly opened them. She covered her hand over her face as she sat up, not quite ready to bring herself to the world of the living. A long day at the bookstore followed by a birthday celebration for Riley had Eve and Villanelle going to bed incredibly late the previous night. Eve’s friends had coaxed her into too many tequila shots and with the way her head was pounding now, she was certainly going to pay for it today.

Eve recovered fairly quickly after the ER incident. She was back to work in almost no time, despite Villanelle’s protests to get her to stay home and recover longer. However, she was not in her 20s anymore, and late nights were getting much harder to bounce back from. 

Once she was somewhat conscious and had swallowed a hefty amount of water, she reached her hand across the bed, expecting to grab a handful of blonde hair. Instead, she fisted a bare bed sheet. Her eyes shot open.

“Villanelle?” Eve made a move to get up, only to realize that she was butt naked and sat back down. When there was not even a pair of underwear in sight - where in the world were all of their clothes? - she settled for wrapping the nearest blanket around her chest. “Villanelle?” She called again. 

Had Villanelle left already? It was only Saturday. Surely she wouldn’t have allowed herself to be dragged into work on a weekend. More importantly, why was Villanelle’s absence sending Eve into a panic? 

Just as Eve was about to fish around for her phone, Villanelle strolled into the bedroom, munching on a piece of toast. “Good morning, sleepy head.” She cooed, propping her hip against the doorway. 

Eve breathed a sigh of relief. She squinted her eyes at the blurry figure in front of her, then reached for her glasses. “Are-are you wearing my shirt?” She questioned, recognizing the old material with her college logo on Villanelle’s body. It was huge on Eve, but clung to Villanelle’s hips perfectly as if the shirt was customized for her. 

Villanelle looked down at herself and shrugged. “I couldn’t find mine. Toast?” She said as she walked over to the bed, holding it up to Eve’s mouth. 

Eve took a bite, then gagged as the burnt crumbs piled down her throat. “Can you even consider that toast? I thought you knew how to cook.” 

Villanelle puffed her brow in a pout before stuffing the last bite into her mouth. “Rude, Eve. I like my toast crispy, thank you. Also, your toaster sucks.”

“I think the word you are looking for is charred.” 

Villanelle smirked as she brushed her hands off before reaching for Eve. “You are sassy this morning.”

Eve shook her head. “And you are bougie.” She was barely able to say before Villanelle silenced her with a kiss. She lowered Eve down onto the bed and swung her legs over on either side of Eve’s hips. Their kisses deepened as tongues intertwined, fingers scrunched in hair, and legs slung together. 

Villanelle gripped the blanket, tearing it off of Eve. “Why do you have this?” 

“You stole my shirt.” 

Villanelle slid her hands down Eve’s chest, curling long fingers around her breasts. “You do not need it.” 

Eve moaned softly. “Neither do you.” She lifted the material from Villanelle’s shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s back and they came together for another kiss.

* * *

When Villanelle strolled into the bookshop later that afternoon, it took her all of 10 seconds to find Eve’s curly bob and hunched shoulders in the small cafe area. A grin pulled to her cheeks as she walked over. “Hello Eve.” She pulled the chair out across from Eve and sat down. 

Eve didn’t look up at first, too focused on what she was writing in a notebook, but the familiar Russian hum soon caught her attention. “Hey-Oh my god what are you...how did you find this?” She gasped when her eyes flicked up to the blonde’s smile.

“There aren’t many book stores in Charleston, Eve. I also found it on your Facebook page.” 

“Okay, stalker.” Eve mumbled, turning to her laptop. 

Villanelle sighed and took a moment to observe the store. It was cute and spacious, but small enough to still contain a silence and intimacy that readers enjoyed. People stood near the filled shelves with piles of books in their hands. One girl was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her brow furrowed with concentration at the book in her lap, with many others circled around her. The cafe had four wooden tables with two steel chairs on either side. An elderly man sat at the farthest table, drinking espresso out of a tiny cup while reading a newspaper.

Villanelle stood up, digging her wallet out of her purse. “Need anything?” She asked Eve, who shook her head with a stiff “No thanks.”

Villanelle walked over to the counter, where she was greeted by a girl looking to be in her early twenties, who gave her a bright smile that reached her glistening brown eyes. Villanelle ordered a latte and a muffin. She then pulled out her phone while she waited.

As the girl prepared the drink, she made subtle glances towards Villanelle. “Are you Eve’s girlfriend?” She finally blurted out. 

The question rang loudly in Villanelle’s ears, catching her off guard. “Excuse me?” She asked, looking up towards the girl. 

“Sorry, that um, was rather forward. I just saw you at Eve’s table and she’s been talking about this girl that she’s seeing so I wondered…” Her voice trailed off as she handed the hot cup over. 

“Has she now?” Villanelle looked over her shoulder at Eve, whose head was still bent down. “Eve and I are just friends.” She stated. After Eve’s intense reaction to Villanelle referring to herself as Eve’s girlfriend, she had drastically been working to manage her expectations about their relationship, and never brought up the word again. Eve was probably starting to realize that she didn’t want to be too involved with Villanelle anymore. And Villanelle couldn’t really blame her. Who would want to be involved with someone knowing they were going to eventually leave town? Not too mention the being married part. 

Villanelle wasn’t normally full of so much self doubt, but she couldn’t help her growing feelings for Eve. And the thought of Eve not feeling the same way, or wanting to distance herself, hurt more than Villanelle was wanting to admit. 

“Does Eve know that?” The girl responded, pulling Villanelle out of her head and causing the blonde to shoot her a raised brow. 

“I would hope so.” 

“Are you sure?” 

This girl asked a lot of questions. And while Villanelle would usually be annoyed with anyone digging into her private life, this was Eve’s workplace and the girl seemed to know her well. 

“Eve is very animated when she talks about you, and maybe it’s a bit old school, but I don’t see many people get that excited when they talk about someone they are _just_ friends with.” The girl added. 

_Eve talks about me?_ Villanelle felt a slight blush to her cheeks at the idea of Eve talking about her to her friends. Even though they were supposed to be keeping their relationship on the down low, it excited Villanelle to know Eve was thinking about her. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Eve did want to continue seeing her. At least, she was going to hope. She gnawed on her tongue, pondering the girl’s words. “I like her.” She found herself saying out loud. 

_I like her a lot._

The longer Villanelle stared at Eve, the warmer she felt, and the louder her chest pumped. Maybe this girl was on to something. “What would you suggest I do?” She asked, leaning her hip against the counter to listen. 

“Well, if you like her as more than a friend, then you should tell her. Better yet, show her. Take her on a date. But not just to the bar or a movie. Take her somewhere fun and different. This town has a lot to offer. And if you haven’t noticed,” She gestured towards Eve. “Eve doesn’t get out too much.” 

Villanelle smiled as she watched Eve, thinking how cute she looked while mumbling to herself. Eve deserved to know how Villanelle felt about her. She turned back to the girl. “Thank you for the advice,” She paused, looking at the girl’s name tag. “Elena. And the muffin.” 

When she plopped back down on the table, Eve hardly looked up. “What are you focusing so hard on?” Villanelle asked, taking a bite of the pastry. She wanted to reach out to rub the creases off Eve’s forehead, but refrained. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“I am working.”

“Do all bookstore employees have this much paperwork?”

“What? No. They let me off early. I’m trying to get all of my classes sorted out for the fall term. The deadline is Monday.” 

“Sounds boring.” Villanelle snorted. 

“Well, it’s important. What are you doing here anyway?” 

“I wanted to see you.” 

“You saw me this morning. You also could have called first. And aren’t we supposed to be worried about Richard seeing us together?” 

Villanelle was almost taken aback by Eve’s words. “Richard would never set foot in a bookstore. I thought you would like the surprise.”

Eve remained distracted, distant. She said nothing.

“Is something wrong? You weren’t this grumpy when I ate you out this morning. Are you not happy to see me?” Villanelle frowned, Eve’s tone and lack of eye contact making her feel a twist of hurt. 

“I am. I’m just...busy,” Eve still didn’t look up. 

That nearly made Villanelle give up. Maybe she wasn’t wrong after all. Maybe this was a sign that Eve was indeed moving on. That she wanted to remain just friends and nothing more. 

But Villanelle was determined. She wasn’t a woman to give up on things so easily. She worked and fought hard for what she wanted. And she was going to fight for Eve. “Let’s go on a date.” She blurted. 

Eve froze, finally meeting her eyes. She then felt a slight rise in her pulse as she fully took Villanelle in. She was wearing an olive green cross tank top that plunged down her chest. A rose gold necklace clung to the curves of her long neck. Her beautiful, sandy hair was perfectly braided in a crown up-do on her head. Her cheeks were flushed with desire. And the gold in her eyes almost twinkled in the sunlight flashing through the windows behind her. Eve’s jaw dropped ever so slightly. “A what?” She asked. 

“A date. And not just dinner or movies or anything humdrum like that. A fun one.” Villanelle continued, remembering her conversation with Elena.

“I thought this was just sex.” Eve reminded her, waving a finger between the two of them. 

“We can have sex after.”

Eve glanced down at her laptop. “I happen to like the movies.” 

“Oh Eve, come on. We’ll go somewhere special. We can get out of town.” Villanelle pressed. 

“I can’t today.” 

“Yes you can. We don’t have to be gone all day. I’ll even help you with your school things later.”

“After all the sex?” Eve was now cruelly teasing her. 

“Precisely.”

“Villanelle.” Annoyance rose in Eve’s voice. 

“Eveeeeee.” Villanelle hummed, placing her hand on top of Eve’s. Eve felt a knot in her core hearing the way her name vibrated off of the blonde’s lips. “I promise we’ll have fun. And I will have you back by dinner.” She said reassuringly. 

Eve took one last look at her laptop, then closed it. “Fine,” She said and couldn’t help the grin forming on her lips when she saw Villanelle’s cheeky smile. “What did you have in mind?”

* * *

An hour later, the girls were piled into Villanelle’s car, driving along the coast. The radio was on some indie station, and Eve sighed with ease at the warm air breeze through the open windows. It was hot, but the speed of the car kept the air nearly perfect. Her elbow rested on the center console, causing her to lean slightly towards Villanelle. Villanelle shot a side glance in Eve’s direction. She silently reached out and twirled her fingers through Eve’s curls, a habit she was so happy to indulge in whenever she could. 

The action sent a wave through Eve’s stomach. Villanelle’s hands in her hair was something she would never get enough of. She turned to look at Villanelle, who’s eyes were back on the road. She took the hand that was in her hair and curled their fingers together, planting a kiss on Villanelle’s knuckles. 

Villanelle shifted her eyes towards Eve and gave a low chuckle. “Don’t make me crash this car, Eve.” 

Eve instantly dropped Villanelle’s hand. “Sorry.”

Villanelle’s belly flipped. Forcing herself to concentrate on driving, she reached out until their fingers were locked again. “You are allowed to hold my hand, Eve.” She said softly. “It’s the sex eyes that will do me over.” 

Eve straightened her back, but held Villanelle’s hand with a firm grip. “No sex eyes while driving. Got it.” A small laugh echoed from Villanelle’s lips and she squeezed Eve’s fingers. 

After their morning of fruitful sex that somehow magically cured Eve’s hangover, Villanelle left to allow Eve to get ready for work. And as soon as she was alone, Eve’s mood drastically switched. She began to question and doubt everything about their relationship. She went from feeling like she was on cloud nine to realizing how wrong it was for them to be together. They were too happy. Things were too good. There had to be a catch.

It didn’t take long for Eve to remind herself of what that catch was. Villanelle wasn’t staying here. Villanelle was _married._ The realization sent Eve into a laughing fit until she was almost in tears on her bathroom floor. 

The overthinking led to dread and fear of being too attached to Villanelle. Which then turned into embarrassment. They had only known each other for a few months. Eve could not get attached now. 

It then progressed to wondering if Villanelle even felt the same way about Eve. She was a strong woman with a good head on her shoulders, there was no way she was letting her form such attachments with temporary people. 

Which left Eve wondering why Villanelle was going to such extents to help her after her surgery. Perhaps she was just an incredibly kind person who likes helping people and was good at it. But now that Eve was better and could feed herself, why was Villanelle still around? 

“Eve?” 

Eve jumped back into the present when Villanelle said her name. She turned to look at her, giving a sheepish grin. “Sorry.”

“Where did you go just now?” 

“Oh, nowhere. Just enjoying this.” Eve replied, grateful that Villanelle wasn’t able to see her face. 

Villanelle smiled. “Well, if you’re ready to come back, I think there’s a town coming up that looks promising.”  
“Let’s do it.”

The town they came upon was Mount Pleasant. It wasn’t much different than most of the coastal beach towns, small yet charming. There were people walking up and down the streets, some heading to shops or restaurants, and others heading towards the parks and beaches. After they had parked and began their own walk through the town, Eve and Villanelle were silent, each woman enjoying the company of each other and the scenery around them. 

At one point, Villanelle reached out and locked her pinky with Eve’s. Eve’s heart suddenly began to bounce and was about to question if touching in public was a smart thing to do when she was met with a calm set of eyes. Villanelle gave a hopeful smile. “No one knows us here, Eve. It’s okay.”

It took Eve another serious second before she calmed herself. Then they fell back into step with one another and continued their walk. Villanelle gave Eve’s pinky a reassuring squeeze. 

They eventually found a bar and were soon settled at a table overlooking the town’s harbor. Villanelle ordered them each a margarita and a plate of oysters to share. As they munched away and chatted lightly, Eve found herself taking note of how Villanelle relaxed her whole body in her seat. How she tilted her head back with a delightful sigh when a gust of warm, salty air blew against her tan shoulders. Eve noticed how the green of her shirt matched the green swirls in her eyes. She noticed the way the gold necklace hung around her collarbones, and Eve nearly leapt across the table to kiss them. She noticed the way Villanelle’s golden curls were packed perfectly into that gorgeous crown braid around her head, leaving small tendrils floating near her eyes. And finally, Eve noticed the way Villanelle smiled when she caught Eve staring.

“What are you looking at, Eve?” Villanelle asked teasingly. 

Eve sucked in a breath. She could feel her entire body lose its ability to function. Everything inside her was alive and out of control. In that moment, nothing else existed but the two of them. The longer they looked at one another, the softer Villanelle’s eyes grew, replacing the usual fire she guarded herself with. And it was burning down deep into Eve’s soul. It wasn’t arousal. It wasn’t lust. It was something much deeper, much stronger. 

_Oh._

_I love her._

_Fuck._

As soon as the thought became clear as crystal in her mind, Eve started to gag on the drink she hadn’t noticed was held up to her lips, the alcohol flowing down the wrong pipe. The moment was instantly gone.

Villanelle jumped. “Eve, are you alright?” She said, rising from her seat. Eve held up her hand, and let out a few more long hacks until her breathing returned to a normal rhythm. 

“Damn salt.” She muttered, taking a long drag of water. 

Villanelle sighed, the magic in her eyes fading away. “Maybe we should go home.” She offered. 

“No!” Eve exclaimed loudly. “I mean, we haven’t gone down to the ocean yet. Have you even seen it since you’ve been here?” 

Villanelle shook her head. 

“Well then, let’s get you down there.” Eve said quickly. She hurried to pay their bill, even when Villanelle insisted on paying, and rushed them back to the car. She silently prayed that Villanelle wouldn’t ask about the look Eve gave her. She prayed even harder that Villanelle hadn’t even noticed. 

However, Villanelle did indeed notice. 

Once they found a beach that wasn’t crowded, Eve and Villanelle removed their sandals and walked along the shore. Villanelle hadn’t said much since they left the restaurant. She didn’t know what to say, but was also waiting for Eve to speak up. Anyone who was anyone would have been able to easily decipher the look Eve had given Villanelle. And that look was almost enough for Villanelle to believe that there was something strong and real between them. Except, Eve’s harsh reaction seemed to have set things backwards. 

Eve was going through her own mind battle, working through how exactly she wanted to address what had just happened. Before she could talk herself out of it, she decided she was just going to be upfront about her feelings. She stopped and turned towards Villanelle. 

“Villanelle-”

“Eve-”

“They said each other’s names in unison, then chuckled together. 

“You first.” Villanelle offered. 

Eve took a breath. “Vil, I care about you a lot. You know that, right?” Villanelle remained silent, looking at Eve with wide eyes. 

Eve sighed. “Okay. Maybe I haven’t been the best at expressing it. But I do care about you. I care about you a lot. More than I probably should.” She paused to look at Villanelle, who’s eyes were now towards the water. Knowing that she was still listening, Eve continued. “I know that you have a complicated situation, and maybe we shouldn’t be doing this, but I don’t want to keep denying how I feel about you.” 

Villanelle glanced at her with a raised brow. “And how do you feel about me, Eve?” She asked, almost as a challenge.

Eve tried to steady her breaths. If it weren’t for the echoes of the crashing waves, she was certain that Villanelle would be able to hear how loudly her heart was beating. 

_Tell her you love her, Eve._

“You make me really happy, Vil. I haven’t felt this happy with someone in a long time. And I want us to keep seeing each other for as long as we can. I want to be your girlfriend, and I want you to be mine. To hell with your husband.” It wasn’t quite what Eve wanted to say, but it was a start. 

Villanelle’s shoulders hunched in a laugh. She turned to Eve, and her face softened at how scared the look in Eve’s eyes was. She couldn’t wipe the smile from creeping up her cheeks. She took Eve’s hands. “You want to be my girlfriend, huh?”

“Yes.”

“And to hell with my husband, huh?” 

Eve swallowed nervously. “Maybe not literally.” 

“I like it when you’re feisty, Eve.” 

“So, is that a yes?” 

Villanelle wrapped her arms around Eve, their faces inches apart. “Of course it is a yes, Eve.” 

“Thank god.” Eve breathed. “Will you kiss me now?” 

Villanelle kissed her until the sun was low in the sky. There was so much more they needed to discuss. So much more they needed to open up about. But for now, this moment was enough. 

* * *

That next night, Villanelle was settling down with a large plate of food from her host when Richard showed up to her room unannounced. She nearly shut the door in his face when she answered it. 

“Hello, dear.” He said cheerfully, letting himself in. 

Villanelle didn’t quite allow herself to finish chewing before she growled, “What are you doing here?” 

“Can’t I visit my wife for an evening?” 

“No, you cannot.” Villanelle stated. She had been in a wonderful mood since returning from the beach with Eve. But now it was all to shit at the arrival of Richard. “What do you want?” 

Richard sat down in a chair in a corner of the bedroom. He took a moment to gaze around the area Villanelle had obviously redecorated as her own. “I like what you’ve done with the place. You seem to be comfortable here.” 

“Richard, why are you here?” Villanelle tried again. 

Richard eyed her, then leaned forward in his seat, pressing his palms over his knees. Villanelle stood near her bed, trying to mentally prepare herself for whatever he was going to throw at her.

“Oksana, I want to reconnect.”

Villanelle grimaced, if not at the sound of her horrid birth name, but at his absurd confession. “Why?” 

“I miss you. I miss us.” 

“You’re so full of shit. You haven’t thought about us in ages.” 

“And you have?” 

Villanelle almost hesitated. Almost. “No, I haven’t. I’ve moved on.” She turned her back to him and towards the glass table next to the bed, where her neglected dinner sat. She lifted a glass of wine to her lips.  
“I’ve forgiven you.” Richard stated. 

“For what?” 

“For losing the babies.” 

Villanelle nearly choked on the wine. She slowly shifted to look at her husband. “What did you just say?” She hissed. 

“I forgive you for losing our children. Mistakes happen. You didn’t know any better. And I’ve been thinking. Maybe if you stopped fooling around we could-” 

Villanelle felt her blood suddenly rise to a boil. She immediately threw a hand up in the air. “Stop Richard. Just stop. I do not even want to hear the words come out of your mouth.” She knew exactly where the conversation was headed, exactly what game Richard was going to play. Usually, Villanelle fell for it. She would let herself fall for his manipulation that eventually had her crawling back into his arms in hopes their marriage could be saved.

But not today. Today she would not submit to his games. She had planned on having a peaceful dinner alone, and she was certainly not going to allow it to be ruined by his delusions. 

“Oksana, please. Don’t you think it’s time to start talking about trying again?” Richard asked, ignoring her previous protests. 

Villanelle tightened her grip on the wine glass in her hand. “I’d rather gouge my eyeballs out with a toothpick.” Her words were icy, matching the deep glare in her pupils.

“You always have to be so dramatic don’t you?”

“I am not having any more children with you.”

“We didn’t have any to begin with.” 

Villanelle was fuming now. “Yes, we did, Richard! You may have had the luxury of allowing yourself to forget. But giving birth to two dead babies is not something a woman can just easily move on from. And until you can erase the engraved memory of our beautiful and lifeless children from my mind, then do not tell me that they did not exist. And I will never have another child with you again. Ever.” By the end, Villanelle’s chest was heaving as she fought to control the sobs threatening to escape her throat. Hot tears filled the corners of her eyes as she stared at the man sitting across from her. The man she had so foolishly convinced herself that she used to love. 

Richard was silent. He stood up from the chair and began to pace around the room. He had one hand stuffed in the pocket of his trousers, and the other clasping his chin. His eyes were towards the ground. 

Villanelle watched him. “I want a divorce.” The words tasted like heaven in her mouth, but when Richard looked at her with wide eyes, even she was surprised that she had said them. Finally. 

The shock wore quickly off Richard’s face and was replaced with amusement. “That was very funny. I almost thought you were serious. You’ve gotten very good at acting these days.”

“I am serious.” Villanelle pressed. 

“Oh, Oksana, don’t start this. We are not getting divorced.” 

“I’m not happy, Richard. You are not happy. _We_ haven’t been happy. We don’t work well together anymore. We see each other every few months. We haven’t had sex in years.” 

“We could have sex right now.” 

Villanelle ignored that comment. “There is nothing in this marriage that is benefiting either of us.”

“Well maybe there would be if you weren’t whoring yourself off. Is that why you want to leave me? So that you can shag anyone you’d like?” Richard turned from her when she remained quiet, her eyes piercing him with a glare. He then looked at her over his shoulder. “This is about that Polastri woman, isn’t it?” 

Villanelle tried not to react. But she was already on edge, and just couldn’t stop her reaction at the mention of Eve’s name. Her eyes softened and a breath hitched in her chest. It was all the confirmation Richard needed. His lips formed into a cocky smolder. “I thought so. Your eyes always give you away.”

“This is not about Eve.”

“Isn’t it?” 

“No.” 

“If leaving me is not about wanting to go run off with some nobody who’s twice your age then please, darling, tell me what it is about.” Richard said as he made his way back to the chair. He sat down and crossed one leg over the other, giving his full attention to Villanelle. 

Villanelle wanted to yell then. She wanted to scream. She wanted to say how she lost years of her life to a marriage that she had been too young to be in to begin with. How traumatized she still was over having to give birth to their dead babies. How Richard had left her to grieve alone. She wanted to say all of that and more. Instead, she threw her wine glass, which shattered against the wall near Richard’s shoulder. 

Richard didn’t flinch, almost as if he had been expecting it. A low chuckle rose in his throat. “You are in a mood tonight aren’t you?”

“I want you to leave.” 

Richard titled his head to one side. “We aren’t done discussing this.” 

“We are tonight.” The tears in her eyes were ready to fall, but Villanelle restrained them. She would not let herself break down in front of Richard. 

Richard sighed, then stood up. “Fine.” He straightened out his jacket as he walked towards her. “But don’t think that I am going to forget about this. You can keep seeing your little friend. And I will not pester you about children for now. But if you bring up a divorce again, I will make sure she is the one to suffer for it. Are we clear?” 

Villanelle’s heart raced, and the blood in her veins felt like lava. She thought she would pass out at any moment. But all she gave him was an icy stare. “Get out.” The words came out of her mouth in a growl. 

Richard made his way to the door, stepping on shards of glass. “Goodnight, Oksana.” He shut the door firmly behind him. 

* * *

As Eve made her way through the garden that she was somehow not getting tired of, dozens of thoughts swam through her head, as they normally did every time she was on her way to see Villanelle. 

_Why am I still doing this?_

_Can’t you just go on a dating site like normal people? Instead of fooling around with a married woman._

_You’re already in too deep. You need to end it now Eve, so you don’t make things worse for yourself._

Their conversation at the beach made Eve feel better for one whole day. And now her brain felt like it was in overdrive. 

The nightlife stirred peacefully around her as she walked, and she considered staying in the garden. But she quickly shook her head and picked up her pace. 

Eve approached the back door and gently rapped on the glass. She then waited. And waited. Two minutes passed. Then five. 

_How strange,_ Eve thought. Villanelle usually appeared within thirty seconds of her knocking. 

Maybe she’s taking a shit. 

Confused and curious, Eve pulled out her phone and sent a text to Villanelle.

**_I’m here. Where are you?_ **

After a minute or so with no response, Eve went to test the door handle. It was unlocked. She carefully stepped in. Like always, the house was dark and quiet. Eve knew that no one would be awake, let alone wander to Villanelle’s part of the house. Yet Eve still felt uneasy about walking around without her.

Eve made her way to Villanelle’s room, a path she could easily take with her eyes closed. When she came to it, the door was shut, but the lights were on. Eve took a glance at her phone. Still no response. 

Instead of knocking, Eve went right for the door handle, but it was locked. “Villanelle?” She tapped lightly on the wood of the door. 

There was silence. Then, “ _Poshel proch_ '!” Villanelle’s voice grumbled on the other side. 

Just by the tone, Eve could tell that something was wrong. She knocked once more and tugged on the handle. “Villanelle, it’s me. Open up.” 

The door suddenly swung open and there was Villanelle. Her face was red, puffy, and mascara-stained tears ran down her cheeks. “Eve.” She rasped, seeming surprised to see the woman in front of her.

Eve’s eyes widened at Villanelle’s state. “What happened?”

Villanelle wiped her nose with the sleeve of her sweater. “Eve, I’m so sorry, I forgot to call you. Tonight is not a good night. You should go home.” 

“You definitely don’t seem like you should be alone.” Eve stated, reaching for Villanelle’s hand. 

Villanelle sighed, giving her a sad smile. She stepped back to let Eve in. Eve watched as she made a hurried attempt to dispose of the pile of tissues on her bed. As Eve walked in, she felt a crunch under her foot. She looked down and saw a pile of shattered glass next to a red stain in the carpet. 

She was about to ask about the mess when Villanelle reappeared from her bathroom, the smudged makeup gone from her face. She threw herself into Eve’s arms, kissing her hard. Eve froze for a second, then returned the kiss. She tried to keep up with Villanelle’s desperate lips as the woman dragged them both to the bed. They toppled down onto the mattress, Villanelle swinging her legs around Eve’s waist. She was already working her hands up Eve’s shirt when Eve noticed the tremble in her body. 

Eve pulled away to look at Villanelle. “What happened?” She asked again. 

The corners of Villanelle’s eyes began to glisten. “I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just have sex.” She leaned towards Eve once again, but Eve put her hand against Villanelle’s chest. 

“You are not in any position for sex. And I am not taking advantage of you when you are like this. No matter how much you bat your eyelashes.” 

Villanelle chuckled. “You’re a good person, Eve,” She rolled off Eve to lay on her back. “I just had a stupid fight with Richard.” She finally said, casting her gaze up to the ceiling. 

Eve sat up. “Your husband?” 

Villanelle nodded. She chewed her lip in an attempt to prevent from crying again. She had played Richard’s words over and over in her mind since he had left. It had been so long since they had been in a fight of that extent; and even longer since he had brought up trying to have children again. 

Villanelle had furiously worked to forget about those terrible memories and the effects it had on her. She tried so hard to go back to a normal life. And just when she thought she might have succeeded, Richard always seemed to find a way to make her feel miserable again. 

“He’s here?” 

When Villanelle looked back at her, Eve seemed panicked. “No, no. He left hours ago.” 

Eve watched the expressions on Villanelle’s face change, and the shakes of her shoulders. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No Eve.” Villanelle whispered, looking back up at the ceiling. The last thing she wanted to do was drag Eve into her problems. 

“Are you sure?” Eve pressed lightly. Villanelle shook her head, wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Eve suggested. Villanelle needed a distraction, and movies usually were good sources of distraction. Especially the ridiculous ones Villanelle liked.

Villanelle looked at Eve again. “What I really want is for you to kiss me.” 

Eve’s eyes narrowed. “Is that a good idea?”

“Eve. Kissing me is always a good idea.” 

Their lips then crashed together.

* * *

They laid together some time later, wrapped in nothing but a bed sheet. Villanelle had her eyes closed with a hand tucked in its usual place in Eve’s hair. Eve turned to face her. “Feel better?” She asked. 

Villanelle slowly opened her eyes. "Much. Thank you.” She leaned in to kiss Eve. She sighed heavily when Eve returned it. _God her lips are so soft._ Villanelle could feel a fresh set of tears in her eyes. Partially because Richard’s words were still lingering in the back of her mind and she really, truly hated him. But mostly because Eve was so fucking _soft._

When they pulled away, Eve gently wiped the wetness from Villanelle’s cheeks. “It’s okay.” She whispered, pulling Villanelle tighter into her embrace. 

Villanelle hummed a soft giggle when Eve’s hair tickled her cheek. She knew she would be okay, that anything would be okay as long she was in Eve’s arms. 

They grew silent, the sounds of crickets chirping in the distance creating a soft echo in the room. Villanelle could feel Eve’s grasp loosen, and she thought that Eve might have fallen asleep. She placed a soft kiss on the woman’s shoulder and was about to close her eyes to drift into her own slumber when Eve spoke.

“Villanelle?” 

“Hmm?”

“Do you remember anything about your mother?” Eve asked. 

Villanelle’s eyes opened. “Not really.” She said, her voice flat. That was certainly not a question she had been expecting. 

“Okay.”

Silence.

Then.

“What was her name?” 

Villanelle sat up, the bed sheet falling to her waist. “Eve, why are you asking me about my mother?” She was surprised at Eve. If there was one thing Villanelle could not take right now was a useless inquiry about her parents. 

Eve didn’t seem to register Villanelle’s reaction, however. In fact, it hardly seemed like she had heard Villanelle at all. Her face was towards the open window on the other side of the room. 

“Eve?” Villanelle’s eyes trailed to the direction of Eve’s gaze. She focused on a pair of fireflies buzzing by the windowsill. 

“I have to go to Canada.” Eve finally muttered. 

“Okayyyyyy.” Villanelle said, dragging out the word. _Why was Eve being so weird? Was it something Villanelle said?_ _Was it Richard? Was the sex not good?_

“What for?” She asked with caution. 

_Was Eve moving?_

Eve turned towards her. “To sell my mother’s house.”

_Oh._

Relief washed through Villanelle. Eve was going to Canada to sell her dead mother’s house. That made sense. “Are you feeling a certain way about that?” She asked. 

Eve didn’t respond right away. She absentmindedly ran her fingers up and down Villanelle’s arms. “I’m feeling a number of things about it. But what I’m feeling the most is that I already know I’m going to miss you.” She offered Villanelle a shy smile.

Villanelle’s heart bounced. “I will miss you too, Eve.” She leaned down to kiss Eve. “How long will you be away?”

“I’m not sure.”

“When do you have to go?” 

“Two weeks from tomorrow.” 

Villanelle kissed her again, deeper. She pulled herself to hover over Eve. “Well, we are staying in this bed until then.”

“What about work?”

“Screw work.”

“We’ll need to bathe at some point.” 

“We can bathe together.”

“What if we get hungry?”

Villanelle’s eyes grew dark. “I will eat you, Eve.” 

“Peeing?”

“I will allow a pee break. But even then.” Villanelle teased. She suddenly felt hungry for Eve. More so than usual now that she knew they were going to be apart. She dipped down and captured Eve’s lips, kissing her as many times as she could. She felt a moan deep in her throat when Eve’s tongue entered her mouth. 

Villanelle’s fingers were just about to dance down Eve’s hips when Eve pulled away. “No but really, am I allowed a pee break?”

Villanelle laughed and shoved her off the bed. “Get out of here.”

* * *

“Does Eve Polastri work here?”

The bookstore was tiny and Eve had a keen sense of hearing, so her head shot up right away when she heard her name rolling off of a man’s lips from the cafe. His back was facing her as he stood at the counter, his question directed to Elena. Eve didn’t need to see his face. From the polished and thick Russian accent, to his perfectly tailored suit, Eve knew that the man was Villanelle’s husband. 

What Eve wasn’t sure of was whether or not she should save Elena from his interrogations, or go run and hide in the back of the store until he left. She decided not to go with the ladder. She put on her big girl pants and marched towards them. 

When she approached, Elena was making a drink while happily chatting with Richard. “Ah, there’s Eve.” She said when she noticed Eve walking up. 

The man turned around and flashed Eve a grin. Eve did a quick one up. At first, he appeared harmless enough, and not really at all what she expected when she pictured what Villanelle’s rich husband would look like. His smile was light, but didn’t reach his eyes. The gray suit he wore matched the gray in his dusty blonde hair. 

_So this was the man who has been making Villanelle’s life hell._ The longer Eve looked at him, the more of an urge she had to throw a hot coffee in his face. 

He held a hand out to her. “Richard Astankova. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. When Eve took his hand, she noticed that there was a light in his eyes. But rather than being a friendly grin, it was a look that said ‘I know everything’. 

“I wish I could say the same.” Eve said. Elena raised a confused eyebrow at her response. 

Richard chuckled. “I guess my wife gave you a nice impression of me, hasn’t she? From what I have gathered, you and her have become great friends.”

“Something like that.” Eve replied. 

Richard took a sip of his coffee. “Do you have a quick moment to chat with me, Eve? I do find it crucial for a husband to get to know his wife’s friends.” 

“I’m rather busy at the moment.” 

Richard took a quick glance around the store then back at Eve. “Quite alright. I’m sure we will run into each other again in the near future.” 

“I wouldn’t count on it.” 

“Now, Eve. I think Villanelle would want us to get along. Don’t you?” 

“I think what she would really want is for you to fall on ice.” Eve said. Elena’s jaw dropped. 

Richard smirked again. “I can see why she likes you. You’re just as irritatingly stubborn as the last one. Except you are much prettier.” 

_The last one?_ Eve tried to hide the confusion drawing in her face, which Richard noticed. The smile on his face grew deeper. “So she hasn’t told you?”

“Hasn’t told me what?”

“Let’s just say that you aren’t the first woman who has tried to love her.”

Eve was taken aback. “It’s not like that-”

Richard shooks his head. “You don’t have to lie to me Eve. I know when my wife is in love. Or at least getting a good fuck.” 

Eve could feel herself nearing her limit. It was really taking all of her strength not to smash his nose. “I think you should leave now. Please.” 

“Oh, of course. Of course. I will let you get back to your busy day. Thank you for the coffee, Elena.” He gave her a short nod then looked back to Eve. “It was very lovely meeting you, Eve.” 

Eve watched with a silent rage as he left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else also cries because of how soft Eve is? 
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be a blast, I promise!


End file.
